


【骸云】天造地设（修订版）

by Matsukaze69



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 90,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22615612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matsukaze69/pseuds/Matsukaze69
Summary: 长篇旧文存档。强迫症发作，所以重新修改了一遍，剧情没变化，删掉了一些冗余的描写。文 BY 松风如在弦cp：骸云，轻微山狱，etc写于2008年前后，第一个KHR长篇，当时文力尚不成熟，发AO3主要为了存个档。梗概：发生在指环战结束约5年后的故事。纲吉作为实习首领，和十代家族来到了意大利，白兰所率领的密鲁菲奥雷此时刚刚崛起，骸接受了交涉任务出访，却一步步陷入了白兰的阴谋……目录序01外交技巧02黑暗对面03联姻请求04核心机密05不渝之隙06深夜袭击07敌人的信08绝体绝命09灰烬之上10被谁守护11并盛基地12听到声音13雾的消息14倒数计时15逆转之夜16天造地设尾声
Relationships: Gokudera Hayato/Yamamoto Takeshi, Hibari Kyouya & Rokudou Mukuro, Hibari Kyouya/Rokudou Mukuro
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	【骸云】天造地设（修订版）

\------ 序 -----

“海……”

沢田纲吉一个人站在城堡顶端，呆呆地望着远处漫溢着的那片蔚蓝。一手扶上墙垛，古老的石砖传来通透的凉意，清风拂过头顶，带来熟悉而陌生的潮音。

没来由地有点伤感。

来到意大利已经近一个月，各项交接事务忙得他没时间仔细咀嚼离家万里的乡愁，今天终于偷得半日闲，守护者们却大多出任务不在身边。甚至连Reborn令人怀念的拳脚与呵斥也不可复得。纲吉自嘲地笑了一下，受虐居然有了惯性，还真是没出息呀。  
Reborn离开纲吉回彭哥列总部是在他们来到这里后的第三天。小婴儿走之前拉了拉帽檐，郑重地对自己的学生说：  
“从今天开始，我不再是你的家庭教师了。”  
“哎哎？！”  
“这也是九代目的意思。”Reborn平静地说。“我的使命已经完成了，接下来一切要靠你自己。”  
“可、可是……”刚满20岁的彭哥列继承人一脸雪上加霜的表情。“我还——”  
婴儿杀手毫不留情地一脚踢了过去。经受过多年攻击的纲吉下意识地抱头一躲，随即发现对方并没有真的踢过来，反而带着一点意味深长的笑容。

“听着，蠢纲。只有一句话要告诉你，给我好好记清楚。”

***  
接到沢田纲吉电话的时候六道骸还在车上。

“哦呀～莫非彭哥列这么快就耐不住寂寞了？”他对着手机调侃地一笑，听见电话那头呼呼的风声中传来自家首领有点不好意思地抱怨：“才、才不是呢。是想问问你那边的情况啦。”  
“目前还没出车祸所以一切顺利……是不是应该这么说？”  
纲吉听到这依旧玩世不恭的回答，知道自己太心急了，骸还没有到谈判地点呢。他不由得微微一笑，感觉心情稍微好了一点。  
“对了，云雀学长刚才来了消息，说明天就能回来了。”  
“哦？”电话另一端的家伙明显欢快起来，随即不大满意地自言自语起来。“恭弥为什么都不告诉我啊……”  
绝对是因为他不想刚回来就被你缠上吧。纲吉在心里暗暗吐槽。不过他最担心的还是骸的任务，因此沉了口气，小声说道：  
“骸，千万要小心哦，毕竟这次事关重大，对方是……”  
“我知道。这种事情也只能靠我来嘛。”  
蓝发男子靠上后座，眼睛望向窗外飞速后退的景物，嘴角轻巧上扬。  
“我可是彭哥列家族的雾之守护者啊。”

挂断手机的同时，有谁从后面把一件斗篷披在了纲吉身上。浅褐发色的青年回过头去，看见岚守含着关切的碧色眼睛。  
“十代目，塔楼上风大，我们下去吧。”  
“唔。”  
年轻的十代目仰头回报以微笑。再次回首望一眼波光闪烁的大海，他把斗篷拉得紧了些，脑海里响起了reborn临走前的那句箴言：

“你永远不是一个人。”

他从旋转楼梯走下，狱寺跟在他的后面。那天是个风和日丽的日子，意大利的天空像玻璃般湛蓝易碎。一刻钟后，六道骸到达了谈判对象密鲁菲奥雷家族的总部，任务开始。

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

隔着长长的一生  
心和心，要跋涉多少岁月  
才能在世界那头相聚

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

第一章 外交技巧

“贵家族首领真的很有情趣呢。”骸礼貌地指了指墙壁上的一幅幅油画，上面是各种花卉静物。

走在一侧的密鲁菲奥雷属下有些紧张地看了他一眼。

“是、是啊……因为白兰大人很喜欢花……”

接引人员领着骸走过一道道回廊。骸的步子迈得相当从容，但双眼却不经意似的留意着四周。密鲁菲奥雷各部门的装备都很先进，走廊各角落也隐藏着许多摄像头，不过骸并不担心这些，他阖上眼睛，笑意一闪即逝。

比起彭哥列十代面瓜一样的外交政策，骸对这次任务有着自己的打算。或许这就是所谓的“个人风格”吧？几年前彭哥列与复仇者机关交涉成功，使骸被释放而真正成为家族一员，但温柔和宽容并不能锁住骸的戾气，沢田纲吉也知道这一点。不过，虽然知道自己的雾守常常做出些计划之外的举动，由于骸懂得把握分寸，年轻的首领并不担心会出太大麻烦。

“迄今为止你唯一没能完成的任务就是把云雀学长拽来参加彭哥列的新年聚会。”在日本的最后一个除夕夜纲吉曾经开玩笑地这样说过。而那时骸只是自信地笑着摇摇头。  
“不是没能完成，而是尚未完成哦，彭哥列。”  
不过拉拢云守一起群聚的计划没来得及实现，因为此后不久他们便来到了遥远的地中海。九代目为了让继承人将来更好地接手家族，以一年为期限，让纲吉一行在意大利完成所谓的“实习期”。他们被安排管理一小部分家族势力范围，作为代理首领解决那里的各项事务。家庭教师Reborn被召回总部，一切由纲吉自行处理，他不再过问。  
就在一周之前，沢田纲吉接到了黑魔咒人员无端攻击附近的彭哥列同盟家族的报告书。

同时代新兴的家族密鲁菲奥雷，几年内大量吞并小家族而迅速发展了势力，其“暴富”的秘密尚不明确，但首领白兰的名字着实等同于瘟疫一般，在不小范围内引起了恐慌。纲吉等人在实习期内所要负责的领地，正是与密鲁菲奥雷势力范围毗邻的敏感区域，由于对方对彭哥列虎视眈眈，争端不断，因此这次“实习”其实是一项相当棘手的任务。  
既然成了邻居总要打声招呼，而且更重要的是探探白兰的口风，便于今后决定对策。六道骸待人接物向来不冷不热，风度足够而压迫力满点，是负责外交的合适人选。同时蛰伏在他眸子里的那种优雅的危险性，让一般人会在第一道视线便败下阵来。  
只不过，此番的对手并不那么简单。

“前面就是白兰大人的会客室。请——”  
话音未落，门突然打开，有人急冲冲地走了出来，差点和骸撞上。  
“黑魔咒？”  
对方神色怀疑地抬头看了一眼，随即有点吃惊地怔了怔。  
“……彭哥列的?”  
随行的接待员连忙介绍：“这位是黑魔咒第三部队队长，γ大人。”  
“幸会。彭哥列雾守，六道骸。”  
γ看起来情绪并不好，只是阴郁地朝他点了点头就走开了。这时候一个声音在门口响了起来。  
“等你很久了哦，骸君。”

白兰有着淡紫色的眼睛，一身白制服，整个人的色调都是浅浅的。那双眼睛中的神情让骸联想起某种慵懒而危险的动物，他知道这是个不好对付的角色。  
“唔……”白兰在对面坐下来，把来客上下打量了一遍。“名不虚传呢。”  
“您也一样，白兰大人。”骸说。  
“呵呵，骸君果然是个当仁不让的人。”白兰露出笑容，从桌面上夹起一颗棉花糖，轻轻地捏了捏。“那么……彭哥列想要什么？”

如此的开门见山让骸感到有点意外，不过既然如此，他也马上切入了正题。“希望您的部队停止对彭哥列同盟家族的袭击，否则彭哥列方会向黑手党执法机关提出申诉。不过，彭哥列十代更希望能与密鲁菲奥雷结成友好关系。  
”  
“黑手党执法机关是指……‘复仇者’吗？”  
骸停顿了一下。  
“没错。”

“想来骸君应该跟他们很熟悉吧？”

骸看着白兰慢悠悠地把棉花糖放进嘴里咀嚼着，心里忽然有了些不好的预感。但他只是挑了挑眉，以玩笑似的口吻说道：  
“白兰大人，那属于我的私人事务哦。当然，我认为首领派我来或许……确实有做‘反例’的意思也说不定。”

“哦～”白兰轻轻叹了一声。他的目光掠过骸的发际，最终意味深长地停顿在那酒红色的右瞳上。  
“那么……骸君你有没有想过……为什么复仇者竟然答应释放你这个‘反例’呢？”

***  
飞机起飞的轰鸣隔着巨大的玻璃窗，隐约地震动着地板。一个身材窈窕的少女拖着行李箱，轻快地跑向黑发青年身边。

“怎么这么慢？”

“抱歉，云雀先生。”女孩子略带羞涩地把丝绸领巾扯松了些，墨蓝的发丝柔顺地垂下来。“去办了点事情……”

男子没多说什么，朝她伸过手去，示意她把沉重的行李箱交给自己。姑娘看见银色的光芒像蜻蜓的薄翅般一闪，停驻在男子中指上。那是精度A级以上的戒指之一，全世界只有14个人拥有，而眼前的人便是其中之一。  
——彭哥列最强的守护者，云雀恭弥。

“走吧。”他说。她报以恬美一笑。

早春的东瀛，樱花初咲。此次的行程赶得不大巧，来不及待到漫山花开的盛景了。云雀对此不以为意，库洛姆毕竟是女生，心里有一点点遗憾。  
“骸大人好像也很喜欢樱花呢。”

但骸大人不在。下次回来至少要到明年了吧……

这样想着，两人已经坐在了机舱里。靠窗的库洛姆斜倚着椅背，默不作声地眺望万里云海，猜测着地面上正在远去的风景。

在从日本离开之前，库洛姆去了十代首领的家里，以与纲吉同去意大利“留学”的朋友身份把手信带给在家的沢田太太。此外她的任务主要是协助云雀，用雾的幻术替他提供隐蔽。

他们所调查的是密鲁菲奥雷家族在并盛地下的分支基地，对云雀来讲更多的意义也在于铲除威胁并盛的不安全因素。

这个云雾组合相当稳定，至少比起“正牌”的某个雾属性来，库洛姆要听话许多，从来不会给云雀造成什么困扰。自打多年前的指环争夺战以后，她就和云雀渐渐熟络起来——藉着某人的原因。云雀朝旁边瞥了一眼。少女安静地坐在他身边，她的一部分头发梳起呈凤梨形状，沉思般的侧脸让云雀联想起了某种观赏植物。

“够了。”他突然说。

“哎？”  
云雀不客气地审视着她的紫色瞳孔。“如果没记错的话，现在你还在任务中吧。”

雾之少女突然调皮一笑，瞬间染上了平日所没有的妩媚。“你感觉到了？恭弥。”

“哼。”对六道骸那种令人讨厌的意识链接，并非只有彭哥列的超直感才能看透。这些年来和骸的交集已经让云雀对此有了足够的敏感。

“恭弥竟然只把行程告诉彭哥列？我好伤心。”

“那就快滚回去。”那只多管闲事的草食动物，回去再咬杀他。

“kufufu。人家只是担心你把可爱的库洛姆累坏了，顺便来打声招呼。”不顾脑海里髑髅本人的小声抗议，骸的话语继续以少女清甜的嗓音传向云雀。“不过呢，我一时半会还不能回去，毕竟主人家盛情难却……今天夜里我的运动量可能会比较大，所以不要让我分神哦……”

云雀下意识地一愣，只一瞬，骸的感觉消失了。

运动量？

\--------------  
骸睁开眼睛，嘴角的笑还没有消失。恭弥知道他的意思吗？还是误解他的意思呢？……啊啊。好想再看看他是什么表情呢。

有人轻轻在门上扣了两下。他从床上坐起来，去打开了门。服务生恭敬地站在门外：  
“客人，请问需要什么服务吗？”

“啊，”六字的赤瞳笑盈盈地望着对方。“能帮我把晚饭拿来吗。”

……傀儡的引线已经准备好了。

从下午到傍晚，和白兰断断续续的交谈一直让骸感到一种微妙的烦躁。  
这个摸不透的家伙，简直像狐狸一样狡猾。与这个人周旋，骸头一次感到有些力不从心。  
白兰引着六道骸在密鲁菲奥雷基地各处稍微参观了一下，似乎他并不在意让家族的总部情况暴露在骸的眼前，反倒时不时地以一种有趣似的目光观察骸的反应。

他们在庭院的喷泉边站定，白兰懒懒地舒展了一下上肢，骸立在他一侧，眼睛望着潺潺的流水，若有所思。

“您对基地有何印象？”银发男人笑眯眯地问道。

骸一脸淡然，倒也不失礼节。“不愧是新兴之族，令人惊叹。”

“对我呢？”

“……您深谋远虑，和沢田纲吉很不同。”

“你对彭哥列十代目很随便呢。呵呵，小正对我也是这样～”白兰突然朝前探过身来，拉近了和六道骸的距离。“不过，我更想看看你的……‘外交技巧’哦。”

“抱歉，那种东西我没带来。”骸同样以微笑回敬，心里对白兰轻浮的语气感到很不舒服。“……说笑了。该讲的话已经讲明白了，希望您再考虑一下，我也好回去交差。”

“好吧。”白兰直起身去，脸上又浮现出了那种玩味的笑。“那么，今天辛苦了，先送骸君去休息吧。”

骸感到白兰所感兴趣的并不是与彭哥列的关系，而是彭哥列的人员本身，这中间似乎也包括他自己。不过，所谓的‘外交技巧’他还是带着的，虽然沢田纲吉从来不希望他这么做，而云雀只会讥其为“败坏风纪”。

***  
服务生转身离去。骸眨了眨眼睛，反手将门掩上。三叉戟的尖端在他手中流光一闪。

“传递附身”，作为六道骸特有的能力之一，很少在非紧急的场合使用。这种附身是传递式的，以三叉戟为媒介，一个被控制者可以接触更多对象，将他们逐一变成可以附身的容器。换言之，这是一种不用本体出马，而与诸多载体“缔结契约”的手段。  
骸有点疲倦地靠在门板上，低头望着自己修长的手指。库洛姆如今已经能够自己制造幻觉维持内脏了，因此她把雾之指环还给了骸，此刻它就戴在他中指上。

“我可是彭哥列家族的雾之守护者啊。”

离开基地时对纲吉说过的这句话，现在听来有点夸口。沢田如果知道他的雾守要用阴招来窃取情报，恐怕不会很高兴。但是，从敌人那里弄情报，又有什么正当手段可言呢。  
何况，他正处于客场作战的境地里。  
“传递附身”可能要同时操纵多人，需要相当集中的意念，骸会为此消耗相当大的精力，因此他的本体只能呆在房间里不动，之前用意识联接库洛姆，就是为了告诉她不要在今晚联络自己，以免干扰。——但是那句意味不明的话惹恭弥生气了也说不定。  
想到云雀，骸的神色柔和了一瞬。  
他重新回到床上躺下。这房间他检查过了，并没有装摄像头，但外面的走廊里，各个角落一定都在严密地防范着他。殊不知，此刻他的附身体早已若无其事地行走在密鲁菲奥雷人员当中，并将一个又一个人偶收入掌中了。

“彭哥列雾守在做什么？”  
属下汇报说：“一直在房间休息。”

白兰的食指和中指揉搓着雪白的棉花糖，微一用力，它变形裂开。他举起它，将鼻尖凑过去观察上面的裂纹。  
“原来如此。不过……不按理出牌的并不只有你一个人哦，六道骸君。”

\-------------------------------------------

第二章 黑暗对面

六道骸头一次看见云雀恭弥笑的样子，是在许多年前的彭哥列指环争夺战云之战。原本已经完成任务的库洛姆也许是察觉到了骸的想法，还是来到了云战的场地。

“你不用来也可以的！”犬朝小姑娘没好气地吼了一声。没想到库洛姆只是干脆地在他旁边坐了下来。

“我也想观战。”她说。她听见骸在她的脑海里轻轻地叹了一声：

“谢谢，我可爱的库洛姆。”

彭哥列云守沉着地站在铁丝网围成的场地中间，对迎面袭来的钢铁的庞然大物丝毫不放在眼里。两拐子下去火烟骤然腾起，云雀平稳落地，将合一的云之指环抛向空中。那道流星般的弧线之下，他看见转过身的黑发少年抿起嘴角，笑得骄傲凛然。

“这个我不要。”  
他有一秒钟失了神。

这就是云雀恭弥，曾经被自己用幻术狠狠捉弄过的云雀恭弥。骸只熟悉他倔强而愤恨的眼神，他平日冷淡高傲的表情，不曾想过他也可以笑得这样纯粹而漂亮。那一夜莫斯卡暴走，学校被炸得支离破碎，少女抱着书包冲进危机四伏的操场，顾不得其他守护者大喊“危险”。而那些摇晃着的画面透过她的眼睛，成为了骸日后无法舍弃的重要记忆。

“是你？”黑发少年站在明灭的火光里，手抚着受伤的左肩，一脸惊愕的表情。浓烟在他身后冲天而起。

骸瞬间明白。

云雀认得出冲进来的是雾之守护者。——云雀看过雾战的过程。云雀知道他在。他们同样在默默暗中关注着彼此，却又执意互相隐瞒。

学会坦诚是一个漫长的进行时，在那以后，他对云雀的称呼慢慢改成“恭弥”，云雀也慢慢开始在他面前露出笑容，对于“在一起”这样的事情，理由一向过剩，而时间从来短缺。

***

“这样啊……”  
沢田纲吉坐在办公桌后面托着腮，叹了口气。

“总之平安回来了就好。”他把报告书放在一边，仰头望着面前的雾之守护者，“关于和白兰的交涉就先搁一边吧……你好像很累呢，没关系吗？”

或许是跟着Reborn呆久了的缘故，纲吉养成了观察人的习惯。这也可能源于彭哥列血统的敏锐直感，不过，把身边重要同伴的状况时时放在心里，大概是他天性使然。

骸轻笑着摇摇头。他脸色有点苍白，不过看上去一切还好。纲吉有点担心地注视着他的眼睛。

“不要勉强啊，骸。”

“我从没打算替你卖命干活哦，彭哥列。”骸讲话还是像以前一样挑衅，不过纲吉对这种语气早已习惯了。“放心，我会努力偷懒的。”

褐髮青年忍不住笑起来，骸拢起双臂沉吟地看着他。这些年来沢田纲吉变了很多，那份天真倒是恒久至今，不晓得是该替他庆幸还是不幸。这个总是苦恼着抓狂着做着傻事的首领，却是第一个用光明清洗了骸的世界的人。  
他不打算把昨晚自己的策略告诉沢田，让棋子动起来的时机还没到。

“说起来……”骸的目光落到桌上的另一份报告上。“恭弥来过了？”

“唔……”被学长用很凶的样子警告了今后不许随便告诉骸他的日程。纲吉想到这不禁打了个寒噤，“骸你是不是又招惹云雀学长什么了啊。”

“kufufu。大概吧～”不过骸现在可没有气力再去捅马蜂窝。

“对了，”沢田纲吉想起什么似的，“今天晚上要开个会——呃，”看到骸一脸不耐的表情，又赶紧添上一句，“你和学长说一声，你俩就不用来了。”

“什么要事？”

“不、没什么……”时隔多年纲吉发现自己和六道骸讲话还会忍不住紧张。“迪诺师兄会过来，嗯……听说总部改天会举行九代目的生日宴会，可能要我们过去——”

“明白了。我会告诉恭弥 不 要 来开会的。”骸朝十代目点了点头，“那么，Arrivederci。”

***  
“你的夜间运动结束了？”

他吃惊地抬头望去。最熟悉的人站在台阶顶端，身后是雾守住所爬满常青藤的灰色石墙。早上下过一阵细雨，空气里弥漫着清凉的湿，那个人的身影仿佛沾着露水，衣角在微风中如蝶翅习习颤动。

“……还在梦游？”云雀恭弥说着，居高临下地露出一抹微笑。

“想不到恭弥特意在家门口等我，真感动。”

他拾级而上，脸颊浮现出生动的表情。在密鲁菲奥雷出任务期间骸一直感到面部神经僵硬，直到现在才终于有了一点熟悉的知觉。云雀皱着眉看他走到身边。  
“谁等你了？我刚送库洛姆回来。”

“撒谎不好哦。”骸摘下手套，温暖的手背碰了碰云雀冰凉的颧骨。“……我回来了。” 

彭格列十代首领所在的城堡处于背山靠海的古镇郊外。处于“实习”阶段的纲吉和守护者们大多数时间就呆在这里。此外，这儿离加百罗涅的地盘不太远，迪诺一有空就会来教纲吉熟悉家族情况，为今后进行一些必要的准备。

云守和雾守的情况略有不同，他们各自有单独的住处，不常在基地里。云雀有自己的风纪财团事务需要打理，而且他依然讨厌群聚，所以他的住宅设在相对幽静的地方。至于六道骸和库洛姆•髑髅，住所长期以幻术隐蔽着，地点不明。

不过，云雀对这里并不陌生。

“话说回来，为什么你要把库洛姆带去日本啊……”骸坐在桌前，中指不经意地敲着桌沿。“让她在这边四处玩玩不好么。”

紫眸少女脸上露出浅浅的酒窝。她把盘子放到两人面前，转身又走回厨房。

云雀哼了一声。“不大放心把她自己留在这，意大利男人又不正经又危险……眼前就有一个。”他朝着不安分地靠过来的六道骸抬起拐子，“给我好好吃饭。”

“那是什么意思啊。”骸小声埋怨了一句，听见隔壁传来少女格格的笑声。

晚霞无声地透过窗纱，在客厅里漫延出一片缱绻的颜色。三个人平静地吃着晚餐，不时地在叮当的杯盘碰撞声中讲几句话——究竟是什么时候习惯于这样的场景，云雀自己也感到不可思议。时光似乎把那个会边虐杀边残酷地笑着的六道骸带走了，把那个打不赢对手便一直执拗着不松口的云雀恭弥也带走了。锋芒还在，多余的棱角却磨得圆熟了几分，是因为时间还是因为什么别的，他不知道。

库洛姆收拾停当准备出门的时候，天色已经黑透。骸在阳台上喊了一句。“哪儿去？”

“找阿犬和千种～”姑娘穿上靴子，轻轻巧巧地站起来把长发一甩。“顺便去BOSS那替您开会呀。骸大人、云雀先生，我走了。”

前门喀挞一响。

雾守的别墅前面是一大片林子，越过树丛可以看见不远处镇子上的灯火阑珊如萤。天空斜垂进群山之后，群星明明暗暗地在头顶汇成浩渺的河流。

云雀低下头看了一眼手表，从栏杆旁边直起身去。“我回去了。”

在他打开阳台的拉门之前骸的双臂已经环上了他的肩膀。一瞬间重心前移，云雀的手指抵在门框上，感觉骸像是塌下来一样从身后攫住了自己。他的呼吸带着紊乱的倦意。

“让我靠一会儿，恭弥。”骸喃喃地说。“我累坏了……”

云雀没多说什么，任由他静静地倚着。前心传来玻璃的冰凉，后背传来心跳的温热，交织在胸腔里让人恍然有些酸楚。

“发生什么事了么。”

骸摇摇头，细碎的长发在云雀脖颈边扫了一下。什么也没发生，至少到现在为止还是这样……这次出使密鲁菲奥雷并没有什么明显的疏漏，第二天一早白兰很客气地陪他吃了早饭便送他回来了，但那个地方总有种让他感到不舒服的气息，叫他不愿再想起来。  
深入敌巢这种事情，恭弥做不来，别人也做不来，更何况他也不愿意让他们插手。他曾经对彭哥列说过，既然是黑手党，总要有人来做那些不甚光彩的工作。

“我背的罪状也不算少了，多一两条也无所谓吧。”

“别再弄脏你的手了……”那时沢田纲吉看上去很想这样说，但最后还是默然地看他走开。这些年过去，有些话他不能再像少年时节那样口无遮拦了。作为首领，必须考虑通盘利益。

“差不多了吧。”

骸回过神来，感到云雀正试图松开他的手腕。……不过乖乖放手就不是六道骸了。  
“恭弥今晚留下来吧。”云守的宅子离这里很远的说。  
“不要。”云雀的声音带上了平日的火气。“赶快放手，死凤梨。”  
“有什么关系嘛～我的屋子很大，床也……”  
骸感到拐子和杀气一起抵在了自己腰间。“再不放手就咬杀。”  
“喂喂恭弥你干嘛寸步不离地把凶器带在身上——”他怨念地松开了云雀，看着对方走到玄关去拿外衣。云雀一边披上西服一边说，  
“不在自己家里睡不习惯。”

原来如此。骸脸上浮起一丝笑，跟着拿起外套走到门口。

“你这是去哪？”云雀疑惑地看了他一眼。

“当然是去恭弥家啦～恭弥是这个意思吧？”

“才不是！！！”

***  
“哎……恭弥没有来啊。”迪诺显得有点遗憾，纲吉无奈地朝他点点头。“学长讨厌群聚嘛……”

“呵呵，一点没变呀，云雀那家伙。”

“你也一样没有长进啊棒球白痴！！十代目，不能对那个家伙太迁就了！还有那个六道骸啊——”

纲吉不禁莞尔，他望着他的守护者们，心里一阵安然。岚守坐在他身边愤怒地声讨着云守雾守的随意缺席，凤梨头少女坐姿端端眼神羞怯地听着，雨守万年不变地好言相劝，还是少年的雷守靠在椅背上偷偷打着哈欠。和坐在并盛的寿司店里没什么两样，但他知道每个人都早已心照不宣地脱离了黑手党游戏的时代。

这就是family吧？

“对了，大哥怎么没跟迪诺先生一起回来？”

“啊。”迪诺回过头来。“他留在Varia那边了，稍微做一下安排。九代目的生日会其实原本并不打算办这么大，但是有不少同盟家族的成员想来会会面……作为继承人的你还是去露个脸好。而且，”他笑了笑，“老爷子说特别想见你。”

纲吉有点不好意思地咧了咧嘴。他也很久没见过九代目了，去看看老人家也对，只不过一想到要碰见一大群货真价实的黑手党，果然还是有点发怵——他心底里依旧对这职业有抵触情绪。

“我去。”20岁的年轻首领并未迟疑多久。“在那里还可以见到Reborn吧。”

“没错。”

想到Reborn，纲吉蓦地心底一动。

“真是怀念啊，跟Reborn先生在一起的日子。”狱寺一脸感动的神色，山本笑嘻嘻地拍了拍他的肩膀。“小鬼也是，还有斯夸罗没准也能碰见呢。”

“那……难、难道XANXAS也会在？！”纲吉一个激灵，迪诺忍俊不禁地看着他。

“是啊……话说回来，先别急着猜这些了，你们还是赶快把人员去留分配好吧，我跟总部去联络。”

为了防备附近的密鲁菲奥雷家族，必须留下一部分人在这里守卫。既然大哥已经在总部，守护者再带去一两个就足够了——纲吉挠了挠头发，皱起眉思索着。云雀学长肯定不愿意去出席宴会，这样一来大概六道骸也……

“身为左右手，一定要跟在十代目身边！”狱寺先表了决心。山本通情达理的说：“那我留下好了。”

“库洛姆呢？”

她柔声说：“和骸大人在一起就好。”

纲吉想了想。“那就狱寺和蓝波跟我去吧。波维诺家族肯定会来人，正好你可以去见见家族成员。”

蓝波没有表示异议。“那么，”迪诺见状说道：“就这样定——”

“请等一下。”

众人纷纷扭头，惊奇的看着草壁那特别的发型出现在门口。草壁哲矢朝纲吉稍微点头致意，然后说：“委员长的口信，不需要多余的留守人员，他一个人就可以。”

“怎么可以……”纲吉忍不住叫出来，“让云雀学长一个人？！”

“恭先生很强。”草壁平板地复述着，“而且骸认为密鲁菲奥雷不会借机攻击这里。”

狱寺小声吐槽了一句“怎么又扯出骸来”，迪诺沉默了一下。“为什么？”

“内部情报。”

“所以说这么重大的事情居然两个人都不亲自来讲？！”岚守顿时愤然作色但又被雨守按回椅子上。代人受过的髑髅坐在对面，视线在他们和纲吉之间不安地来回逡巡。

纲吉沉思不语。六道骸给他的报告书里并没有提到他有在密鲁菲奥雷安置内线，只讲了些配置和与白兰的会谈情况，这是为什么？他做了什么事情又要瞒着大家吗？

“……骸和云雀学长都是这个意见？”他问草壁。

“是的。”草壁简单地回到。“派我来传达。”

几个人安静下来看着纲吉，等待他的决断。纲吉叹了口气。虽然云雀学长总是只报告自己认为必要的事情，但学长行事沉稳可靠，他从不担心，倒是骸……

“好吧。”许久，他从座位上站起来。“留守任务交给云之守护者，其余人后天启程，前往彭哥列总部。”

\------------------------------------------

第三章 联姻请求

“纲吉君说得没错。”骸无奈地叹了口气。“让你群聚一次比摆平一个敌对家族还要难啊，恭弥。”  
他伸出右手在空中徒然地停留了几秒，看月光流沙一样从指缝里泻下来。云雀背对他躺着，没说话。

“睡着了？”

骸欠身斜过脸悄悄察看，被云雀用手肘狠狠敲回去。“你在这罗嗦个没完我怎么可能睡着!”

六道骸笑着躺回枕头上，长长的蓝色发丝散乱开来，他没去管它。“不去开会没关系吧？……听说跳马那家伙要来。”  
云雀从鼻腔里哼了一声。“咬杀他的机会多的是。”

他把头埋进枕头，任由着自己陷进床垫柔软的弧度，姿势让骸联想起蜷缩着的猫，也许不很恰当，但教人不由心生怜爱。彭哥列云守的乡土情结严重，自从来到意大利以来一直致力于把自己的住宅改造成和室。由于某个人的反对，现在一楼是和式而二层保留了西式布置。

[为什么日本人不喜欢睡软绵绵的床，非要打地铺啊]

[免得睡出你这样欠咬杀的凤梨发型]

房间里阒静无声，云雀的呼吸渐渐趋于平缓，骸不再讲话，只是仰面躺着。他在回来之后又动用了一次第六道，再度附身的是密鲁菲奥雷总部的一个高层通讯人员，当初用“传递附身”时骸的意识辗转了很久才接触到他。利用这个人在通讯系统里查了一下，近三天内的黑白魔咒部署计划一目了然。

——白兰指示，一个月内暂停对彭哥列的攻击，在此期间任何人不得私自触犯彭哥列人员。

这个指示有点奇怪。不见得是骸的谈判起了什么作用，更有可能的是对方正在策划什么。云雀打电话让草壁去交代给沢田，但为了保险起见，骸决定这两天保持监视。——虽然会稍微消耗点力气。  
……事情完了之后一定要向彭哥列申请带薪假期。骸有些朦胧地这样想着，睡意雾气一样渐渐泛上来。他挣了挣，侧过脸望着身边熟睡的人。云雀墨色的短发下露出白皙的脖颈，清秀的轮廓随着呼吸而有细微的伏动，那样子让骸忍不住想把他圈进怀里，但最后只是伸手过去替他掖了掖被角。

从没想过一个人可以这样百看不厌。

以前，睡觉对骸来说并不是什么美好的事情，长年的梦魇经常让他在深夜惊醒，逼他反复回忆起小时候那些不愉快的事情。他可以控制任何人的意识，却唯独掌控不了自己的梦。对比之下，总是堂而皇之地在并中天台上入睡的黑发少年每每让他感到嫉妒不已。

直到有一天他和他打得累了，累到一齐倒在蓝天底下的天台上，气喘吁吁的云雀忽然拽过骸的胳膊，毫不客气地枕了下去。退散噩梦的方法多简单，安心的睡意袭来只是一瞬间，骸却发现自己为这一刻等了那么多年。

大概这就是……‘幸福’……吧？

***  
“真的没问题吗？”

彭哥列十代认认真真地盯着骸的眼睛。骸耸耸肩。  
“谁知道呢——”  
“这可不是闹着玩的！”沢田皱起眉头说道，望了望窗口又压低声音，“你上次去密鲁菲奥雷做了什么？”  
“侵入他们的情报系统，如此而已。”骸说，“你果然还是信不过我吧，彭哥列。”  
“这么多年了怎么可能呢……”棕色眸子里带着些许无奈，纲吉有点焦虑地摇了摇头，[说信不过也是你对我吧，不然为什么总是瞒着我擅自行动？]不过他没有讲出来。

“唉……虽然你的情报是真的，也说不准白兰会突然变卦啊，你就不担心学长吗？话说回来，骸你有好好地跟云雀学长告别么，他今天早上看上去气色很不爽耶……”

骸望着他。

早年在黑曜对战的时候，骸被大空的火焰狠狠地烫过一下子。死气之炎劈头罩上来的时候，一生未见过的耀眼光芒让他很是惊讶。那是人的灵魂的亮光，纯然无暇，习惯了夜行的六道骸被那温度灼伤，甚至连还手也忘记。

他始终觉得沢田纲吉不可思议。

“彩虹婴儿才走了这么些时日你就变得唠叨了，纲吉君。”走出彭哥列城堡，远远看见其他人已经整装待发地等在车子旁边。沢田纲吉朝大家挥了挥手，露出一丝笑容，同时听见骸在身后说道：“不用担心，——昨天开始这附近的密鲁菲奥雷部队都收到了撤退命令，现在只有第三部队还没完全撤回。而且，我也稍微准备了一下。”  
纲吉回过头去。“又是‘内部情报’？说起来第三部队队长好像是——咦咦咦？？！！”  
他吃惊地愣住了，与此同时不远处的守护者们同时发出了惊讶的声音。

彭哥列城堡消失了，面前只有一片密林。

库洛姆轻轻“哇”了一声，蓝波不停地揉眼睛以为出现了错觉。还是纲吉首先回过神来。“你用了幻术？”  
蓝发男子一脸戏谑地走过他身边。“稍微变了个戏法，把幻影投射到一公里以外的山上去了……kufufu，不知道恭弥会不会迷路呢……”

***  
深蓝的夜色纱幕一样垂落到意大利群山之上，山脉似黝黑起伏的波浪环绕着灯火璀璨的城堡，城堡如同大海中心的方舟。这艘方舟载着最强黑手党家族的神话驶过了百年，如今正要迎接新的血脉、希望与危机。

这里是彭哥列总部。

“虽然在照片上见过但果然还是很厉害……”一想到历代首领和守护者都曾在这里走过，无形的肃然之感在纲吉心里油然而生。六个守护者静静地跟在他后面，回廊里响着哒哒的脚步声。

“沢田殿下！”  
一个浅发色的青年从走廊另一端跑过来，面露喜色。“九代目在等你……”  
“巴、巴吉尔？”  
在这样的场合见面让双方都忍不住有点局促。门外顾问属下的巴吉尔踌躇地望着纲吉身后很有气势的一干守护者。“唔……那个……我先带守护者的各位去休息室吧，晚会就快要开始了。沢田殿下，九代目说想跟你讲几句话，他就在走廊尽头的房间里。”  
“哎？嗯，好吧。我这就过去。”

和纲吉分开之后狱寺忍不住嘀咕起来。“老头子找十代目做什么啊？神神秘秘的。”  
“叙叙旧吧……极限地好久没见了。”  
“为什么我总觉得你的定语很奇怪——或许两代彭哥列要一起在宴会上亮相吧。”  
“嘛～没准是有哪个家族来给阿纲提亲？”  
“什么！！！！”  
“喂狱寺你冷静一点……”

六道骸和库洛姆并排走在最后面。女孩子还在好奇地望着四周的布置，骸不经意地朝窗口瞟了一眼，看见庭院里的双层喷泉正在月光下落下碎银似的水花。

白兰……

骸吃惊地发现自己依旧在为这件事情不安。很久以来，他还是头一回因为什么事情而不安这么久，也许是危险的直觉，但也许是过虑。

他掏出手机，轻轻按出了熟悉的号码。

***  
夜总是魔法开始生效的时间。

沢田纲吉换好正装，从高高穹起的门厅穿过的时候，同盟家族的成员已经陆续到达了宴会正厅。虽然他听见了人们用细碎的意大利语小声议论着“彭哥列第十代”之类的，但他最怕的情况因为九代目的细心宽厚，并没有发生。

“你的主要任务是放松你自己。去和朋友们好好享受宴会就好，客人们会由我来接待的。”九代首领这样告诉他。  
放松倒是不大可能，但至少他不用一直提心吊胆着如何应付那些比他资深得多的黑手党了。他四顾周围，穿着晚礼服的人们三三两两地在吊灯下走过，音乐声柔和地漂浮在空气中。

“十代首领，这边！！”

岚守在靠近阳台的一张桌子旁朝他招了招手。狱寺隼人一身黑西装，赭红衬衫，领带打得整整齐齐，见了他便露出爽朗的笑容。纲吉走过去坐下，狱寺把乘着红酒的高脚杯递给他，纲吉腼腆地笑了一下。

“狱寺君，你应当去跳舞。”现在的样子看上去很帅气哦，有不少女孩子在朝这边看呢。

银灰发色的青年理所当然地摇摇头，眼睛里满是单纯的热忱。“那怎么行，当然要守卫着十代目啦。——而且那群家伙一个也指望不上。”他一手撑在桌面上托着腮，“蠢牛还是小鬼，草皮头和那个凤梨组合暂且不提，山本那家伙居然在这时候跑去跟斯夸罗练剑……切，一点危机感都没有的家伙。”  
纲吉小心地喝了一口酒。“所以说到底你就是在生山本的气么——”  
“没有！！我怎么可能生那种家伙的气！！”  
“唔唔……”沢田纲吉在内心叹起气来。揣摩家族成员之间的微妙关系一向让纲吉感到棘手，真想问问历代首领是不是也有同样的烦恼。

他们略显沉默地坐在桌旁，大厅的金红灯火混合露台透进的冰蓝色月光，让人思绪荡漾又迷离。纲吉望着九代目和蔼地和晚辈们交谈着，心里一阵恍然，不知道自己何年何月才能变成那样左右逢源的模样。有点钦佩，但又有些抗拒。  
“说起来，Reborn先生见到了吗?”  
“没有……”褐髮青年垂下眼帘。“九代目说他有新任务，已经离开了。呵呵，没准又去训练哪个家族的继承人了吧？”  
很想念他。这是如果见面，纲吉相信一定能说出口的真心话。但是，Reborn不可能一直在他身边，或许其他人也一样——虽然他不愿意这么去想。  
谈话间门厅忽然起了一点骚动。纲吉抬头看去，吃惊地发现了那与众不同的蓝色凤梨发型。而且是两个。

库洛姆•髑髅从楼梯上翩然走下。她身着及地的粉蓝色长裙，长发如绸缎一般柔顺地从肩上垂落，雪白的颈上系着丝带，发际插一朵白玫瑰。蕾丝边的眼罩恰到好处地妆衬了少女的灵秀气质，她远远地朝纲吉这边望过来，抿起嘴角温婉一笑。  
六道骸在一旁相当优雅地挽着她的手，自家的姑娘成为全场焦点，这个家伙果然还是很得意的样子。他牵着她走到大厅中央，彬彬有礼地欠了欠身，然后随着节拍踏出了第一道圆弧。  
“啊拉，那是哪家来的，好漂亮的人耶。”  
“听说是第十代雾守……”  
“……一定没错，你看那戒指……”  
来宾的议论声飘过来，狱寺翻了翻眼睛。“还是一样爱出风头啊，那个六道骸。”  
纲吉按捺不住地笑出声来。“是啊，这样一来倒是帮我们隐蔽得更好了呢……”他注视着那两人配合完美地在圆舞曲里旋转，少女的裙摆云朵一般飘漾着，看上去久违地开心，令他也莫名地感到安慰。纲吉自己并不适应这类场合，但至少他的雾守看上去如鱼得水。  
一曲终了。有人鼓起掌来。纲吉回过头去，正对上九代目又是惊奇又是赞许的目光。[选守护者还蛮有眼光嘛]，就好像在这么说。

[有他们在真好。我也是这样想哦。]他粲然一笑。

***  
“你应该请我可爱的库洛姆跳舞，彭哥列。”骸晃了晃手里的酒杯，眼睛随着库洛姆和迪诺移动。“我不大希望她被‘又不正经又危险的意大利男人’盯上。”

“我不会跳舞。”纲吉半笑半恼地回过去。“云雀学长那边情况如何？”

“没有异样。”云雀刚刚终于回了骸的短信。很简洁，只有[咬杀]两个字，这表明一切正常。

“那就好。”一脸苦劳相的首领显得稍微安心了点。阳台上隐隐传来狱寺和山本的例常争吵声，他下决心不仔细去听。

“骸……”犹豫了一会，纲吉斟酌着说：“我想了很长时间，关于你在密鲁菲奥雷的调查，能不能把想法稍微告诉我一下？虽然我们确实需要情报，但是我想……唔……最好不要卷入多余的危险比较好……”

骸把酒杯放回桌上。“多谢你的关心。”他开始露出招牌式的微笑，“不过我是个自私的人，当然想要找点更多的乐趣……夺取身体的话，多一两个也没什么哦～”

彭哥列十代的表情晃动了一下。“你还在这么想啊？夺取我的身体什么的……”

“你看上去很受打击？”  
当然会很受打击吧。“……不说这个。关于密鲁菲奥雷家族，传说他们一直在进行违禁实验，但我们始终无法抓住把柄。我也知道他们其实想吞并彭哥列势力，可是比起这个，我更担心大家的安全……”

纲吉露出苦恼的神色。  
“唉。”  
骸用有点哀怜的目光看着自家首领。“沢田纲吉，你不能永远天真到只看着自己身边的东西哦。姑息只会把你逼到无路可走的～”  
“我明白，但是——”

他的声音被门厅的骚动打断了。喧哗声再次变大，场地上迪诺和髑髅也停下舞步朝那边看过去。一名属下疾步穿过礼堂，走到九代目耳边低声耳语了几句，纲吉认出那是Varia的服装。只见九代目神色一变，略加思索后慎重地点了点头。

“请他们进来。”

特殊暗杀部队Varia的队员戒备森严地进入大厅，来宾们疑惧地交头接耳着朝四周散开。斯夸罗最后一个走进来，神情很是警惕。狱寺和山本走到了纲吉身后，骸站起来，三叉戟已经握在了手里，他的瞳孔里闪着难以置信的震惊。纲吉讶异地看到一行人若无其事地走进来，他们不是彭哥列，也不是同盟家族。——甚至并不在邀请名单上。

白兰悠然地走下台阶，淡薄一笑。  
“哟～初次见面。”

***  
“这可不像是想和我们建立友好关系的样子啊，沢田纲吉君。”

银发男人坐在会客室的沙发上，好整以暇地把目光在严阵以待的彭哥列众人之间逡巡了一遍，顺便似的朝雾守打了个招呼。

“我们是第二次见面了呢，骸君。”

骸直视着白兰，默然不语。虽然他对密鲁菲奥雷的部署成竹在胸，但白兰本人的行动确实无法预测。他的左手在衣袋里攥紧了手机，白兰如此大胆的举动让他也始料未及，忍不住担心起恭弥那边是不是也有什么事发生。

如果出了什么万一那一切都是他的错——

“那么。先介绍一下吧。也好让你们放心。”白兰说道，把手向后挥了一下。  
“密鲁菲奥雷雾守，幻骑士。”黑发男人不苟言笑地点了点头。  
“雨守，古罗•基西尼亚。”密鲁菲奥雷的人似乎长相都很奇特，但是从外表上能感觉到并非泛泛之辈。

白兰以很坦然的神情笑了笑。“两位都是玛雷戒指的拥有者。剩下的几个，小正在国外，吉尔君跟贵家族的某一位有些过节所以没让他来，γ君嘛……大概闹了别扭，没联系上他。至于小尤妮——”  
他鹰隼似的目光回到了纲吉身上。“这就说到正题了，纲吉君。此次我前来正是为了家族的联姻大计——”

“联姻？！”

吃惊的不止纲吉一个，彭哥列几人也露出了不可思议的表情。狱寺在下面悄悄踩了山本一下：“你这混蛋果然是个乌鸦嘴！！”  
白兰侃侃继续：“这就是我直接来见十代首领的原因。”  
“少胡扯！”狱寺略带激动地说，“为什么要在九代目生日宴时闯进彭哥列总部？你们的阴谋到底是什么！！”  
对方无辜似的举起双手。“只是希望和彭哥列建立友好关系～如果日后成了同盟家族，提前来领教一下大方之家有什么不好？请你仔细看清了，这边只有三人，而且没有做任何手脚哦～”他的眼睛朝六道骸颇具深意地瞥了一眼。“骸君是懂幻术的，不可能被骗过去的对吧。”  
狱寺等人也望向骸那边。骸未置可否，漠然地说：  
“彼此彼此。”

纲吉稳定了一下心绪，接着问道：“你说的‘联姻’是——”  
白兰再次露出笑容。“希望我们的尤妮公主能嫁到十代家族。”

太过突然，一时间几人都不知如何作答。许久，山本提出了质疑：“我听说那位尤妮公主现在还不到十六岁啊。”  
“这是经她自愿的哦。”白兰十指交叉，轻松地朝后靠了靠。“当然时日并不急。……不过，还是希望她能早到贵家族适应一下，作为十代目的未婚妻——”  
“等一下！！谁允许了！！！十代目本人根本没有同意！！！”狱寺愤然地瞪着他。

纲吉坐在椅子上，感觉脑海里一片混乱。他想过白兰的各种手段，唯独没想过联姻这一招，而且结婚这样的事情突然落到自己头上，完全没有心理准备。

“呵呵……这只是个建议。希望纲吉君好好考虑一下，不用现在就决定。如果彭哥列接受联姻并能保证她的安全，则证明彭哥列确有修好诚意，密鲁菲奥雷会以同盟身份平等地与贵家族合作。”白兰说。  
“这不公平。”迪诺开了口，“你们又怎么证明自己有修好诚意，而不只是用联姻来牵制彭哥列？”  
“既然这样，”白兰沉吟了一下。“或许我们也可以接受彭哥列的人哦。”  
这次他的目光落到了众人中唯一的女孩子身上。库洛姆吓了一跳，下意识地朝后退了半步，与此同时骸一只手从后面挽住了她的肩。  
蓝发男子保护似的站到姑娘身边，带着反感的眼神盯着白兰。  
“这和互换人质有什么区别么？”  
察觉到不友好的目光，白兰淡淡笑了。  
“哦哦。好夸张啊骸君。……只是个提议而已。”

***  
云雀恭弥在傍晚时分离开了被幻术隐蔽的彭哥列十代分部。

重要的事情和草壁交代了一下，他打算到附近去转一转。一切按照六道骸所说，密鲁菲奥雷大部已经撤退，能探知还在附近的都是素来与白魔咒不和的第三部队成员。

由于幻术的隐蔽，加上城堡的具体位置并没有暴露过，附近的小镇即使在彭哥列势力之内但也没有人接近过分部所在地，因此并没有多少受到突袭的危险。  
天黑下来的时候，云雀到达了这个古镇。

意大利是个美丽的地方，乳白或咖啡色的建筑，尖屋顶上方的星空总是干净得像块墨色玻璃板，偶尔的流星如同从上面滚落下来的细砂。云雀在微凉的山风中走过有些不平坦的石砖路，时不时仰头看上一眼。  
虽是如此，毕竟异乡。还是并盛最可爱。

他听见口袋里的手机再次发出微弱的振动。六道骸每隔几小时就发同样的短信回来，问着恭弥还好吗，恭弥有没有遇到什么危险之类的。云雀严重怀疑他是不是传染上了沢田纲吉的操心情结。  
在收到第十条的时候他终于忍无可忍地回了一句[咬杀]。出乎意料地，之后那家伙就消停下来了，也许正和草食动物们群聚得很融洽？  
……果然还是该咬杀。

想到这里，按下手机按键的气力陡然变大，他没好气地打开短信来看。

[恭弥：  
你那边没发生什么吧？我担心你……]

忍受这种远程废话而没法立刻咬杀对方，云雀恭弥感到很不爽。啪地一声合上手机，他打定主意直接穿过镇子回家去。

——突然间风声直扑后脑而来。  
拐子像一道白光似的甩过去，飞来物被击得粉碎。云雀直起身子，注视着袭击的来源。面前的店铺里传来酒保头疼的声音。“客人您喝多啦……”  
醉鬼在乱掷酒瓶么。哼，无聊。云雀转过身去，但他听到身后的叫喊声陡然变得尖利起来。  
“这制服……你、你不是彭哥列的人？！哇啊啊啊——”  
“滚开！”随着粗暴的吼声，门板被轰然撞到一边。云雀看到浅黄短发的男人一手还拿着啤酒瓶，另一手将黑色制服歪斜地往肩上搭着。中指上戒指的亮光在灯光下微弱一闪。  
“哦～”云雀感兴趣地扬起了嘴角，而对方也同时看到了他。

“彭哥列的云？”

雷的匣兵器呼啸而出的一瞬间对面云守的紫色火焰喷薄着四射绽开。街道上的人们惊恐地逃散开去。γ把酒瓶甩到地上，玻璃发出清脆的碎裂声，碎片被凌乱奔跑的鞋底碾压成齑粉。

“哼。来得正好。”

第四章 核心机密

飞速旋转的球体从不同方向弹射而来。云雀轻巧地闪身跃开，灼烫的电流擦过他的发梢，在身后的石墙上凶险地溅出火花。

……有两下子嘛。

论及近身战，彭哥列云守绝对是数一数二的厉害人物。只不过在这个匣兵器横行的时代，体术已不是实力的唯一衡量标准。打架没有规则可言，几年前在黑曜的地盘上他已经学到了这一点。

对云雀来讲，棋逢对手毕竟是令人兴奋的。他讨厌无意义的战斗，不乐意以强欺弱，但除了六道骸之外能让他认真过上几招的人总是很少。不过骸一向不希望云雀与别的家伙对战。专心战斗的时候，云雀的眼睛里光彩流转，像月光一样清冽逼人，骸很喜欢那样子的恭弥，不想让除自己以外的人看到。

但是，眼下的情势是远在彭哥列总部的骸所关照不到的。γ带着醉意的攻击不管不顾，随着电光一起扑向云雀的是暴烈的怒火；紫色的云之炎毫不示弱地裹挟着杀气扫过整条街道，砖瓦炸裂四碎，强大的力量让整个镇子的地面都震动起来。几乎是同一时间，彭哥列十代基地的草壁等人和附近待命的黑魔咒第三部队都感知到了冲突的发生；两股令人胆寒的戒指波动，猝不及防搅乱了平静的夜空。

以房屋作为掩体。云雀避过对方的锋芒，在雷之巨塔将自己笼罩之前飞快撤出攻击范围。他的速度之快让γ很是吃惊，但γ的匣兵器并不放松追踪，始终不停地试图将云雀逼向死角。

“该死的彭哥列……”男人的愤怒似乎毫无来由。但是，不管是单纯的仇视还是有什么隐情动机，都不是云雀所感兴趣的。他的身形如同离线的箭一般，T形拐凶猛地扫向敌人破绽。“废话就免了吧。”

γ的眼神里有一种发泄似的恨意，这让他不满足于匣兵器的力量而亲身上阵。云雀心里明白这种无章法的攻击是出于冲动而不是敌人有计划的阴谋，因此并不担心恋战的后果。他酣畅地将拐子一挥，全身心地投入到久违的激烈打斗之中。

大街尽头开始出现闪烁的火光，摇曳着的各色亮点如同萤火虫般飞来，那是不同属性的死气之炎。——先赶到现场的是第三部队。  
“γ队长！！”下属的野猿焦急而惶恐的喊声传过来。“冷静一下啊！！！现在有休战命令！！！”  
“管它去死！！！！”γ火气很盛地吼道。云雀余光一瞟，发现黑魔咒们并没有合力攻上来，他们纷纷犹豫地落到地面，举着武器不知如何是好。太猿一边让野猿联络总部，一边紧张地看着自己的队长和彭哥列守护者酣战。  
“大哥，快住手吧！！”他苦恼地劝道，“白兰正在和彭哥列谈判，你这样我们都很难办——”  
雷守冷笑一声。“难办什么！让那个混蛋把你们统统卖给彭哥列好了！！！！”  
“不、可是——”

γ失去冷静的的攻势在一瞬间让云雀找到了空隙。眼前黑影一闪，男人看见紫色火光刷地袭向自己前心，立刻将雷盾护在面前。与此同时他的球棒出其不意地穿过雷电层而直捣云守的身影。

“消失了？！”

未及他意识到这是怎么一回事，钢拐已经以决绝的力度重重击向他的后背。γ在猛击之下狼狈地摔向地面，手中的武器远远地飞了出去，当啷啷地滚落到一边。  
绿色电光瞬间熄灭，太猿和野猿手忙脚乱上去搀扶。γ喘着粗气，吃惊地瞪着眼前的黑发青年。

“你……能用雾属性？”

刚刚出现在前方的影子是雾的幻觉，从背后攻击的才是正体。γ逐渐清醒了过来，意识到自己闹得有些过火了。他忍着痛摇晃着站立起来，一脸阴郁地盯着云雀，但没有再次点燃指环。

“还想打么？”  
没有回答他的问题，云雀平静地将左手拐子举至胸前。一枚E等级雾之指环戴在他的中指上。  
γ惨笑了一下。

“白兰也许想笼络你们，可惜我不是他乖乖听话的棋子。哼……这样也好，这样也许公主就不用做那家伙的饵送进你们嘴里了……”

他的神情一瞬间变得很痛苦。云雀并不清楚他话中的意思，但明白对方已无战意。悬浮着的云之刺猬化作一道紫光回到了匣子里，闪闪发光的两只电狐从夜空中滑落到γ的身边。一片狼藉的街道上，γ转过身去，蹒跚地走向了不安等待的黑魔咒成员。

“回去吧。”男人嗓音沙哑。“哪怕是死罪……”

***  
“这就是你们的所谓诚意？！”

狱寺重重地在桌子上捶了一拳，把手往对面的人一指。“十代目！！这些家伙一边假意谈判一边还不停地进攻，怎么能相信他们？！干脆现在就在这儿把他们解决掉！！！！”

白兰神色平淡地坐着，冷眼看着眼前的彭哥列众人一片震惊和愤慨的样子。刚刚到来的消息席卷了整个房间，γ的违令出击也让白兰意识到这变故很可能会影响彭哥列的决定。

想用挑起矛盾的办法让彭哥列拒绝联姻么。他叹了口气。γ倒真是个对尤妮忠心耿耿的骑士，激怒了彭哥列，不但联姻无望，没准连白兰自己也难从彭哥列总部脱身。这一招也许冒险，但相当有效。他斜眼瞥了瞥站在彭哥列身后的六道骸，骸的脸色有些苍白，看上去似乎说不出话来。

……是因为那个云雀恭弥吧。

感情有时候让人变得强大，能维系整个家族的稳定，但有时候也会成为掣肘的东西。某种意义上，这也是彭哥列家族的弱点所在。白兰收回目光轻咳一声，嘴角又出现了微笑。

“沢田纲吉君。”他说，“γ的行动实属我意料之外，虽然你们可能不相信我，还是先向你们道歉。嘛，γ君一直是‘在外不受令’的类型呢……第三部队我回去后会做出处理的。关于联姻的事情，只是个建议，希望纲吉君好好考虑一下，不用急着作决定。如果彭哥列接受联姻并能保证小尤妮的安全，那么密鲁菲奥雷会以同盟身份平等地与贵家族合作的。”

“开什么玩笑——”岚守还要争辩，但沢田制止了他。彭哥列十代用澄澈的眸子注视着白兰深不可测的眼睛。

“如果我拒绝呢？”

“那就很难说了。”白兰眯起眼睛。“但如果联姻成功，我保证密鲁菲奥雷和贵家族不会再有任何冲突。”他站起来，微微欠了欠身。“差不多是时候告辞了呢。不过，在下有一个小小的请求——可以单独和骸君讲几句话么？”

纲吉有点意外，刚把眼睛转向骸，便听见骸斩钉截铁地说道：“我觉得没什么好讲的。”

白兰笑得诡秘。“呵，好像被讨厌了呀～没关系。还会有机会的……叨扰了。”

四目相对的瞬间，六道骸确认了自己不得不去做的事情。他和彭哥列一样很清楚白兰的危险，但他是雾，命运中的动荡永远来得悄无声息。巨大的黑洞正在前路上缓缓张开，即使明知如此他也必须向前——他是雾，只有雾才能把力量延伸到天地之间的任何地方。

***  
两天后的晚上。

“你，”倚在窗口的云雀又一次对恹恹地靠在沙发上的六道骸下了逐客令。“不想被咬杀的话就立刻从我面前消失。”

骸站起来，但并没有走向门的方向。云雀一个晃神，对方已经欺身过来，牢牢地把他拢在怀里。

“恭弥，对不起……”

“你最近越来越像草食动物了。”沉默了一下，云雀闷闷地说。“如果还是因为上回的事就闭嘴。”

因为让云雀一人留守而遭遇了攻击，骸一直感到内疚，虽然这并不是他的情报有误，而云雀也不需要那么多余的担心。事实证明，第三部队是出于私愤而违抗了白兰的停战命令，据说γ已经受处罚被禁闭起来了。

骸的手指滑过云雀的脸颊，感觉他的呼吸轻柔，前额安稳地抵着自己的肩，骸想像得到怀中人小心掩埋的别扭表情，不禁笑着扯了扯他的黑色发丝。

“我知道恭弥其实不想让我走的～”

云雀意料之中地马上行动摆脱他的禁锢。“少自以为是。”

“好绝情……难得我们两人都没有任务，不如一起做点有趣的事情吧。”

“我没兴趣。”对于六道骸的企图已经有了先见之明，云雀没好气地推开他，“除非是你想让我咬死。”

“啊……”骸若有介事地顿了顿，“不如我们去看樱花？现在正是开得最盛的时候吧，想再看到可就等来年了。”

这里怎么可能有樱花——云雀是想这么反驳的但突然明白了骸的用意。“全力驳回。”用雾的幻术变出来的虚假的东西他都没有好感，尤其是樱花。

骸猜透了他的心思一般，冷不防地抓住云雀的左手。“可是啊，”他一脸愉快地压低声音，“我听说恭弥在战斗中也不介意用雾属性哦～为什么呢？”

“这个和那个是两码事。只要能咬杀猎物就够了……”

怎么听上去都像是牵强的辩解，骸心知肚明地一笑，推着云雀下了楼。两人一起来到门外和式走廊的檐下，云雀瞪了他一眼，但没有转身走开。

“喏。”雾守伸出修长的手指，故弄玄虚地朝空中一点。

只是一眨眼的事。整个庭院笼罩在纷飞的落英之下，如云的樱花波浪一样在头顶蔓延开去，飘摇着占领了一树又一树的枝桠。月色之下一切都呈现出梦境般的妖冶，云雀抿起嘴唇，空气中浮动的清香让他回到了那个逼真的熟悉的情境中。多年过去，记忆中淘洗出的片段残留下隐隐的刺痛，以及辛酸的甜蜜。

[你好像还不知道，找你打架的是何方神圣…]

[有些话现在不说的话恐怕以后就没机会了呢。]

[看吧。这是特地为你准备的——美丽的樱花……]

在那以后发生过那么多那么多的事情，云雀追逐着骸，骸也追逐着云雀，两个人绕了不知多少个圈子，终于还是首尾圆合。对于在生死场里交替了六回的骸来讲，更容易明白走到眼前这一步，需要人世间多么艰难的缘分牵引。

他伸手在云雀眼前晃了晃。“哦呀？恭弥看呆了？”  
“才怪。”云雀小声说。骸看见他俯身坐下来，便也挨着坐下，云雀不理他，双手撑着地板，安静地仰望着月亮下的花海。

“喂。”过了许久，云雀突然幽幽地问一句：“你看着自己造出来的幻觉是什么感觉？”  
“嗯？”  
“不会觉得‘很没意思’之类的吗？幻术师是能看破幻觉的吧。”  
“这个啊……”骸有点意外。以幻术作为战斗手段之一的时间长了，自己都很少去细想这样的事情。“和恭弥在一起看就不会觉得无趣了啊～”  
“不是说这个……算了。”云雀微阖着眼帘，但仍能感觉到穿过瞳孔的薄薄银辉，那是被夜樱调和了的月光。“我困了。”  
“膝盖借你枕怎样？”

“咬杀。”云雀扯扯他的衣袖。“……肩膀。”

磨蹭着靠过来的人，带着暖暖的体温，骸朝一侧倾了倾上身，以便支撑云雀的重量。他半真半假地抱怨了一声。“樱花怎么办，这么文艺的场景没有人看多可惜。”  
云雀的声音阶梯式地弱下去。“反正只是幻觉……”  
一片花瓣飘落到身边人的黑发上，骸伸手捏起它，轻匀送气将它吹散开去。他侧脸凝视着小憩的云雀，渐渐敛起笑容。

“恭弥，幻术师所构筑的幻觉，是基于自己最真实的想象。换而言之，我们变出的假象正是我们最相信的东西……呵呵，这是雾属性最可悲的地方啊……”

战斗中所使用的幻觉，是为了生存，为了辟出自己的世界；而眼前的幻觉，只是为了一个人而造设——为了毫不设防倚靠着我的你，为了全心全意仰望着它的你，那是我用全部信仰所编织的最逼真的谎言。

***  
云雀从梦境中醒来的时候是后半夜。他躺在一层卧室的被褥上，骸并不在身边。

这倒着实罕见……那个凤梨乖乖回自己家里去了？

他不清楚自己为什么会醒过来，只有努力回忆之前发生过什么。樱花的残像从梦里蔓延出来，鼻腔里似乎尚有余香。对了，之前和那家伙坐在门外看夜樱来着。  
他掀开被子起身，把和服重新系好，赤着脚走到门口把拉门打开。

樱花居然还在。

月亮已经落了下去，夜空变成黎明前最深邃的黑色，没有光透过。苍白的、淡粉的花朵在没有主人的情况下依旧缀满了枝头，在阵阵凉风中被吹成落雪，重又长出。如同轮回一般。

凌乱而不讲道理的绽放，带着一点点温存。云雀望着脚边地板上的花瓣融化进虚无，不作声。入睡之前那个人说过些什么，力度恰好拿捏在他听不清的范围内。究竟是什么惊动了自己的睡眠，他不清楚，但刚刚在梦境的末尾，他确实听见了那声熟悉的“恭弥。”

一分钟之前，雾守的住宅里，六道骸猛然从假寐状态惊醒。因为冷汗，长长的蓝色发丝缕缕地粘在脸颊上，他无意识地拂开去，气息有些急促。

骸在床上呆呆地坐了很久。

从恭弥家回来，似乎已经是很长时间以前的事了，那时他抱着睡着的云雀走进房间，云雀的睡颜很漂亮，占便宜的机会从来不可多得。

那只是在几个小时之前啊。骸重新跌回枕头上，天花板上空白一片，他的脑海里也空白一片。

之所以回到家里，是为了专心控制意识。前天从彭哥列总部回来时，骸便做好了这样的打算。再次用意识侵入附身体，调查密鲁菲奥雷的真正机密。——为了弄清白兰那些意味不明的企图究竟是什么。  
白兰也许是有察觉到的。从第一次见到骸的时候，白兰就该预料到他一定会采取行动。但骸不认为白兰能辨别出他“传递附身”过的所有人，而且，除此之外他没有别的方法能知道真相。  
回到公寓之后，六道骸再次开启了第六道能力。此次接触的目标是密鲁菲奥雷总部机密资料室的值班员。辗转之后，骸操控了他的意识，顺利进入了资料室。通过这个人的身体，他成功调出了主机存档中有关彭哥列家族的资料。

【沢田纲吉，彭哥列第十代继承人，……】

他小心地翻阅着，同时记下被敌人掌握的比较重要的情报。基本上各人的档案都没有什么太多的信息落入敌人手里，包括云雀的档案在内，敌方连云雀有雾属性波动这样的情况都没有记载。彭哥列的保密工作还算不错，也可能是因为十代家族和敌人的接触尚少的缘故。  
最后翻到的是他自己的档案。

【六道骸，彭哥列十代雾之守护者，年龄不详，作为重要战力需注意……】

读到敌人对自己的评价，骸心里稍微有点好笑。对于这样的自己，外人又能掌握些什么呢？

【拥有六道轮回的能力，由右眼赋予。】

他一行行看下去，感觉有什么冰冷的东西沿着脊背一点点蔓延上来。

【关于其右眼，一年前回收埃斯托拉涅欧家族基地，得到研究室所存秘密资料……】

仿佛有一双手慢慢扼住骸的喉咙，让他感到压迫般的窒息。他透过附身体的视线看着那些不真实似的意大利文，几乎忘记了周身的处境。

【第一，“眼”的人工移植具有可行性，但会对原宿主意识造成较大影响……第二，“轮回之眼”植入后……】  
【……因此，四年前彭哥列家族与复仇者监狱交涉成功将其保释，在保证其作为雾守的绝对控制同时，以此为理由使他的刑罚减轻……】  
【如果宿主不能……】

是这样。

原来是这样。

他从来没有想到过真相是这样……他呆立在那里，除了看着屏幕上那几行深深刺进眼中的文字之外，他的大脑停止了运转。不知道过了多久，直到走廊里传来脚步声，骸才终于清醒过来，迅速处理现场后解除了意识控制。现在他的本体虽然苏醒，心里却比刚才混乱上百倍。

[骸君你有没有想过……为什么复仇者竟然答应释放你这个‘反例’呢？]

白兰当初的话开始一遍一遍地回响，嘲讽似的折磨着他的耳膜。

那家伙早就知道是这样。骸绝望地对着空白的天花板苦笑。白兰早就知道骸无论如何都必须选择，而结论是早就定好的。

他把手臂搭在眼睛上，咬紧了牙关。另一个声音在脑海里响起来。  
[骸你看着自己造出来的幻觉是什么感觉？]

恭弥……

想起这个名字让他更觉得难受，但是无法抑制。从他在密鲁菲奥雷的机密档案里看到最后一行字时，反反复复敲击他心口的，都是这个名字。有着这个好听名字的人几小时前还坐在他身边，仰望他变出来的樱花，而今那些画面都破碎在遥远的时空里。

东方初白时，云雀恭弥再次进入浅眠。隔着纸门，满庭夜樱在晨雾中悄然凋散。

\-------------------------------------------

第五章 不渝之隙

最近失眠的人很多。

沢田纲吉在盥洗室的镜子前慢吞吞地系着领带。被水打湿的领口微微透明，凉丝丝地贴着他的脖颈。

[如果联姻成功……]

他长长地叹了口气。那天白兰离开之后他和九代目在总部有过一次彻夜的谈话。对于对方提出的要求，九代目说要交给他自己做决定。

“他们要求的对象是你。”九代比起前几年来已然又苍老了些，但目光依然有力而温和。“纲吉君，这件事的确可能关系到今后家族的走向，但它毕竟是针对你的婚事，我们都会尊重你的决定。”  
“我能和Reborn商量一下么？”沉默了一阵，纲吉问道。

九代目摇摇头。“Reborn现在在无法联络的地方工作哦。你是彭哥列十代，你的回答，就是彭哥列的回答。”

这句话让纲吉心里一阵紧缩。当年在黑曜与骸决战之时，Reborn也说过同样的话。他抬头望着九代目慈祥的脸。  
“……我明白了。”

第二天早晨，他们带着与来时截然不同的心情离开彭哥列总部返回自己的基地。临上车前，纲吉回身最后看了一眼这座光荣而古老的城堡，他开始理解守护这里和这里的人们需要多强大的力量。那是身为boss的责任。但有些事情纲吉并不知道，比如心事重重的并不止他一人。事件的因果运行总是那么错综复杂，每个人只能沿着自己的那条轨道行走，而俯视全局的只有命运。

两星期过去，密鲁菲奥雷再没有对彭哥列进行任何袭击。

“他们的命令没有变。”骸对纲吉说。他们正站在基地东楼的图书室里，骸手里拿着一本彭哥列年表漫不经心地翻着。“停战一个月，等你的消息。”

纲吉不吱声。这些天他无时无刻不在想这件事情。密鲁菲奥雷确实给他出了个难题，对方伸过来的究竟是毒刺还是橄榄枝，还很难说，但摆在面前的毕竟是可能带来永久和平的机会，而他担负着抉择所引起的所有后果。

六道骸从书本上抬起眼睛。  
“怎么了？一脸苦相的。”

纲吉把手中的书插回书架，手指滑过封面上烫金的彭哥列家徽，他停滞了一秒。提到‘联姻’二字，綱吉还是有点羞涩。“就是因为那件事啦。守护者们大多反对，但大家都说还是听我决定。……那个，”他小心地看了骸一眼。“骸呢？你觉得……”

骸忍不住笑起来。

“亲爱的彭哥列，你的婚姻大事还问别人怎么想？我可做不了主。”

“我、我实在拿不定主意……”

雾之守护者用异色的眸子打量着纲吉，“我还以为你会干脆地拒绝呢。难道你真的要答应娶一个连面都没见过的女人？”  
他看见茶色头发的首领重重地叹气，单薄的肩膀上仿佛压着千钧。

“我不能——不能浪费机会，如果答应了就能让大家都远离争斗的话——”

“你真是个滥好人，彭哥列。”骸的语气有点不以为然，他目光淡薄，越过彭哥列的头顶。“不过，万一今后还有第二个第三个联姻请求，都说只要同意就不再打仗，那时你要怎么办呢？”  
风从窗子吹进来，晚钟杳杳响过他们的耳边。

“记好了，沢田纲吉。我们成为你的守护者，并不是为了让你牺牲自己去保护我们，你也做不到那么伟大。好好想想吧。”

***  
“咦……恭弥？”

云雀停下脚步，看见一头醒目金发的迪诺从不远处出现。

“怎么，终于想被我咬杀了？”  
“呀、当然不是。”迪诺一脸无奈地对上这句不是问候的见面语。“我只是往阿纲那里过去而已。话说回来恭弥才是，为什么会在这里？”周围全是林子，彭哥列基地和云守的房子都在反方向。  
“……散步。”  
迪诺疑惑地看着他，但随即猜到了一二。“该不会你是要去找六——”  
“你很有闲心嘛。”云雀打断了他。“不如就在这里决个高下？”  
“哎哎？！”金发青年立刻摆手表示敬谢不敏。他的学生经过了几年的历练，无论哪方面都比以前更加出色，虽然迪诺也终于摆脱了部下不在就废柴的毛病，他可不想平白无故勾起云雀的杀气。  
提到六道骸，迪诺想起了一些细节。

“恭弥，六道骸从密鲁菲奥雷谈判回来之后有没有做过什么奇怪的事情？”

云雀表情沉了沉。‘奇怪的事情’那家伙经常做，以至于他都见怪不怪了。“你指什么？”

“我们去彭哥列总部的时候，白兰看上去一直对他很注意，走之前还想找他讲话来着。”

听到白兰的名字，云雀的心里稍微起了点波动，但他没有表于声色。看云雀不说话的样子，迪诺显得有些忧虑。“那个……还是稍微注意一下好些，因为骸总是一个人做事，所以连纲吉也不大清楚他的状况，有点担心呢。我想恭弥的话应该会清楚一些——”

“啊。打扰一下。”

六道骸从云雀后面的路上突然出现，笑容里有毫不掩饰的杀气腾腾。“我好像听见了我的名字？”

“我说，你该不会是一直在边上躲着听我们讲话吧？”  
雾守家的房顶露台。  
“哪里。”骸过分灿烂地笑了笑。“只是巧合而已。”  
哪门子巧合啊你分明用了幻术吧？云雀想起迪诺看见骸时一脸惊吓的样子，就好像撞见幽灵。“跳马有什么地方惹到你么？”  
“你们站在人家门口讲人家坏话还不让我申辩几句？虽然那家伙不知道我的房子隐形了……”  
云雀望着骸一副不忿的样子，稍微有点好笑。“我不知道你擅自误解了些什么，不过那家伙的目标是库洛姆哦。”  
骸立刻呛了一口水，隔着餐桌剧烈的咳嗽起来。

“咳咳……什么？！那个金毛真想打我可爱的库洛姆的主意？！咳咳咳……”他一边伸手去够餐巾纸一边含糊地抱怨着。“那天晚会果然不该同意库洛姆跟他跳舞……”  
“骗你的。”云雀平静的喝干杯子里的饮料，成功地看着骸露出‘被耍了’的表情。“你最近又在搞什么奇怪的打算？那些家伙们总不放心。”  
六道骸抬眼定定地看着他，许久才移开目光，笑而不答。

离密鲁菲奥雷停战期截止还有两天。

***  
骸和库洛姆一前一后地沿着林荫路穿行。光和影在视野里轻柔晃动，斑驳陆离。风轻轻带起了骸束着的长发，少女在身后不时抬起头望望他，唇齿间有着幸福笑意。

骸大人。

她的生命，她的欢乐与悲伤，她的骄傲与荣光，全部都是这个人给予。他举重若轻，仿佛略加点拨便让她黯淡的人生从此活色生香。虽然骸从不刻意要求她回报什么，她却始终信仰他胜过世间一切。

几年之内，库洛姆成长为一个可以独当一面的幻术师。能把出水芙蓉似的纯真无瑕的性格与阴柔诡变的幻术完美结合于一体，这种天然的能力让教导她的六道骸也颇感惊异。她不仅学会了自己支持幻觉的内脏，在骸利用她实体化的时候，居然还能继续保持自己的独立意识，和骸进行交流，单只这一点，从来没有人做到过。鉴于这些情况，彭哥列也开始放手让她单独执行任务。

“不用担心，”姑娘在每次离开之前总是对骸说。“骸大人的话，随时都可以知道库洛姆的情况呀。”  
而骸在每次出任务之前，对库洛姆说的则是：“有什么事的话，就去找云雀恭弥。”

彭哥列有两个雾守，这件事是逐渐为人所知的。而彭哥列雾和云之间的奇妙联系，始终处于大家隐蔽的猜测之下。

现在骸和库洛姆正走在去彭哥列基地的路上。密鲁菲奥雷的停战期限即将到来，他们要前去听取首领的最后决断。库洛姆能够感觉得到骸稍显紧张的情绪波动，她想这也是自然的，毕竟boss作出决定之后，接下来的结果便也一目了然了。不管联姻与否，他们都无法再苟安下去。

“库洛姆。”

骸停下脚步，少女答应一声，三两步赶到他身边。他躬下身，库洛姆看见熟悉的红色瞳里晃动着自己的影子。

“指环争夺战的那年，我要你做彭哥列的守护者，和犬他们一起保护第十代，还记得吗？”  
她点点头。  
“那么，如果我不再命令你那么做了，你还愿意继续做彭哥列的守护者，保护沢田綱吉吗？”

少女有些迷惑地看着他。

骸微微笑。“问问你的心。”他说，“告诉我实话。”

库洛姆孩子似的低下头用手覆上自己的心口，心脏有力的跳动让她回想起和家族相关的许许多多记忆，没有注意到骸神情里细微的忧郁之色。许久，她再次扬起脸。  
“会的。”她嗓音柔和而坚定。“……因为很喜欢大家。”

骸顺着她的目光起身朝路的尽头望去。不远处，越过树丛，彭哥列基地的城堡若隐若现。这个家族给了他们容身之所，虽然并不是以骸最初所预想的方式，但也早已成为他们的习惯。对于库洛姆的回答，他没再多说什么，点点头示意她继续往前走。这个心地清明的女孩子却只站在原地，出乎意料地补上了一句。

“但是，不管骸大人要怎样做，我们都会一直站在骸大人一边的！！”

“哪怕我是个十恶不赦的坏蛋？”他忍不住回手揉了揉她的头发，姑娘不安的望着他。“骸大人……为什么突然……”  
骸没有回答。“你是对的，库洛姆。”他挽过她的肩，移开了视线。“让你卷进了黑手党家族，这是我唯一后悔的事情。”

***  
拒绝联姻。

七个守护者的面前，沢田綱吉这样宣布。在作出决定的时候，大空的强势和温厚总是在他一个人身上矛盾地同时彰显着，綱吉带着满满的歉意来回看着每个人，尽管他并没有亏欠他们什么。  
“这样一来，今后可能会让大家经历危险也说不定……真的对不起。”  
“哪里的话！”岚守一副干劲十足的模样，“能被十代目所需要是我一生的愿望！”晴守很有气势地在他身后举了举拳头。“沢田你太见外了！”  
山本轻松地挥了挥手。“嘛～我早就猜到是这样。”而骸和云雀站在门口，稍微对视了一下，云雀阖上双眼表示没有异议，倒是骸调侃地一笑：“终于不那么傻了呢，彭哥列。”

眼见大家毫无怨言地接受自己的决断，綱吉看上去相当感动。他定了定神，示意众人听他讲下去。

“密鲁菲奥雷的停战期限在后天截止，在回复他们的同时我们必须做好最坏的打算，预防全面受敌。所以，我认为我们应该分配一下各自的任务区域。”  
这一代的彭哥列势力范围虽然不是很广，但地理位置都比较重要。对于人员配置，结合守护者们的属性，綱吉已经基本上有了考虑。“和密鲁菲奥雷接壤最多的西边，由云雀学长和骸集中负责。东面是镇子，离加百罗涅也比较近，战斗可能虽然少些，还请大哥多留心一下。基地正南面交给山本和狱寺，和两翼都容易照应，各自的部下我都有编排……库洛姆和蓝波跟我一起留在彭哥列基地。可以吗？”

“没问题。”雨守非常高兴地走过去站到岚守身边。了平一如既往地说“极限地听你的。”库洛姆探询似的望着骸，骸冲她点一点头。对于和云雀一起出任务，他破天荒地没有表现出欣喜的样子，这种反常的庄重让沢田感到意外。

“骸和云雀学长呢，有什么问题吗？”他问道。

“怎么可能。”骸耸耸肩，那神情好像在说“你以为我们是谁”。綱吉放下心来，回想起那天在图书室的对话，朝他眨了眨眼睛。

“我相信你们。一切小心。……还有，谢谢你。”

***  
散会后，骸独自留在了后面。  
他踱到了家族医生夏马尔在城堡内的寓所，赶在对方出去‘享受生活’之前截住了他。

“我想要件东西。”

夏马尔和骸一向无甚交集。一来他不给男人看病，二来六道骸也没有任何逛夜店的经验可以和他交流。唯一能让他想起来的还是黑曜战时的那次意外，他的三叉戟蚊子阴差阳错地成了骸和云雀的因缘促成者。——虽然两人对此始终绝口不提。

他十分吃惊地打量着来者。“……莫非你又想用樱暈症来摆平云雀恭弥？”那样的话还不如用更直接一点的药……不过对于禁药我会收费哦？”  
骸笑得一脸威胁：“抱歉，我对自己的魅力还是有自信的。而且我可不会为那么猥琐的目的来找你。是另外一种。”他把一张纸片推到男人面前。  
“不要小看我。”夏马尔的直觉相当敏锐，毕竟他也是一流的杀手。他看看纸片，又看看六道骸。“你想来硬的可办不到哦，除非你告诉我你的真实目的。——彭哥列的小鬼知道么？”  
“沢田那副心肠，怎么可能告诉他。”骸说得云淡风轻，“我要那个只是为了‘以防万一’。所以，也请你不要告诉任何人哦。”

夏马尔从窗口看着骸走出城堡，骸赶上在花园里等着他的云雀和库洛姆，三个人的身影渐渐消失在通向林间的路上。穿白大褂的男人走回桌前，凝望着已经烧成灰的那张纸片。他轻吁一口气，灰烬纷纷而起。

“借走我的宝贝，那家伙究竟在想什么啊……”他自言自语地说着，将装有三叉戟蚊子的小盒掏出来小心地放回抽屉。“下次绝对要好好勒索他一笔。”

***  
“你不想看更有趣的世界吗？不想得到更多更强大的力量吗？一向蔑视这个肮脏人间的你，难道不想看看那些虚假的温情毁灭的丑态吗……要不要考虑一下呢，骸君。”

骸再次掀开被子坐起来的时候窗外天还没亮。夜间起了风，摇摆的树影鬼魅似的在墙壁上舞动。他扭亮台灯，让它们褪散开去。

刚刚的那个声音，听起来很像白兰，那种慵懒挑衅的声调就在耳边响着，他甚至以为是白兰在透过意识对他讲话。但随即他意识到那只是他内心深处的声音。时隔多年之后，那个梦魇又回来了。让他感到讽刺的是，他对于它的入侵比从前更加束手无策。

也许是因为习惯了安逸。

他的世界其实很小，库洛姆，犬和千种，云雀恭弥，沢田綱吉，他们如同星星、月亮和太阳悬挂在他的天空，而除此之外则是混沌和黑暗。他是有过野心的，是喜欢测试人心的，但他以为自从黑曜时代以来，他已经看到了足够让他安心的纯粹的灵魂。  
或许……只是他以为？

经常一脸忧虑地说着“我更担心大家的安全”的年轻首领，骸时常能记起他那与长相不相衬的凝重表情。对于四年前骸被从复仇者监狱释放的缘由，綱吉从未提起。现在骸已经全然知晓，彭哥列曾经向复仇者承诺对骸进行【绝对控制】，但很显然沢田綱吉并没有恪守这一点，还是尽力给了他最大限度的自由。而发誓不论骸做什么都会站在他一边的库洛姆，以及习惯性嘴硬、但早已默契得不必多言的云雀，都属于这种自由的一部分，很长时间以来骸对此心满意足。

如今，他从沢田的关切中看出了别样的意味。——三番五次地对骸在密鲁菲奥雷问题上的策略表示担心，对于骸的安排也显得很留意，这或许不单单出于沢田的操心情结，而是由于更加不为人知的深层原因。彭哥列十代在信任他的同时也在观察着他，这是人之常情，也是迫不得已。

骸很感激。即使如此也已经够了。

他现在打算用一种近乎残酷的方式去回报他们。——活着总是比死亡更需要勇气，要承担许多，爱许多东西，承受许多痛苦。明知这样依旧救了他，让他成为家族一员，这也许一开始就是个错误，但为了这个错误，他必须感谢彭哥列。

密鲁菲奥雷特使在第二天回到了总部。在报告白兰彭哥列拒绝联姻之外，还带回了关于彭哥列防守布置的情报。

“被拒绝了啊……怎么办呢，尤尼。”  
白兰吃着棉花糖，双眼盯着沙发上的女孩。被叫做尤尼的少女身材娇小，眼睛是沉静的湖蓝色。她面无表情地与白兰对视着，直到对方移开目光。白兰站起身来，踅到落地窗前，背对着她。

“说起来，那个情报来源可靠么？”

“和您预料的一致。”使者回答。

“看来彭哥列家还会有不少有趣的事情发生。”白兰悠闲摆弄了几下窗边的花。“再等等看吧。实力不是问题——我们现在需要的只是一个名义而已。”

\--------------------------------------

第六章 深夜袭击

一个人可以这样飘渺无定，抓不牢，看不透，却能感觉到，并且不知不觉中就被他包围沾染。这就是雾，可以成为无形的杀人凶器，也可以成为最温柔的保护伞。

云雀看着骸的时候，偶尔会有这样的感觉。关于这个人，自己似乎很了解，又似乎总是不能彻底明白。

停战期限的截止并没有带来沢田綱吉所担心的血雨腥风。密鲁菲奥雷沉默着，如同假寐的野兽，平静得诡秘而令人忧惧。处于双方交界最前沿的云守经常抱怨房子太小，因为日子闲得不正常，和雾守对打差不多成了唯一的调剂方式。

“所以说……咳。恭弥，”第18次用交缠的藤蔓绊住云雀时，骸气喘吁吁地说。“就算不为我着想，也至少顾全一下任务吧。这么打下去迟早会被敌人听见的。”

“那正合我意。”他倔强的搭档正一边说着一边试图从幻术中挣脱。

骸把三叉戟丢到一边，环视着一片狼藉的屋子。“……也好，等一下开会的时候用这景象刺激一下小彭哥列，也许他会考虑给我们换一套新家具过来。”  
他转身下楼，同时解开了缠着云雀不放的幻觉。

彭哥列的全息影像出现在客厅。远程会议的参加者们依旧坚守在各自区域，但通过通讯设备，彼此的声音都能听到。骸看见沢田綱吉半透明的脸拘谨得好似站在看不见观众的舞台上，不禁轻笑。  
云雀表情不耐烦地跟着走下来，坐到沙发上。骸说道：“这边也到齐了哦，綱吉君。”  
看来他们是最晚的一组。因为首领立刻回答：“那、那么现在开始开会吧。”

綱吉不大适应地在座位上摇晃着，眼睛盯着投影的镜头，没把握自己在大家那边的影像是什么样子。库洛姆和蓝波站在对面，从仪器后面微笑着示意他别紧张。例行的会议没有特别内容,中间常夹杂着七嘴八舌的家常争吵。不过这样远程会议还是第一次。

轮到骸汇报。

“没有敌情。恭弥今天又把柜子毁了。完毕。”

晴守噗地一声把茶喷了出来。狱寺一边则是大喊出来“好好汇报啊混蛋！！”看不见他们，但听得出大家都开始大笑。投影仪前，綱吉的眼睛一下子变得安然。  
“你可以用幻术，呃……暂时修补一下。”雨守道。  
“我是幻术师而不是魔法师，山本武。”骸半恼半笑，线路里同时传来拐子进攻的猛烈撞击声。“如果我能变出钞票的话早就可以解决彭哥列的一切财政问题……哎哟！沢田君你看我没有谎报啊……”

库洛姆背过身用双手捂住口偷偷笑起来。沢田纲吉抿着嘴角听守护者们东拉西扯，笑脸掩藏了心底的不安。几天前狱寺密报，有叛逃过来的白魔咒士兵供认已经掌握了彭哥列的布防情况。这样的情报是如何泄露出去的，綱吉在会议上只字不提。

***  
会议结束时，首领叮嘱道：“虽然不知道白兰为何还没动手，但我们唯一能做的就是继续提高警惕……”

“……原地防守。这两句我都快会背了。”是骸的声音。“綱吉君，再不行动的话会把人闲出病来的。”

“可是，”綱吉说，“不能轻举妄动，没准这是圈套。再说骸你不是有办法探听到敌人的‘内部情报’么。”  
骸默然，云雀在身边看着他若有所思。

“即使知道部署，我也没法知道白兰的想法。”许久骸开口。“不管怎样，你的祖先彭哥列初代肯定不是整天窝在屋子里创造家族的吧。”

山本听出气氛有点不对劲，说道：“最近是有点无聊没错，不过还是听阿纲的，毕竟密鲁菲奥雷的不正当活动我们还不知道底细——”

“所谓的正当与不正当，还不是你们自己制定出来的标准么？”  
骸站了起来，语气稍微加重。“当年把艾斯拖拉涅欧逼得走投无路进行进人体实验的难道不是你们彭哥列吗。”

他盯着綱吉的影像，虽然知道对方并不能看见他。綱吉听了这句突如其来的顶撞显得有些愕然，但随即回答：“骸，我知道你和云雀学长的个性，——如果你们有了什么考虑成熟的计划，也可以自己去实行……”

“十代目？！”岚守闻言很吃惊。“怎么能让他们乱来？”

但沢田继续讲了下去。“按兵不动只是权宜之计，我们当然不可能一直这样等下去……但我认为对方一定会先有行动的，所以还是请你们理解。最重要的，我不希望有人因为主动出击而有危险。”  
“‘人不犯我我不犯人’，那就等着人家找上门来吧。”雾守一声冷笑。“我不喜欢满口仁义的家伙哦，老好人彭哥列。”

“骸，你太过分了！！”狱寺生气地一拳砸在桌子上。

关掉通讯时已经是晚上七点多，窗外天色沉霭。骸转身时云雀蓦地攥住了他的手腕。

“告诉我。”云雀一字一句地说，“到底发生了什么？”  
“你为什么这么想？”骸有点吃惊。

云雀不作声。他明白他不可能完全了解六道骸，但他熟悉骸，能从一举一动中察觉出对方的不同以往。迪诺的话提醒着他，在谈判乃至回来后的这段时间，一定有什么改变了。  
骸低头凝视着云雀的眼睛。微微上挑的凤眼，那种不染尘埃的专注神情让他不忍移开目光……也让他的心揪了起来。  
“恭弥，没什么事。”他同样认真地回答，悄悄反握住云雀的手腕。“我只是，最近会偶尔想起以前的事情。”  
“因为白兰？”  
云雀出其不意地一针见血，骸想着，无奈地摇摇头。

“我小时候生在艾斯托拉涅欧家族……大概是这样，不过我已经不记得了。……因为黑手党的争斗，家族处于崩溃的边缘。那时候，以彭哥列为首的联盟家族是正统黑手党，艾斯托拉涅欧无法反抗，铤而走险开始了人体实验。——我变成了现在的我。”  
初夏的风一点点涨起，撩动着彼此不同的思绪。许久，云雀低了头。  
“……所以我说你越来越像草食动物了。”他略带不满地责备。  
“我和沢田纲吉不同，他这么多年还是太天真。——所以刚才想稍微讥讽他几句。”  
云雀再次扬起眼睛。“听着。你想怎么样我没兴趣管，你的过去我也无所谓，但你要明白有人在看着你，有人不想你做傻事……即使他自己觉得无聊。”在这一点上，他和沢田一致了。

骸笑了。

“永远记着，否则咬杀！”  
“好好，听恭弥的。不过，今天可要听我的。”骸弯下腰，气息暧昧地吹过云雀的发梢。

***  
狱寺的专用线路接过去的时候，首领办公室的灯还亮着。綱吉接起话筒，听见自己的左右手焦虑的嗓音。“十代目，骸果然有问题吧？”

年轻首领忧愁地盯着桌上的报告书，一时没有讲话。此次的情报泄露，恐怕正是高层所为。检查过总部之后，沢田綱吉意识到泄密者只可能是——守护者。  
这样的事情，比外敌的攻击更令他痛苦。

他想起初代目Giotto在继承式上擎起火焰望向他时的淡定目光。初代是不是也经历过这样的相同困扰呢？“零地点突破初代版”为了防止暴动而释放出的壮观冰凌，其实那是多么悲哀的招式。  
九代目也同样，即使XANXAS反叛到了自己头上，老人不到最后关头依然不肯出手……人之间真的不可能完全互相了解，能够维系在一起，只因为信任。

狱寺还想商量私下调查的事情，纲吉打断了他。  
“我相信他。”首领说，“如果是骸做的，开会时出言尖刻挑起我的不满，不是更容易引起怀疑吗？骸不会犯这么明显的错误。再说，那个人讲话一向带刺的啦。”  
“会不会是那家伙自己有什么打算啊。”退一步讲，也的确可能是故意引蛇出洞的计策。  
綱吉点头。“这件事我会再问问云雀学长。就算真的是我们的人泄漏出去的，我想也未必是故意。——但是，你和山本要特别小心，大哥那边我也会让迪诺师兄注意增援的。”

桔黄的台灯光里，骸的一颦一笑模糊地浮现在綱吉脑海。顿了顿，他坚定了语气。

“我相信——相信你们当中的任何一个人都不会背叛彭哥列。”

***  
骸蓝色的发丝拂过云雀的颈窝，月光薄薄地透过。黑夜像醇酒淹没了他们，没有任何黎明能让人醒来。缠绵契合，十指紧紧相扣，他俯下身子，捕捉云雀压低的喘息。

“骸……”  
声音很轻，云雀轻声喊他。只能挨近他，只能抓紧他，连眼神也一并。骸的亲吻忽冷忽热落下来，云雀感到自己如同浸在微苦微甜的水中，抓不到边际。湿润的空气里骸右眼的暗红如火阑珊，让他失却反抗，迫使他原谅他的轻薄。  
“恭弥，”  
“……嗯？”  
“我爱你。”

曾有人说枕上之言不可信，然而有什么时候你能确认对方是心无旁骛责无旁贷——除非生死之前。  
云雀的心思是水晶，坚硬不摧，却也剔透可鉴。骸的心思却是绵，柔而不定，但能包藏暗针，百看不穿。  
——即使对恋人也只能如此。

骸再次睁开眼睛的时候怀里的人已经睡去。深夜的天空嵌在窗棂里，暗沉沉的底色里有陌生的蠢动。来者不善。

那种压迫感很熟悉，像从远方地平线慢慢卷来的腥咸潮水，将要抹消他的存在。他叹了口气，手掌顺着云雀的脊背抚上发际，云雀发梢微湿，一绺青丝垂落。  
晚上浴后又忘记擦干。……虽然骸以前提醒过许多次。  
现在已没有时间发呆。他的手指落在云雀的脸颊，碰了碰。“恭弥。”

云雀很快清醒，视线里骸支着身子坐在他旁边，有些凌乱地披着外衣。房间里弥漫着微妙的不协调感，两个人都敏锐地感觉到危险逼近的前兆。  
“你觉得是什么人？”  
“除了密鲁菲奥雷之外我想不出别的可能。不过……”骸起身绕过床尾，小心贴近阳台落地窗边。“打扰别人睡觉还真是没礼貌啊。”  
云雀皱眉望向骸。“这里是用幻术隐蔽的吧？”为什么会被轻易找到？  
“只能说——”骸离开窗边猛地向后一跃，顺手把云雀从床上扯下来。猛烈的火光瞬间照亮了房间，轰的一声巨响，半个阳台连同窗框一起粉碎。骸的左手搂住云雀的肩，右手的雾之火炎在彭哥列戒指上摇曳。

“只能说——”他露出感兴趣的表情。“我们的情报泄露了或者……敌人来的同样是幻术师。”

***  
幻骑士一脸漠然地站在彭哥列西方据点的一丈开外，双手抱臂仰头看着一片火光的宅子正面。那爆炸并不是制造出的幻觉，但他觉得还是应当稍微增加点真实感。一道紫光从二层卧室破空而出，开始在空中膨胀，他斜过目光……大概是云的匣兵器在试图防御。

……要怎么办呢。白兰没有交代云雀恭弥的事。

云雀在接连不断的爆炸声中越过房间，退向楼梯走廊。骸断后跟上，一边侧耳倾听。屋里的陈设一件件粉碎，必须先想办法从房子里出去。  
“居然来夜袭，精神还真不错。不知道目标是你还是我？”骸哧哧地笑着，一边敏捷地伸手在云雀头顶一压。一发子弹呼啸着从他们上空飞了过去，打进背后的墙壁里。  
“不是匣兵器？”  
应该没有草食动物白痴到这种程度，以为靠雕虫小技可以袭击到彭哥列最强的云守和雾守。但是，不知为什么敌人始终不冲进来，只是一直在使用普通热兵器进行压制。  
“不管是怎样的杂鱼，都留给我来咬杀吧。”云雀不再想那么多。双拐的火焰腾起四射，在黑暗里点起一片明亮的紫色。但骸按住了他的手臂。  
“虽然可以过过瘾但是现在不行。”他说。“这里被敌人幻术屏蔽了，即使最近处的部下也不可能察觉到我们被袭击。信号也被切断了，现在首要的是联络侧翼的草壁他们和总部，你先走，我稍微拖延他们一会就撤出去。”  
“为什么要我——”  
“若对方也是雾，自然是我更能破解。”骸嘴角一扬，“而且，我说过今天恭弥要听我的哦～”

撤退不是云雀的作风，但优柔寡断也不是云雀的作风。他略一点头，躬下身闪到骸的背后。楼梯下侧墙壁已经炸掉了一半，可以从房后绕出去。从墙壁缺口，已经望得见外面黑魆魆的树丛。

“恭弥！！”

在骸转身张开双臂拥住云雀的时候，烈焰之光照亮了他的脸颊。云雀在倏然拉近的距离里看见他直撞过来的明媚一笑，那是只属于骸的独一无二的漂亮笑颜，眼睛因为热烈的情感而熠熠发亮，他的拥抱匆忙而有力，表情里含着令人永生难忘的毅然决然。

“在屋外如果遇到敌人，不要跟他们纠缠……”骸贴在云雀耳边，呼吸起伏中声音微微抖动，“还有，……记得把头发吹干。”然后他推开云雀，重新回到已经火海蔓延的房间门前，准备掩护云雀离开。

云雀最后看了一眼骸的背影。“我家没有吹风机。”他简单地说，语气安静不容置疑。“所以你给我马上赶上来。”

“……啊。”

骸没有回头。云雀转身冲下楼梯，把双拐护在胸前穿过冒烟的废墟，离开了雾的结界有效范围。

声音消失了。

一切像梦境一样消失了。他停住脚步回过头去，面前的树林在夜空下无辜的摇曳着。  
他的身后不远处便是彭哥列人员的驻扎区域，同样用雾属性隐蔽着，但都平安无事。草壁刚接到联络出来接应，周围完全没有发现敌人。咫尺之近，没有任何人觉察守护者住所遭袭。——像多年前的大空指环战一样，因为完美的幻觉保护。

[只袭击了守护者。]  
[外面用了幻术，但是直接人身攻击时全是普通兵器。]  
[信号也被切断了。]

云雀沉默地思考着，疑团一点点笼罩上来。敌人的行动显得很不合常理。草壁询问要不要立刻回去增援，但云雀突然摇了摇头。  
“让四个小队按照方位把宅子包围！立刻开始！”

他心里知道已经没有用了。这样做只能以防万一，但两个人都是雾的话……

六道骸把三叉戟扔在一边，就好象下午和恭弥交手停火时那样。金属碰撞在水泥地面上当啷一响。

枪声停止了。

“你很聪明。”骸对着从外面缓缓走近的人影说道。“幻海牛这样的匣兵器爆炸时和普通炸弹看不出太多区别，让人误以为你没有用匣兵器。……你甚至还用幻觉制造出普通子弹的效果。真是让我这个同行开了眼界啊……密鲁菲奥雷的雾守大人。”  
“过奖，阁下不是发现得很快吗。”

幻骑士走到他面前，停下脚步。“奉白兰大人之命前来。”他僵硬地说，“那位大人希望确认你的意向。”

骸没说什么，只是闭上了眼睛。恭弥已经走了，现在暂时没有什么好担心的。何况他已经没资格再担心了。

他可以走到天涯海角去，不过不是现在。白兰很狡猾，派幻骑士以这种方式来断绝了他最后的一点犹豫。现在摆在眼前的，是设好了棋子的全新棋盘——从此以后，不管在哪里，等候他的都是客场作战。

一分钟后，守候在四周的彭哥列队员全部忍住心底的惊诧才没喊出声响，眼前的景象让他们全都屏住了呼吸。

雾的隐蔽正在解除。

仿佛是隐形衣在一点点滑落，包围圈里的假象自上而下逐渐融化进夜色里，被袭击过宅子一点点露了出来。房顶上、窗户里的一些地方依旧冒着青烟，半侧楼面基本被炸毁，凌乱的废墟坍塌在地基上。

没有人在。

他们紧张地注视着这一切，提防着可能存在的敌人。而他们的云守只身一人站在前面，戒指上紫色火焰几乎透明。

云雀恭弥的目光定格在这座几乎毁坏殆尽的房子，他没有走过去，只是看着它。

探测不到任何正在用雾之炎的人或匣兵器存在。隐形离开现场，对雾的术士来说轻而易举。已经没有人了——没有敌人，也没有六道骸。经过山谷的长风正在吹散他稀薄的云之火，那风里有熟悉的莲花清香。

第七章 敌人的信

沢田纲吉再次站在塔楼顶端看海的时候，距离雾守六道骸失踪已经过了近一个月。时间一点点滑向地中海的夏季，密鲁菲奥雷仍毫无动静，而那次莫名的袭击因为骸的突然消失，变成了不可外传的秘密事件。

风开始变得暖热了。

如果没记错的话，云雀学长和骸都是夏天生日的人。纲吉把手肘支在墙垛上托着腮，有点失神地远望着。骸去哪了呢？他的出走（或者被抓走）是不是因为自己有哪里做错了呢……纲吉不擅长推理。这件事情折磨得他时常头疼，但他一个人默默地承担下来了。他是首领，必须保持镇静。

而且，比起自己，他明白还有更痛苦的人存在。

“BOSS……”

从旋转楼梯走上来轻声唤他的是紫罗兰发色的少女。库洛姆抱着文件夹踌躇地站在门口，眼睛清亮，笑容略显单薄。  
“狱寺先生要和您内线通话。”她双唇微启。纲吉点点头，朝她走过去。骸的事情如同一层无形的屏障挡在他们面前，两人都心照不宣。

事情发生的那个深夜，沢田纲吉接到了草壁的紧急报告。由于事有蹊跷，各据点的守护者分别派人回到基地。狱寺连夜赶了回来，迪诺从加百罗涅过来。云雀依然留守在原地善后，只打发草壁代他回基地，同时对外封锁了消息。  
联系骸之前的行为，狱寺终于公开提出了骸背叛家族的假设。

“骗人！骸大人不可能背叛的！！！”

喊出声的是库洛姆。女孩子平日里少有这么激动，她攥紧拳头，嘴唇微微颤抖着，有些气愤地瞪着岚守。狱寺隼人皱了皱眉头。  
“我跟六道骸没什么私怨。”他显得光明磊落。“但直言事实是守护者的责任！！”  
“事实？有什么证据能表明骸大人背叛了！？”尽管内心也有疑惑，涉及立场问题，库洛姆还是站直身子，尽全力维护着六道骸。  
“没有。”狱寺说，“可是你为什么这么肯定？……难不成是他对你布置好的？”  
“狱寺君！”沢田提醒道。  
“我……”  
姑娘哽住了，长长的睫毛垂了下来。她难过地绞着十指，目光落在地面。  
“其实你们也在怀疑我吧。”许久，她轻声说。

四周一片寂静，几个人相对无言。岚守张了张嘴，但最终什么也没说。迪诺转向草壁，问道：“那个……恭弥他……他怎么样了？”  
草壁摇摇头。“恭先生没事。他只是让我回来，其他的什么也没交代。”  
库洛姆抬起手臂，悄悄地擦着眼睛。

纲吉沉默地望着她。那次会议后他原本打算尽快向云雀询问关于骸的事情，但当天夜里袭击就发生了……如果连云雀学长都没有料到骸的意图的话……

“还是那句话——我相信他。”他忽然说。

库洛姆和狱寺都吃惊地抬头看他。迪诺有些无奈地笑了笑，“阿纲，我们知道你总是把人往好处想，但——”  
“我相信骸不会背叛。”沢田纲吉的声音变得更坚定了些，迪诺在里面听出了作为十代目的不容置疑，不再作声。纲吉把大家挨个地看过来，他知道并不是人人都同意他的结论，但他决定相信那个人，也相信自己。  
“关于骸的下落，请大家留心寻找，但在没有查明真相之前，所谓的叛逃就不要再提起了。”

***  
“那个，库洛姆，其实我想问一下……那以后，你有和骸意识连接过吗？”

走在旁边的女孩子肩膀微微一震。她转过脸来，对上纲吉温和的眼睛。  
“没有，BOSS……”

她深吸了一口气，回答说。“那天夜里以后我尝试过很多次用意识呼唤骸大人，但他一直不回应我……我没有办法感知他在哪里……”  
纲吉点了点头。  
“骸大人对意识的控制能力比我高很多。”姑娘神情有些渺茫。“如果他愿意的话，他可以封闭和我的一切联系，包括情感的波动……我甚至连他是否活着都没法知道。”

她忧郁地移开目光，纲吉看见她秀气的侧面轮廓。髑髅是个漂亮的女孩子，肤色白皙，有着小巧的鼻尖和嘴唇，笑起来总是有点羞涩。——他想起远在日本的笹川京子，想起那些直到现在依旧被他用谎言小心翼翼地保护在黑手党世界之外的女子，她们如同符号，象征着温暖的归处。  
而身边这个看似柔弱的姑娘，却曾手持着三叉戟站在自己前方，为了保护他而鼓起勇气面对残酷的战斗。她是绽放在暗夜的花，和京子她们是如此不同。

“库洛姆……你不用勉强自己。”他忍不住说。髑髅再次惊讶地扭过头来。

“其实你很想去找骸的吧？……不用待在我身边也可以的呀。”纲吉冲她微笑着。“犬和千种已经离开了吧。”

她用水晶似的大眼睛凝望着纲吉的笑容。不曾想过首领会这样毫无私心，力排众议维护骸的清白，即使连她也在动摇的时候……不，其实她应该想到的，因为他一直是那样一个温柔的人。

“我会留下。——留在BOSS身边。”她感激地一笑。“即使没有骸大人的命令，我也想守护首领，守护大家。”  
“谢谢你，髑髅。真的没关系吗？”  
“嗯。我也是彭哥列的雾守呀……”  
纲吉想不出该怎么对女孩子表示赞赏，只好轻轻拍了拍她的肩膀。

推开办公室门，库洛姆放下手里的文件夹去沏茶，纲吉在桌前坐下来，开始接通狱寺的电话。姑娘娴熟地把茶袋放进水杯里，正准备转身的时候听见自家首领突然升高了的声音。

“你说什么？！γ他……我知道了，立刻把内容传真过来！！”

***  
“狱寺，最近总是愁眉不展的呀……来，笑一笑～”  
雨守在岚守对面坐下来，食指在对方眉心冷不防地一戳。银发青年一愣，随即没好气地骂道：“谁像你这白痴啊，整天一脸傻笑！！”

山本武是狱寺隼人来到日本后认识的第二个人。第一个当然是十代目沢田綱吉，但眼前这总笑得过于无忧无虑的家伙带给他的影响，反而远远出乎他自己的意料。宽厚有力的肩膀，黑色短发，只要握住长柄的东西就会习惯性变得眼神严肃，笑起来时会露出洁白的牙齿……不知道什么时候开始，他发现自己已经对这些细节熟得不能再熟。  
恼火半是冲那家伙，半是对自己——居然丢人地喜欢着这一切的自己。  
五六年过去，他们都由英气逼人的少年脱胎换骨，虽然依旧是刚来到意大利，实习性质地承担起家族的责任，但比起在校园里沸反盈天的时代，已经变了太多。

这里是彭哥列南方据点，离海岸很近。在十代家族来这里落脚之前，密鲁菲奥雷一直对这一地带骚扰不断。这边的黑魔咒部队居多，不服白兰管教的家伙和彭哥列也有着一些暗中的联系。就在几个小时前，守在这里的狱寺和山本接到了黑魔咒送过来的密信。送信过来的是第三部队队长γ的心腹，信的署名竟然是γ本人。

【基里奥内罗家族 雷之守护者γ 呈递彭哥列十代 沢田綱吉】

得到十代目传真的允许，狱寺拆开了信件。他和山本因此得以知晓了信的内容。

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“致沢田纲吉：

被白兰软禁着，我只能用这种方式秘密把信送出——为了救我们基里奥内罗家族的BOSS，尤妮公主大人，这是唯一的希望……彭哥列，我们双方对彼此都并不喜欢，但这并不妨碍我求助于你们的力量。

白兰对于没有利用价值的人会毫不犹豫地除掉，我深知这一点。提出联姻，是他把公主作为棋子的手段，我希望阻止，正是不想让公主因为那个混蛋的野心牺牲自己的幸福。但是，你们的拒绝让白兰感到尤妮大人已经失去用处，她现在非常危险。被关起来之前，白兰曾向我暗示过这一点。

公主还小。不管事情有多荒唐，她都是无辜的。——她被白兰控制，没有任何办法能让她离开他的魔掌……能挽救她的只有你们彭哥列。话说在前面，我仍然不希望联姻，但作为权宜之计，希望你们先用这个名义把公主带走。

这位给我送信的部下也冒了风险。具体情况我无法知道，唯有孤注一掷。我相信白兰不久就要下手，作为不能保护自己首领的无能部下，我甘冒一死。

γ 是夜亲笔”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

原本以为已经了结的事情再次死灰复燃。  
狱寺把信传真发送给十代基地，然后销毁了原件。他盯着一点点吞噬纸页的火苗发呆，明灭的光线里山本看见他前所未有的凝重表情。  
“我想十代目会同意的。”他苦涩地说道。松开手，纸灰掉落到地板上，蜷曲着烧成了黑烬。

黑发青年在不远处看着他摸索出香烟来点燃。纲吉的个性他们都了解，他信任人心，只要力所能及，不会对任何一个人见死不救。因为骸的事情，狱寺最近已经被沢田纲吉驳回了很多次，因此很有些失落。

“我知道你还是担心阿纲……”明白他的心情，山本并不会为此而不快，“可是不需要因为这个折磨自己哦～那样反而会让他困扰的。”  
“也、也是啊。”狱寺合上眼帘叹了口气。“而且十代目的决定一向很英明……”  
山本笑起来。“他有彭哥列的超直感呢。”  
“不是因为超直感，而是十代目本来就很厉害……不对，我是想说……唉，都被你搅乱了！！”岚守埋怨地瞪了他一眼，烟灰抖落在脚边。“不过我绝不会让十代目亲自去白兰那里的，这件事再怎么看也——”

“还有我们在不是吗。”

雨守轻松地说着，走过去揽住狱寺，揉了揉他僵硬的肩膀。狱寺掐掉烟，一点点把重心靠了过来。窗外海色接天，潮声沙沙作响。  
“阿纲他不是一个人呐……你也不是。”

***  
“啊啦。骸君，好久不见～最近还好吧？”  
白兰走进屋子，笑眯眯地拣了张椅子坐下，端详着眼前的人。六道骸靠窗站着，闻言淡淡地回头，不带任何感情地瞥了瞥白兰那对浅紫色的眼睛。

“……托您的福。”

听出了话音里的讽刺，白兰笑了笑，开始在旁边的茶几柜里翻出棉花糖。  
“你那么爽快地愿意过来这边，我还真有点意外呢。”他说。  
骸哼了一声。  
“白兰大人深更半夜派那位幻骑士君光临敝舍，如此盛情邀请，怎么推却得了？”  
“哎呀呀～看来是打搅到你们了呢。可是，泄露彭哥列布防情报的明明是骸君自己。”

他懂得白兰的意思。白兰清楚他和恭弥的关系，也正是因此确信他会离开彭哥列。他依靠附身体潜入总部、看到机密资料的事情，白兰早就发现了也说不定，但白兰没有阻止他或者揭穿他——即使他没看到那些，白兰早晚也会告诉他。  
关于他的右眼，有着六道能力的轮回之眼。

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

MILLE FIORE A+级档案

【 六道骸 】

……

第一条 “眼”的人工移植具有可行性，但会对原宿主意识造成较大影响，使其失去移植期间机体记忆。

第二条 “轮回之眼”植入后，会侵蚀新宿主意识，薄弱者甚至可被“眼”完全支配，成为容器。不能断定宿主的一切行为是出于自身意志，还是受“眼”的驱使。因此，四年前彭哥列家族与复仇者监狱交涉成功将其保释，理由即为不能判定六道骸的犯罪是出于个人意志。在保证其作为雾守的绝对控制同时，以此为理由使他的刑罚减轻。

……

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“我听说你是最讨厌黑手党的哦。离开彭哥列到我这里，莫非……醉翁之意不在酒？”  
骸知道这个男人不好对付。不过，既然已经来到这里，他必须铤而走险。  
“抱歉，我是个反复无常的人。有兴趣就留，厌倦了就走，只是个人的生活方式而已。当然，在白兰大人面前我恐怕没有胜算逃开，但我相信您也不会随便扔掉有用的棋子，不是么?”

白兰饶有兴致地盯着他。

“骸君还是那么坦率……不过我不认为骸君会是听话的棋子哟。 嘛……难得的人才总不能白白放走，既然你决心离开彭哥列，我就给你个机会来证明如何。”他咀嚼着嘴里的糖，很随意地说：“比如说，——杀了沢田纲吉——这样的如何？”  
他满意地看着骸的脸色一变。  
“提出联姻的是你，让我去杀彭哥列的也是你……你到底想怎样？”骸凝眉回视，神情不无厌恶。  
“当然是吞并彭哥列家族啦。唉呀，不过离成功大概还早着呢～”白兰直截了当，语气轻松得仿佛只是在谈一个有趣的游戏。他注意到骸抵触的脸色，微微颔首压低了嗓音。  
“不用紧张，现在不会让你去做的～～这之前就先在这里散散心怎样？”  
“沢田纲吉毕竟是打败过我的大空。如果我杀不了他呢？

白兰的眼睛眯了起来。

“要相信自己的实力呀骸君，彭哥列还不知道你背叛了他不是么……而且，就我所知，接近彭哥列有一个非常简单的办法。”

***  
云雀恭弥坐在楼梯的废墟上。他表情平静，脸色稍显苍白。

……快到五月了吧？

意大利的夏天和日本很不相同，雨不多，阳光总是肆意在蓝得惊人的天空中流淌着。在中学的这个季节，他差不多已经换了夏季制服，红色领带、白色短袖衬衫，袖筒里钻进并盛舒服的暖风。然后天台上会有个随意套着T恤衫的外校生出现，伴着诡异的笑声，把手插在口袋里，朝躺在地板上的他弯下腰来。  
“kufufu……恭弥想要什么生日礼物？”

会那样讲话的人，今年不在了。他站起来，转身沿着摇摇欲坠的半截楼梯爬上废宅的二层。几级之上，那是在被袭击的夜里他最后看见骸站过的地方。

原本应当是门的位置，一侧已经被炸毁了。墙壁也像随时都可能塌掉的样子。云雀独自伫立，思绪难以理清。差不多一个月了，骸失去音讯，仅仅给他留下一个笑脸和拥抱，以及没有兑现的承诺。

[我家没有吹风机……所以你给我马上赶上来。]  
[……啊。]

回答不似结束语。

他不想来这废墟里凭吊，真的……如果骸早就打算离开，便不可能在这留下什么痕迹。这不是妄测。骸从密鲁菲奥雷回来后的疲惫和担忧，赏樱那晚的深夜离开，对沢田的顶撞，最后一刻的决绝神情……那些细小的异常云雀都清楚，只是不知原委。  
骸有他自己的想法，云雀不去干涉……正如骸也不会干涉他的思想一样。自己还能给他什么？骸说爱他，面对他的追问却守口如瓶。  
究竟哪些是真实，哪些是谎言。

他的目光略过房间墙壁，在这里，骸曾经和他因为打架而把家具毁得一塌糊涂。房间地板是从中间断裂的，凶险地悬空着，显然敌人的炸弹威力很强。

云雀停住了。

有什么不对劲……他凝视着已经开始掉漆的墙壁。有什么地方很奇怪……他看着，眼神慢慢变得犀利。  
墙上没有弹孔。  
没有。云雀仔细扫视了周围的所有地方。没有任何子弹的痕迹，但那天明明有过很猛烈的扫射，骸甚至和他压低重心躲开子弹。

那是……幻觉？！

云雀转身下楼，身后有着砖块掉落的声音。这残垣断壁撑不了多久便会坍塌成一堆瓦砾，任何人都无法分辨当夜的真相——而这就是密鲁菲奥雷的阴谋。  
他走下去，有什么东西在心里渐渐苏醒了。  
用幻觉制造子弹的效果，用类似普通炸弹的匣兵器……这就是白兰派雾属性前来的原因：为了不留下证据。彭哥列无法申辩，无法还击，因为没有证据能证明这是密鲁菲奥雷干的。  
唯一的证人，现在下落不明。

他明白了敌人的目的。虚假求和，暗地袭击，密鲁菲奥雷想让彭哥列在无法抓住把柄的情况下被迫先出手，背上侵略的罪名。他们想要一个名义——顺理成章地进攻彭哥列的名义。  
这样的袭击恐怕还会更多、更恶劣。他必须告知沢田纲吉。  
“立刻用内部专线联接彭哥列。”他吩咐草壁。但草壁没有走开。  
“怎么了？”云雀问。

草壁忧心忡忡地把一张纸递到他面前。

“恭先生……这个是刚刚收到的。沢田先生已经同意与密鲁菲奥雷联姻，达成永久和平。三天之后，要求我们前去对方基地迎接未婚妻尤妮•基里奥内罗。”

=======================  
第八章 绝地绝命

娇小的少女站在落地窗边。

“黑魔咒的公主殿下。”白兰侧眼看着云雀，笑意若有若无。

云雀沉默地打量着这个姑娘。黛色的长发用细细的丝带束在脑后，左颊上有梅花形的印记。泡泡袖的白色连衣短裙让她显得确实像一位公主，但更像一尊精巧的玩偶。她仰起头，蓝宝石似的大眼睛里风平浪静。  
明明只是个未成年的小丫头。她懂得政治婚姻意味着什么吗。

“这位是来接你去彭哥列的云雀恭弥君哟，尤妮酱。”白兰说道。  
“……云雀恭弥。”她机械地轻声重复了一句。

尤妮•基里奥内罗有着与可爱外貌不大相衬的冷淡表情。对于这个不祥家族的内幕，云雀并非毫无兴趣，然而沢田纲吉的指示是“避免节外生枝，尽快安全返回”，他明白夜长梦多的道理。云雀冲白兰点点头，示意随行的草壁把带有彭哥列死炎印的婚约文书交换给白兰。面前的少女像一件货物一样等待着买卖双方收讫，那种无牵无挂、听天由命的漠然让人感到震惊。  
只有在看到羊皮纸上摇曳的温暖火焰时，窗边的女孩神色才微微一动。白兰瞟了她一眼，低下头去继续在文书上签字，一边笑道：“可不是吗，我都差点忘记了……小尤妮祖传的奶嘴也是大空属性呢。”  
他放下笔，把密鲁菲奥雷一方的文书交到云雀手里。“那么……该办的也都差不多了。啊啊～说起来还真没想到贵首领会改变主意接受联姻呢。为什么呢？”  
云雀检查过文件，交给草壁。“为了你们所承诺的‘永久和平’。请别忘了。”  
白兰笑意更深。  
“当然啦，……只要你们不危害小尤妮的安全。”  
“彭哥列可以保证。”

草壁走到尤妮身边，示意少女跟随自己。白兰用意味深长的眼神看着他们，又缓缓转向面前的彭哥列云守。  
“这就要回去了吗？云雀君还有没有什么别的事情要办……私人的？”

云雀第一次目不转睛地直视着白兰的眼睛。带着妖气的目光笼罩了他，这双浅色眼睛曾经加诸于六道骸身上的压力，他切身可感，而他也从那眼睛里证实了自己的猜测。

——骸就在这里。

并不是他能感觉到骸的气息或是找到了骸的痕迹，他只是单纯地看出了白兰的暗示。虽然双方都秘而不宣，但白兰的神情明明白白地告诉云雀，那晚偷袭了西据点的就是密鲁菲奥雷，而骸的事情他一清二楚。

[不想见见六道骸吗？]就好象在这样挑唆着。

云雀握紧了手指。血脉在他体内跳动着，声音撞击着他的耳膜，轰轰作响，很长时间以来压抑的怀疑、不甘和一连串的想法如同波浪涌动，搅乱了他的呼吸。  
“……恭先生……”草壁在身后不安地望着他。

云雀垂下眼睛。

“……没有。”

他不能。他不能。不能。

白兰轻叹一声。“是么……这边倒是还有一点小小的请求。算是告别仪式？”

他转过身，下属把另一扇门打开。黑色制服的男人缓步走进来，双拳紧攥，眼睛里闪动着对白兰的怒火。  
“γ君，公主在那边哟。”白兰把手摆了摆。γ愤恨地剜了他一眼，扭过头去看着尤妮，脸上流露出痛苦的神色。他的脚步有些犹豫，但还是走到少女身边，单膝慢慢跪了下去。  
“公主……”

尤妮安静地看着他。

“公主……请多保重……”  
略带颤抖的深沉嗓音里，究竟强忍着多少汹涌澎湃的复杂感情。云雀在门口背过身去，他明白正在压下心头怒火、努力保持理智的人，在这房间里不止他一个。γ伸出双臂，坚实的力量柔和地落在少女的肩上。可是掌心温度也无法融化那冰一样的双眸，他只想这样再看她一眼、再多看她一眼……落地窗外碧空如洗，阳光刺得人直想掉泪。

“还真是克制呀，云雀恭弥君。……骸君也是。”  
白兰站在窗边目送着彭哥列云守一行带着尤妮离开。幻骑士无声无息地从门外走进，向他俯身行礼。“那么，要我去吗，白兰大人。”

“唔……”密鲁菲奥雷的首领悠游地舒展了一下上肢，冲他毫不在意地笑了笑。“小幻现在就可以出发了哦。在进入彭哥列势力圈之后就算暴露了也没问题……我也差不多该活动活动了……让我们一起把这最后一出戏演完吧。”

***  
狱寺隼人站在临时的据点内，一刻不停地进行着紧张的思索。  
云守已经出发半天左右了，他作为替换，现在指挥着西方防守。联姻是真是假，24小时内即见分晓，如今的每一分一秒都是焦灼的等待。他双眉紧蹙，脚下踱来踱去，但心知此刻最紧张的当属十代目，云雀那边的即时消息应当会直接汇报到基地，自己只能做好份内之事。

十代目他……真的同意了……

虽然纲吉一再坚持骸不会背叛，但听从狱寺的苦劝，对于骸可能知晓的彭哥列机密以及有关设施，还是进行了转移和隐蔽。此次联姻，一方面受γ请求，另一方面是在雾守失踪的情况下被激发的选择。密鲁菲奥雷绝不会这么简单给他们永久和平，纲吉他们都明白，但唯有一试。这样一来，再动武便是白兰一方毁约在先了。

“放心，狱寺君。只是用联姻这名义先把尤妮接过来。总有一天，我们解决了纷争，就把她送回她自己的家族去。”

言犹在耳。

狱寺低下头，手缓缓地垂落下去。他怎么能放心，怎么能呢？

回想起在彭哥列总部晚宴上坐在自己身边发呆的沢田，寂寞而恍然，令人不忍。以前记忆里的那个首领，永远是笑靥盈盈，眸子犹如阳光下的大海。他不愿意……不愿意看着这样的十代目为了家族而背上枷锁、委曲求全。  
想要保护的心情，谁都一样。  
被九代目给予了自主决定权的沢田纲吉，能够独自一人安排好这样的局面，实属不易。然而，他们的力量与密鲁菲奥雷对抗也许只是杯水车薪。以狱寺的推断，白兰似乎把重点放在了十代一方，因为他的外交都绕开了彭哥列主体，只打纲吉家族的主意。

但是目前白兰没有进攻的合理借口。

“十代目那边有联络吗？”他问属下。回答是还没有。  
狱寺强迫自己镇静，但心里依然跳得很厉害。防守没有疏漏……该转移的也转移了……北方是大片的彭哥列势力圈、南边有山本在而且临海、东面是了平和加百罗涅，十代目和蓝波、髑髅在中央基地……为什么还是觉得不安？还有哪里没想周到吗？  
唯一的不稳定因素只有六道骸……但那家伙已经彻底从这里消失了，一个月来无论谁也找不到他，就连那女孩——

碧绿的瞳孔一点点缩小了。狱寺感到一阵寒气从脚底升起来，他忍不住有些晕眩。是的，他忽略了一点，他们都忽略了这一点。一种可怕的可能性正展开在他面前，恐怖的假设攫住了他的呼吸。

“联络山本！！！马上！！！”

***  
车队飞快地行驶在山间道路上。

“再快一点。”云雀余光瞥了瞥坐在旁边座位上的少女。驾驶的部下再次加大了油门。  
……还没有走出密鲁菲奥雷的范围吗。  
“和彭哥列基地的联系怎样？”  
“正在做……”草壁在副驾驶席上紧张地调试着联络装置。“恭先生，从刚才开始信号一直很差……”

不祥的预感绷紧着每一个人的神经。眼前的道路和来时毫无二致，但似乎总是没有尽头。云雀打开手机，屏幕闪烁不定，强烈的不明干扰正在侵蚀着这个地区。

“这、这是！”

草壁一声惊呼，云雀闻声抬起头。便携式的监测屏上显示有什么正在迅速接近这里。  
……到底还是追上来了么。  
“开到最近的山崖上去！！”他果断地说。

在车子冲上悬崖的一刹那，后方巨大的爆炸声掀翻了路面。滚滚浓烟中灼热的气流朝汽车直扑而来，几乎与此同时云雀攥住女孩的手腕将她拉向身后，内部球针体在光芒四射中从他掌心膨胀开来。瞬间形成的隔绝空间罩住了他们，将伤害暂时挡在了外面。

来不及去救所有人。

云的紫色火焰里他眼神冷峻，左手依然紧紧扯住少女，右手的钢拐如同在沸腾的铁水里待焠的剑。没有退路，没有援兵，这样的情况他也早就料到——全部情况中最坏的一种。

白兰站在几米开外指尖轻扬，玛雷戒指的双翅泛着蜂针一样冷光，笑意里有着叵测的杀机。

“身手真不错呀，云雀君……我只是来送你们一程而已。”

***  
岚守转身，指尖抠紧了墙壁。在场的下属们都看见他脸色大变的模样，大吼出的声音里波涛汹涌。狱寺隼人一把扯过内线话筒，力量大得几乎将它捏碎。

“山本！！现在立刻回基地去，快！！！！”

“哎？”

监测仪的警报声盖过了雨守不明就里的回答。银发青年震惊地扭过头去，同样骇异的部下正惊慌失措地从显示屏前站起身来。“大量指环反应！！！”  
“在哪里？！”他扔下话筒，感觉自己的心脏一瞬间停跳了。  
“已、已经到达上空！！！”  
“什么？为什么没之前发现？！”他吼道。  
“可、可能是有雾属性的隐蔽……”屏幕前的部下脸色惨白。“敌人没有停留也没有攻击我们，正在朝基地方向去——”

他咬紧牙关，脑海里刹那一片空白。敌人进攻了……白兰哪怕撕毁合约也不可能这么快……早就打算好的么？！然而更大的威胁并不在这里——也许马上就要来了——

“狱寺……能……听见么……”线路里沙沙的杂音里山本焦急的呼喊声变得断断续续，狱寺隼人气息凌乱，拼命整理着自己的思路，抓过话筒的手指关节握得发白。  
“狱寺……”  
受到干扰的信号随时有可能断掉，狱寺把话筒贴到耳边，死死地攥着它，眼前浮现出山本微笑的样子。他喉咙一紧，几乎说不出话来。  
“回去……山本……马上到十代目身边去……别的都不要管……”

山本武听见电话一头狱寺带着绝望的声音，他看不见狱寺，但他明白事态正在突然恶化，而那家伙已经做出了决断。“出了什么事——”

“我……不能……回……听我的……不然可能就来不及了……”

他从来没有听见过狱寺这样激动不安的声音，他知道这意味着什么。嘈杂声变得越来越大，看不见，碰不到，只有那一丝声音时斷时续撕扯着他的心。那个会跳着脚抱怨他是棒球白痴的人，那个会带着别扭的神情倚上他肩膀的人，此刻正打算拼上一切，而把所有所有的希望拜托给自己。  
眼前猛然一阵发黑，狱寺明白自己最坏的假设应验了……没有时间了……他咬紧牙关，指甲深深地陷进掌心。疼痛让他维持着最后的一点清醒。  
“回去……待在十代目身边……一定……我被……”

“狱寺你怎么了？！！振作一点！！！！”

仿佛有一双手正扼住狱寺的喉咙，山本只听见他窒息般的气喘声。“我……只有……你……”

“狱寺！！狱寺！！！！！”

没有办法保护他。  
没有办法到他身边。  
什么也讲不出，山本武只能不断地呼喊那个名字，而被呼唤着的青年正跪倒在地上，强忍着痛苦和悲伤揪紧胸口的衣襟。脑海里的黑暗一波波压上来，视线逐渐模糊，狱寺凭着最后一点意识举起话筒，用尽所有力气把它砸在地上。

他喘息着冷笑了一声。

“不会让你这混蛋……再欺骗……任何人……六……道……”

“狱寺大人！！你、你怎么了？”

“没什么。”岚守的声音逐渐变得平静，从地上慢慢站直身子。“六”字在他的右眼里模糊地一闪。“全员原地待机，没有我的命令不得出击。”

***  
“让大家抓紧时间从地下暗道离开基地！！！”

沢田纲吉站在城堡正前方，高纯度的死气之火在他的双手精灵般闪烁着。他的眼睛里是一览无余的必死决心。  
“首领你也快离开吧！！！”  
最后一批基地人员送进地下通道后，返回纲吉身边的是目前基地里唯一的守护者库洛姆。女孩子肩膀微微颤抖，不是因为恐惧，而是因为重任在身的高度紧张。  
纲吉声音冷静但却含着一丝温和。“听话……你先走。”

小言状态下的首领显然已经决定为保全大家而承担最大限度的危险，但少女的觉悟来得同样彻底。“保护首领是我的职责。”  
“库洛姆。你有三长两短的话我没法向骸交代。”  
“首领遇到不测的话我也没脸面再见到骸大人。”她立刻顶了回去，并不去看纲吉，“我和骸大人约定过。”  
“你——”  
纲吉没有说完，他看见靛青色的火焰如雾气一般散开，少女甩了甩长发，三叉戟笔直地戳向地面。她衣裙飞动，如风里的落花一般，雾之火焰笼罩了她全身，美丽轻盈的火焰不断从手指间飘散而出，在空气中幻化。  
幻术渐渐掩盖了整个彭哥列基地。一片白茫茫的雾气之中，库洛姆的背影晃动了一下。纲吉赶忙熄灭火焰，伸出手去扶住了她。  
“对不起，BOSS……我没有彭哥列戒指，最多只能做到这种程度了……应该可以稍微拖延敌人……”  
褐髮青年心疼地摇摇头。“不要道歉啦，我和你一起走就是了。”  
少女跪在地上气喘不止，半晌才仰起头，冲他虚弱地一笑。

彭哥列基地的地下暗道年代古老，原先只有首领和守护者知道它的存在。这通道可以通向加百罗涅和北方彭哥列的势力范围，是以防万一的秘道。纲吉和库洛姆一前一后地沿着台阶走进地下，身后的暗门自动合上了。

“大家都怎样了呢……”

想到这些纲吉心里再次涌起了强烈的自责。信号全部中断，分散在外的大家都不知道是安是危。从现在敌人直接逼近基地的情况看，云雀学长和狱寺君那边多半都出了事——他胸腔里猛烈地翻腾起来。如果没有做出联姻那样的决定的话……如果没有来意大利的话……归根到底，都是自己的错才把大家牵扯进来的……  
一切都像现在面前这昏暗的拱形地道一样，看不到光亮在哪里，出口在哪里。

两个人的脚步声交叠回响在长长的隧道里，偶尔在崎岖的地方纲吉回身拉髑髅一把。他不敢抬起头来看她，髑髅也好，其他人也好，他都不知道今后该怎么去面对才好。  
果然自己还是个没用的废柴啊。

“唔……”

“怎么了？”他有些惊慌地回头，“扭到脚了？”  
女孩没有抬头，用手捂住了太阳穴。

“库洛姆……？”  
“没事……”她停顿了一下跟了上来，纲吉担心地看了她一眼，这才放慢脚步继续朝前。  
“抱歉，全是因为我，害大家都……”

“首领，你暂且不必替别人担心。因为——”

背后的嗓音突然变了。

三叉戟寒光一闪，纲吉还没来得及完全转过身来，钻心的疼痛便让他失去了平衡。穿透肩胛的戟尖带着他的鲜血插进了隧道的石墙，钉住他的人另一只手掐住了他的咽喉，脸上浮现出得胜的微笑。

六道骸居高临下地注视着自己的猎物。

“——明知道我可能已經背叛之后还让这女人留在你身边，沢田纲吉，你果然还是那么天真啊。”

第九章 灰烬之上

急促的脚步回荡在长长的走廊里。浅茶色长发的青年冲过拐角，直闯向楼层尽头的拱门。标有CEDEF字样的匣子在他腰间随着奔跑而晃动着。

“闪开！！！让我见九代目！！！”

他对上前阻拦的人们大喊着，奋力想从他们之间挤过去。

“巴吉尔君，九代目他不在这——”

“九代目他不会作这种荒唐的决定！！！！”他挣扎着，气愤地叫道。“到底是谁下达了‘不予增援’这样的命令！！！你们难道想看着沢田殿下他们孤军奋战到死——”

呯地一声炸响，离他们不出三米的窗玻璃在猛击之下炸裂。巴吉尔和围堵他的几人都愣住了。低沉的声音在背后响起。

Varia首领皱着眉头站在走廊正中。“吵死了。闲得发慌就从这滚出去，垃圾。”

***  
耳膜嗡嗡作响，隧道在眼前慢慢旋转。来袭者的眼神隐没在黑暗之中，忧郁的海蓝和杀戮的血红含混不清。三叉戟刺穿的似乎不是左肩而是他的心脏，扣在颈上的手指骇人冰凉。

……凉得好似从未得到过温度一样。

[沢田纲吉，你不能永远天真到只看着自己身边的东西哦。姑息只会把你逼到无路可走的……]

你很早就暗示过我对吗，骸。

“狱寺隼人倒真是让我刮目相看了，居然能想得到我可能通过附身来袭击。你的岚守是好样的……知道么？在我完全控制他之前他还拼命反抗着告诉山本武回来保护你——”

掐着他咽喉的力道稍微松了松，纲吉努力地睁开眼睛，温热的血渐渐洇开，浸湿了半边的衣襟。他被迫仰起头，试图看清刺客的样子。骸的头微微偏向一侧，暗影里他的左右眼显出微妙的色差，仿佛本自与鬼魅相类为伍。  
“……狱寺君………”  
“放心吧，我没杀他。我只不过借用他的身体下令解散了你最严密的西方防线……游戏结束了，彭哥列。”  
血顺着左臂一直向下滴落，一侧身子动弹不得。纲吉勉力抬起右手，吐字艰难。“骸……为什么……”

“我说过吧，我讨厌黑手党。”

对方轻轻摇头，声音断续。  
“……骗人……才不是因为……黑手党什么的……你是……”

“啊～是啊。因为我是个轮回了六世的怪物嘛。”

三叉戟陷得更深了些，纲吉痛得呻吟了一声。骸的眼睛在昏暗的背景里闪烁着，他手臂抖动，呼吸陡然变得粗重。一直相信，一直包容，一直一直天真可笑的沢田纲吉作风，骸从一开始不置臧否冷眼相观，到后来的故作刻薄反讽相劝，却始终不能把那个性改变一丝一毫……他现在明白，只有冷酷的现实才能将过分善意的幻想一击即碎。

“你知道吧，彭哥列……我的眼睛的事情……”他逼近了纲吉，神色有些疯狂，“你早就知道的吧，沢田纲吉！！我宁愿我自私自利一辈子，忘掉你那该死的高尚……如果当年在黑曜杀了你就不会有现在的一切，太晚了，已经晚了！！！”

“我知道……”

他看见沢田因为剧痛而失去血色的脸颊上流露出微微变化的表情。就好似猜透了他的心思一般，年轻的彭哥列首领直视着他的双眼，没有恐惧，没有愤怒，即使遭到背叛命悬一线——沢田纲吉淡淡地凄然微笑。

我知道……你是真的在爱着……

不是因为“眼”的支配，而是以自己的意志爱着……爱着那个人，爱着那些曾经属于你的温暖回忆，爱着……这个世界。

“对不起，骸。”

这个琥珀色眼眸的青年早已懂得人世城府，但当年曾穿透他黑暗的年少时节的锋芒，此刻依旧闪耀在那依稀的微笑之中。  
骸低下头闭上了眼睛。

“彭哥列……我只恨你给我的太多……”

血也许还在流，但纲吉已经感觉不到了。大量失血和不利的位势让他连撑着不晕厥过去都很勉强。

“阿纲————听到就回答我————”  
这个声音？  
骸和纲吉都微微一动。纲吉偏了偏头，但发不出声音。骸眉头一挑。

“忠犬们到底是不一般哪……”

三叉戟猛地拔出，剧烈的疼痛让沢田纲吉身子一软，但骸立刻用莲藤再次勒住了他的双臂，他的戟尖威胁地硌上人质的颈侧。脚步声由远及近，如溪水般流动的蓝色火焰包围之下，彭哥列雨守目光里是不含任何犹豫的愤恨。

***  
“你说什么？”

望着靠坐在椅子上一脸冷淡的XANXAS，巴吉尔简直不能相信自己的耳朵。“……沢田殿下所负责的那些地区原本就是被放弃的，这是什么意思？！”  
黑发的男人显然并不乐意提起沢田纲吉的名字。“别让我讲第二遍，小子。”  
巴吉尔垂下头去，手指抠紧了双膝，脸上依然是难以置信的神情。“怎么会这样……”

“沢田纲吉他们所在的地方，原本便是用作缓冲的区域。被密鲁菲奥雷的垃圾们占领也在战略的考量之内，没什么奇怪的——”XANXAS的话没有讲完，因为对面的青年已经倏然腾起了蓝色火焰，武器直逼到他的眼前。

他微微仰颌，杀气弥漫。“喂，你……想找死么。”

对方毫不示弱，声音清冽果决。“XANXAS，不管其他人怎么说，我从来没打算相信你……如果沢田殿下出了什么意外，我会认为这是你泄私愤而故意所为！！！”  
XANXAS赤红的瞳孔阴郁地盯着门外顾问青年正直质疑的双眼。许久，他阖上眼睛。

“随便你信不信，垃圾……这是九代目的许可，也是在听取了某个人的情报之后所作的决定。何况，沢田纲吉如果连自己都不能保全，还用得着我动手么？”

“六道骸！！从阿纲身边滚开！！！”

骸冷漠地看着自己的对手。  
“你好像没多少条件可以跟我讲，山本武。为什么不先去看看岚守的状况呢？他大概正在伤心。”  
山本握剑的手因为怒火而微弱地抖动着，多年来纲吉很少看见他这么生气。雨守的剑锋笔直指向反叛者的心窝，因为眼前这个家伙，地面上的彭哥列已经陷入了一片混乱。

[我……只有……你……]

那是狱寺留下的最后一句。

山本咬紧牙关。  
他逼迫自己不去想象那双漂亮的薄荷色眼睛里曾有的绝望……狱寺意识到骸很可能会控制自己，为了避免被操纵后袭击纲吉，所以才说自己不能回去；狱寺也意识到最危险的存在其实就在十代目的身边，所以才要山本无论如何赶回来……狱寺是对的，然而他耗尽的心力却正在被眼前的家伙轻易践踏！！

“你要为你所做的一切付出代价，六道骸。”他向前踏了一步，火焰在刀刃上汩汩流动，散发出逼人的气息。骸略一用力，纲吉感到冰凉的金属更深地压进了自己的脖颈。

“哦呀哦呀～那还真是可怕……”骸说。“不过……你能下得了手吗？这身体并不是我的，受伤的只会是库洛姆髑髅哦。”  
“卑鄙！！！”

“已经够了……”

彭哥列十代虚弱的声音打断了雨守的怒吼。跪坐在地上，不住地喘息的沢田纲吉抬眼望着背叛了的雾守。“杀了我，或者快走……你的实体化也是有极限的吧，骸。”

“你是在提醒我抓紧时间下手吗？”骸的目光朝他瞟来，“你还没明白么——彭哥列，我已经赢了。”

他的视线下移到纲吉被血染红的左肩。被三叉戟伤到就等于是定下了契约，从此以后沢田纲吉也将成为他可以附身的对象……夺取彭哥列的身体，其实已经实现了。

但被宣判了败北的一方仅仅摇了摇头。  
“我只是想提醒你……已经没必要再把更多无辜的人卷进来了。”

山本君也好，库洛姆也好……不想再有任何人受伤了……

六道骸定睛望向纲吉，笑容凉薄。

“事到如今还在担心别人啊彭哥列……那我就恭敬不如从命——”

光亮奔涌而来，如扇面一般在头顶展开；与此同时缠着纲吉的藤蔓骤然枯萎，锐利的戟尖停住，距心脏方位仅毫厘之差。他诧异地抬起头来，看见骸在原地摇晃了一下，眼神显出刹那的涣散，山本眼疾手快抓住破绽，银色刀光掠过纲吉头顶，喀啷一声将敌人架开。

“看来赶上了啊。”

被雨燕所指引的加百罗涅首领拿着已经打开的匣子冲过了转角，少年雷守和部下们跟在他的后面。

***  
悬崖一丈开外瀑布水流湍急，惊涛激起的水雾湿人衣襟。

“你的算盘打得不错……先和彭哥列定下联姻，让我们负责保证她的安全；然后再制造事故害死尤妮•基里奥内罗，把责任推到彭哥列身上——这样你就有理由光明正大地报复彭哥列。”  
白兰赞许地点了点头。“好聪明啊云雀君。明知这样还要来，肯定是有绝对的自信喽？”

云雀只是轻轻哼了一声。

“会来这里只是因为那个草食动物泛滥的同情心。”他把要保护的少女甩进草壁怀里，直起身子。“不管联姻与否，你们都会找到攻击的借口。从一开始彭哥列就没有选择权不是吗。”

白兰把手插进口袋，脚尖漫不经心地碾着地上的沙砾。

“……没错。彭哥列是有威望的古老家族，想要挑战必须有个名目才行。黑手党就是这点麻烦啊～～害我兜了个大圈子呢。不过……”  
紫色的细长眼睛里又露出了调侃的意味。  
“云雀君自己可不是没有选择权啊。——骸君为什么会离开你，不想知道吗？”

对方的沉默让白兰笑意更深了些。  
“啊拉，明明很挂念他的不是吗？”

“……闭嘴。”

草壁看见自家主子瞬间变得凌厉的表情。云雀从不刻意掩饰自己的感情波动，这种杀意全开的状态如同平地卷起的飓风，显然是已经压抑许久。草壁担心云雀受了白兰的挑衅而失去冷静，但他在云守钢铁一般的侧影里看到的并非愤怒，而是某种他不可理解的强大意志。

当云想要遇到雾，唯一的办法是被地心引力拉扯着向下、再向下。这引力很可能使云粉身碎骨。  
云雀恭弥早有觉悟。

“云雀君是认真的喔？”  
笑容转暗，白兰举起了右手。

“至少有件事需要讲在前面。骸君受我之托去取彭哥列性命，现在差不多应该见分晓了呢……虽然我原本也没抱过太大期望，但谁死谁活可真说不定～～”

他稍稍活动了一下肩膀。  
“也好……就让我见识见识彭哥列的云守和雾守究竟谁能撑得更久一点吧。”

***  
金色的光线像针一样刺得人睁不开眼，骸被包围了。烧灼般的亮光正在辐射他的周身，一点点剥夺着他的力量。沢田纲吉的声音听起来有些慌乱。“迪诺先生！这是怎么——”  
“结界的匣兵器，在结界范围里这家伙是不能解除实体化的。”迪诺扶起他，目光转向六道骸，声音里含着一丝愤怒。“这东西我原以为用不上，没想到果然还是……”

“迪诺先生！！！”纲吉焦急起来，顾不得身上的伤抓住迪诺的手，“不行的，这样下去骸和库洛姆都会受不了的！！！”

“你——”迪诺没想到事到如今自己的师弟还在这么说，忍不住皱起眉头。“阿纲，我说过你总是把人想得太好了！库洛姆•髑髅是骸安插在你身边的，你到现在还不明白吗？！你还要心软到什么时候？！”

“库洛姆她不是的——”

“不能再放虎归山了！阿纲，一旦放走了他今后你就再也没机会解开契约——狱寺也是，其他被附过身的人也是……好好想想！！！”仍全力与骸对峙着的山本背对他喊道。刀锋和三叉戟相交角力，喀喀作响。

内外的声音交叠成一片，骸听不真切。强光让他的眼前变得模糊。形势的逆转原在意料之中，他知道对彭哥列犹豫终会招来这样的结果。意识空间一片片破碎，再也无法完成拼合……紫发的女孩子站在四分五裂的空间之中，流着泪向他呼喊……

“骸大人……骸大人！！！”

从他侵入库洛姆的意识强行实体化开始，少女的思维一直在顽强地反抗着，挣扎着不愿伤害沢田纲吉。骸明白自己的所作所为正在摧毁着她一直重视的一切，但他别无选择。他必须让彭哥列所有人知道他是个恶劣的叛徒，然后和他一刀两断——包括云雀恭弥。  
然而他没有想到会牵连库洛姆到这种程度。骸的双手依旧用三叉戟抵制着雨守的进攻，头疼得几乎要炸开。

“……骸大人，还记得我的话吗？”

“嗯？”

“不管骸大人有无命令，我都会凭自己的意愿保护首领和大家。我不知道骸大人在想什么，但我绝不会让您再伤害BOSS了！”

“抱歉，凪……”  
少女打断了他。“但是，我也说过……不管怎样，我都会站在骸大人一边的。所以这次请让我……请让我也保护骸大人吧！！”

他突然明白了她的意思。  
他们面对面站在相遇那年的湖畔，阴霾压顶，波涛汹涌，再不见碧水蓝天。库洛姆抬手扯住他的衣角，她满眼泪花，执着哀求的表情让他痛彻心肺。

“我是彭哥列的雾守，也是您的库洛姆……骸大人，求你了……走吧……不要再回来……求你了！！！！”

她拥抱了他，然后在他胸口重重一推，咸涩的湖水吞没了他，他明白，这是意识中的诀别。

“危险！！！”  
疯长的莲藤扭曲成狰狞的形状，鞭子一般向四周甩打而来，没有人想到雾守还有这样强的力量，迪诺连忙挡住纲吉，三叉戟凌空飞来，打落了他手中的匣子。山本武挥刀斩下，消隐进空气中的藤蔓如同指向天空的枯骨，四处迸散的莲花残屑之中他看到对手的身形晃动了一下，却毫不躲闪地迎了上来。正在崩溃的结界之下，那模糊变化的身影猛地伸出手，攥住了他急转的刀尖。

“不——库洛姆——库洛姆！！！！”

她听见骸的声音，听见首领的声音，听见她最最喜欢的两个人在喊着她的名字。兵戎相见的日子终会到来，她早就明白。破坏结界同时强迫骸的意识退出，既是为了保护骸脱身，也是为了阻止他继续攻击彭哥列——水火不容，怎能两相保全？但为了履行自己立下的约定，这个柔弱的姑娘用尽了自己的勇气和力量。

这样就……终于……

下一秒利刃贯穿了刚还原成少女身体的雾守的胸口。鲜血喷涌而出，她蹒跚着朝前走出两步，手里依然握着染满猩红的刀锋。她扬起渗出了血丝的嘴角，滚烫的泪珠摔碎在地面上。纲吉看见光在她眼中渐渐凋谢，那个瞬间他一生都再没法忘掉……时间停止，世界崩塌，他们沉入噩梦永不醒来。

***  
（几天之后）

“滚开！！！你们这些混蛋！！！”

黑发少年在其他男孩的围攻中处于下风，但这孩子只是攥紧拳头一边骂一边拼命还击，蓝眼睛里闪着坚决不屈服的倔强。  
那神情一瞬间像极了某个人。

“撒谎的小怪物……”  
“打死他！！”  
“你以为用你那些脏钱——”

粗鲁的意大利语传过来，坐在喷泉边的人微微动了动，风衣的帽檐遮住了他的眼睛。一秒之后，欺负人的男孩们尖叫着四散跑开了。

被剩在原地的少年也吓了一跳，但从天而降的毒蛇们并没有攻击他，只是吐了吐芯子，悠游地蜿蜒而去。他在地上呆坐了一会，起身拍了拍衣服上的灰土，朝喷泉走过来。  
“是你帮了我？”他问。

“哦呀？真是个敏锐的孩子。”骸侧脸望着他，唇角有着柔和的弧度。“……你和那年遇见我时的库洛姆年纪差不多呢。”

男孩不再说话，松开手掌，把一枚脏兮兮的铜币抛进了喷泉池里。暮色中水面温吞地响了一声，他看着它沉入池底。

“他们为什么打你？”

抬起胳膊擦了擦嘴角的血，少年在骸边上坐下来，脚跟轻轻磕在大理石池座上。他低了头。  
“那些傻瓜说只要把铜币在双重日投进这个天使喷泉，就能实现愿望。”  
“双重日？”  
“就是月份数和日期数相同的日子……今天是5月5日吧？”  
骸怃然一笑。  
“对啊……今天是……”

他们再次沉默，许久，骸转开话题：“铜币是你的？”  
“我抢的。”蓝灰眼睛里有着挑衅似的亮光，发现骸并不惊讶，才又移了开去。“像我这样，进监狱也是早晚的事啦。”  
“可你还是有想要实现的愿望吧？”

青年和男孩对视着，四目相交的一刹有些许熟悉的感觉从心头掠过，少年执拗地扭开头。“我只是……只是想证明那些家伙说的是假话而已……天使什么的，才不存在呢……”  
他的声音低下去，好像要哭出来。骸讲不出安慰的话，只是伸手摸了摸他的头顶。  
没有安慰的资格。  
对于他的人生，自己什么都做不了，而自己的人生同样没有上帝保佑。骸看见自己伸出的右手上彭哥列雾之指环的光芒，模糊而遥远。

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

MILLE FIORE A+级档案 

【 六道骸 】 

…… 

第三条 如果宿主不能完成“眼”的现世目的，则“眼”会在原宿主死后自动转嫁于与其关系最亲近的对象。轮回能力将一并转移。  
…… 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

那次入侵作战如今在他脑海里只留下一些零碎的片段。彭哥列在背叛面前的微笑，雨守愤怒的眼睛，库洛姆生平头一次的违抗……以及白兰在那之后告诉他的，袭击了云雀恭弥的消息。  
“很英勇地抵抗到了最后哟，云雀君。”那个男人如是说。

他能感知到恭弥还活着……因为多年前在黑曜订下的契约，他也是能够进入云雀意识空间的，但他害怕那么做……他害怕自己看见恭弥因为他而露出的任何一丝表情波动，也害怕自己会再也挪不动脚步离开。  
然而他同样迫切地想知道恭弥现在究竟怎样了，他好不好，他有没有受伤，也想知道沢田纲吉和库洛姆怎样了，他们如今在哪里……忍受这些想法的痛苦几乎超过了六道轮回五脏俱焚。

“我要走了。”  
少年从池边跳下来。仔细去看他是个挺清秀的孩子，眼睛很大，皮肤白皙，略显破旧的短裤和衬衫下有着单薄但正在生长的骨骼。世界把他揉搓得坚硬，但那外壳下跳动的是温热而柔软的心……至少现在还是。  
“你叫什么，魔法师先生？”  
“魔法师么？”他哑然失笑。“……也差不多。六道骸，是个幻术师。”  
男孩默念了一遍，朝他扬起笑脸。“真是奇怪的名字。我叫古伊德。古伊德•格雷科。”

骸朝他伸出手去。夕阳给他镀上了一层金色的轮廓，让少年产生了些许奇妙的联想。他眨眨眼睛，用力握了握骸的手掌，转身跑开了。

“祝您好运，幻术师先生。刚才的愿望许给了您。”  
声音远远地传过来。  
“为什么？”  
“因为您帮了我——”孩子在街道尽头回过头来，骸坐在喷泉边上如同一尊雕像。古伊德朝他大声喊道：

“Grazie！Sig. Mukuro，Arrivederci ！！”

来不及问那个愿望是什么。大概少年想要把它留给骸来揣测，也许不知道反而会更好……人类总是如此荒唐，明知道没有谁能左右未来，却还是愿意抓住那一丝虚幻的希望。但是，这倒也不坏。骸站起身来，注视着落日缓缓在倾斜的街道铺开，他做出了一个决定。

注：  
1 “结界的匣兵器，在结界范围里这家伙是不能解除实体化的。”/ 用法请参照白兰的房间  
2 古伊德•格雷科 /这位就是原作中后来的雷欧君  
3 “Grazie！Sig. Mukuro，Arrivederci ！！”/谢谢，骸先生，再见

\---------------------------------------

第十章 被谁守护

夜风飒飒穿过层峦之间，吹透了单薄的衣衫。黑发青年轻轻咳了一声，抬手擦掉唇角的血迹。一行人凭借着仅剩的体力辨别着方向。草壁带着墨绿长发的少女默默前行，不时抬头看看一直走在前头的云雀。

步履沉静，领带当作绷带束紧在右臂上，让草壁哲矢恍惚中会想起自家主子当年作风纪委员长时的样子。红色袖章君临学校，从彼时起，眼前这个人便是如此独断的王者和不动声色的守护人。  
他从不曾让他们看见他的脆弱。  
即使在如今，在骸走掉之后，他依旧是那个强大冷静的云雀恭弥。那份孤单的坚持，耗人心力。  
草壁明白。

“对不起……连累你们……”披着草壁外套的女孩子抬起头来，眼神里倒影出亮晶晶的月色。  
“尤妮大人，就算我们没有来，白兰早晚也会对我们下手的。而且，也多亏了你——”草壁说。  
她低头哀哀一笑，握住了胸前摇晃着的橙色奶嘴。这个奶嘴在他们坠崖那个瞬间为了保护她而自己启动了结界，在大空属性作用下，她奇迹般地摆脱了白兰的控制。

遭到白兰袭击的时候，他们跳进了山崖下的激流之中。——这是在来时便考虑过的万不得已的脱身方案，云雀为了掩护而尽全力拖延了白兰。到达预定汇合地点的草壁想到过云守自我牺牲的可能性，漫长的等待让他几乎被悲痛压垮。  
直到那天深夜，云雀才终于和他们会合。他受了很多伤，万幸都不致命。究竟为什么能够从敌方总大将手里脱险，对此云雀始终缄口未言。

他们在山路跋涉着，没有任何联络方法，世界仿佛陷入了原始的死寂。是的，或许彭哥列已经毁灭了也说不定，或许等待他们的仍旧是战斗与死亡，但云雀只是一直那样走在前面，晨光暮色在他身后合拢又张开。

喀拉。

细微的响动引起了警惕，几人同时停步，云雀举起双拐，锐利地朝树丛一扫。  
“出来。”

丛林翕动了一阵，男人的影子从黑暗里浮出来，把同样因警戒而护在胸前的手臂放了下去。草壁大松一口气，云雀收起了拐子，唯有尤妮姑娘好奇地打量着眼前的陌生人。  
笹川了平快步走到云守面前，他的神色里有着直率的惊喜。“终于找到你们了！！！！极限啊。”

***  
“十代基地被摧毁了……骸逃走之后我们把库洛姆送到了加百罗涅急救。但是普通人员没什么伤亡，敌人看来瞄准的是沢田一人——目前附近的密鲁菲奥雷后撤到了原先的警戒线附近，我们正在重整阵型。”

简单地描述了来龙去脉，了平抱臂靠回树干上，等待着云雀的提问。月色静静弥漫着，部下们各自歇息，而云守只是无声地望向地面，光影在他的侧脸清冷浮动。  
“库洛姆小姐怎样了？”许久草壁问道。

了平摇了摇头，眼前现出离开之前沢田苍白瘦削的样子。袭击发生当天，他接到消息赶往地下暗道时，亲眼目击了库洛姆•髑髅最后扑向刀尖的一幕。少女竟然想要拼上性命截断六道骸实体化的渠道，在场的人谁也没有料到。他看出了在那一瞬雨守已经尽力收起了死气之火，想要偏开刀尖，但还是迟了一步。

“不——库洛姆——库洛姆！！！！”

他听见沢田痛苦的喊声。倒下去的彭哥列十代以仅剩的体力发动了零地点突破，“拜托了……”  
冲过沢田身边时他听到微弱的请求。沢田因此也耗尽了力气。透明的冰层包裹了少女的身体，同时冻结了伤口的血流。他最大限地发动晴属性治愈作用，库洛姆髑髅的性命得以保全。  
姑娘无知无觉地昏迷了很长时间，纲吉安排着大家整理残局，同时每天在她病床边坐上很久。这次事件以后，他变得寡言了许多，虽然大家从没有怨恨过他对骸的偏信，但谁都看出他非常难过。云守和岚守都没有回来，密鲁菲奥雷把基地烧成了平地，然而赔上全部也还是换不回来的，是丢失在时光里面的亲密和信任。

“这一带的地理坐标。”  
“啊？”了平从沉思中醒过来。  
“把这一带的地理坐标给我。”云雀说。  
晴守掏出随身携带的GPS终端和地图，走近了云雀，刚要把东西放到他手里又突然收了回来。“你想到哪里去？”  
他警觉地问，神情严肃起来。

云雀抬起头，冷淡地看着他的眼睛。

“不行，开什么玩笑。太危险了！！”笹川突然明白了他想做什么，声音忍不住大起来，“你还不明白么，六道骸已经不是以前的他了——他不会再回来了！！”  
“和你无关。”黑发男人垂下手去，语气仍然相当沉稳。  
“你——”笹川了平的急性子对上云雀恭弥的一意孤行，见状不妙的草壁连忙上来拉开他们。“云雀，”他皱起眉，“你要替沢田他们想想……狱寺到现在还不知道在哪里，如果连你也——”

“沢田纲吉没那么软弱。”

晴守和草壁都停了下来。这样的评价出现在云雀口中，算是相当少见。他们都盯着云雀，而对方只是轻轻别过脸。  
“那个草食动物说过，如果我有考量成熟的决定，可以自行行动。把那女孩带回来的任务我已经完成了，接下来是你们的事情。”他的脸上有着不可阻拦的坚决。“你拒绝也无所谓，我会自己走的。”  
“恭先生……至少先让笹川先生治疗一下，休整之后再——”  
“不需要。”  
“唉……你这家伙怎么这么顽固……”笹川长长叹了口气，但终于把东西递到了他面前，“你也是骸也是，一个个的都这么乱来！！我们就这么靠不住么？极限地生气！”

云雀伸出手去，听到这句话微微顿了一下。

“我和他不同。”

微妙的感情掩盖在毫无起伏的声线里，草壁担忧地望着他，晴守没再多讲，抬起胳膊，重重地拍上黑发青年的肩膀。  
“……要早点回来啊，云雀。”

***  
“你……你……”

站在山顶的是雨之守护者，夕色从他身后渐渐漫过巅峰，他的笑脸柔和，衣襟飘摇。  
“你……”  
狱寺哽住了。

“你……你这个笨蛋！！山本武你这个笨蛋！！”眼泪忍不住涌上来，顾不得丢脸抬手去擦。他冲上去，两手攥住对方的衣领，摇晃得嗓音有些颤抖。  
“为什么不听我的？为什么没待在十代目身边？！为什么……为什么还要来找我啊……混……蛋……”  
在他混乱的捶打和断断续续的骂声中山本张开手臂，把他拢在了自己怀里。

“我说过你不是一个人啊，隼人。”

“是阿纲让我出来找你的哦。”  
“十代目他？”  
“嗯。‘不想再失去任何一个人了’，这样说着。”

山本武有些黯然地低下头去。库洛姆的受伤让他一直很内疚，虽然责任并不在他，但那件事情给大家带来的阴影仍然挥之不去。在他离开临时据点之前，首领曾单独找到过他，让他一定要把狱寺带回来。

“我变成这样，不是任何人的错，所以山本君……希望你们不要记恨六道骸。”  
他有些讶异地望着彭哥列十代，那双眼睛里是满满的真诚。  
“骸也许背叛了彭哥列。但他没有背叛过我们，也没有背叛过自己的心。”  
“阿纲——”  
“听我说完好吗？”纲吉打断了他，“这样说也许有些自相矛盾，但希望你们能最后相信我一次……这是请求。”  
“如果今后再遇到骸呢。”雨守坦诚地说，“要怎么办？”

哀痛从沢田的眉目间流露出来。他低下头去。

“我想骸不会再和我们见面了……之后我会慢慢解释的。狱寺君就拜托你了。”

“就是这样。”  
“十代目为什么直到现在还是护着那混蛋啊！那家伙要再让我撞见我非杀了他不可……可恶！！我真是没用居然让首领受伤啊啊啊！！！”  
“啊哈哈，你好像恢复点精神了呢。”山本朝他一笑，“阿纲会操心哟。”  
岚守吓了一跳似的把嘴捂起来，随即意识到十代目并不在周围。他瞥了身边的雨守一眼，慢慢把手放下。  
“要是六道连十代目也操控了可怎么办……还有我，我要是再……唔！”

突然他被人从后面搂住了。

“放心，我会用爱唤醒你的……至于纲吉，我相信他没那么容易被控制……”  
“你、你放手啦，你到底有没有大脑啊，在我身边有危险的是你吧白痴！！”狱寺有些气急地掰开对方的手指，许多天以来脸上头一次有了点笑意，随即又压了下去。  
“倒是云雀，他不是也被骸订过契约么。”  
“到我出来找你的时候为止他还没有消息……”雨守放开恋人，伸手摸了摸他的银色发丝，移开目光。

“骸……到底以前发生了什么呢……”

***  
决定救骸出狱的那一年，沢田纲吉和Reborn去过一次艾斯托拉涅欧家族的遗址。为了收集骸的信息，以及了解骸的过去。  
他就是在那时候知道了骸的右眼的真相。  
出于保护，纲吉没有把内容告诉过其他人，而文件原件应当都已销毁了……直到一年前，新兴起的密鲁菲奥雷占据了艾斯托拉涅欧的原有地域，也许就是在那时候，白兰以匪夷所思的能力让死灰重新燃起。

想来那真是个地狱般的地方。为了夺取他人躯壳和能力而制作的凭依弹，被黑手党认为是禁弹而遭到查封。让纲吉不能理解的是，当时的彭哥列上层竟然默许了将艾斯托拉涅欧赶尽杀绝的做法。  
与此相对，使人濒于死境而爆发力量的死气弹作为彭哥列独传武器，长时间维持了垄断地位。  
死气弹和凭依弹同样危险，但它被奉为正宗，除了因为不像凭依弹那样会危害他人之外，很大程度上是依靠了彭哥列强大的震慑力。事实上——走过那些风化斑驳的废墟时纲吉这样想过——研制凭依弹，做人体实验，难道就没有着压力之下难言的苦衷吗。

恨的底层，也许反而是渴慕。这些弱小的家族是如何在苦苦仰望着彭哥列的背影，甚至不惜一切手段想要靠近那份荣光，纲吉能想象得到。然而，逼这个家族走向疯狂的黑手党当中，彭哥列便是主要势力之一。但这个家族里依旧走出了黑曜中那个苍白漂亮的少年，并在多年之后，用血雨腥风替它完成了向彭哥列家族的致敬与复仇。

骸从没有向云雀讲述过这些。  
靠着斑驳的墙壁，慢慢滑坐到地面。云雀默默环视着这片已经荒芜的地方。艾斯托拉涅欧家族的实验室旧址不知出于何种原因，居然没有被彻底从地面上抹消痕迹，匆匆拆毁的房屋坍圮在下陷的空地上，风呼呼刮过，日夜有声。

如同魂灵哭泣。

据说从这里活着出去的孩子只有三个，至少其中两个都绝不愿意再次踏上这噩梦之地。墙漆脱落，曾经溅及天花板的殷红血迹早已褪色成浅浅的污斑，嵌在断墙里锈蚀的窗棂上残存着一角玻璃，此刻正在晚霞里折射着最后一点光线。

云雀仰起脸，枕着墙望向傍晚的金红色天空。他是有些累了，背后的墙垣冷冰冰地透过衬衫硌着他的蝴蝶骨。这面墙上，多年以前曾有人用三叉戟深深划过。  
为了求生。  
多年以后，那个人回过身来朝他微笑，告诉他睡前要记得吹干头发，答应他自己马上就跟上来。是谁的手将身后的门扉永远关闭，再不开启？  
连续数日的疲倦逐渐占据了支配权，云雀闭上了眼睛。他没看见有人正注视着他。

骸站在高高的瓦砾之上，深蓝的长发在风里散如云烟。

***  
他呆呆地站在那里，耳边一片晚风呼啸。理智冻结了他的脚步，但狂澜似的情感正让他的脑海一片混乱。

那是恭弥。

哪怕隔着这么远的距离他也不会认错，……不，哪怕再过一个轮回他也绝对不会认错。  
恭弥在这里。就在这里。

“为什么？”

滑落出口的是叹息。骸的心里一阵悸痛，忍不住想起在喷泉边遇见的那个清瘦的意大利少年。替他许下愿望的古伊德，或许真的让上天听到了他的声音。  
只是，对他来说，这种实现愿望的方式太过残酷了。

他不知道自己是否会在未知的时刻被“眼”所吞噬控制；也不知道自己能否活着找到“眼”的现世愿望并实现它。如果不能，在他死去的时候这诅咒将转移到和他最亲近的人的身上……库洛姆，沢田纲吉，还有恭弥，也许都会因此被拖入永世的轮回不得解脱。  
那种痛苦，让他一个人承受就行了。  
他知道是他们的话一定会追上来，会执意牵住他，会告诉他“没关系，我不在意”。可是他在意。他必须用粗暴的方式把他们从身边推开。  
……彭哥列那可笑的舍己为人习惯，真是不知不觉就传染了呢。

骸提起脚步，慢慢走下坡地。现在是让一切结束的时候了。

云雀背靠着墙垛，任凭凉意一点点带走自己的体温。

[想不到恭弥特意在家门口等我，真感动。]  
[让你群聚一次比摆平一个敌对家族还要难啊。]  
[樱花怎么办，这么文艺的场景没有人看多可惜。]  
[没有敌情。恭弥今天又把柜子毁了。完毕。]  
[若对方也是雾，自然是我更能破解。而且，我说过今天恭弥要听我的哦……]

在想骸的事情。

他有些倦倦地意识到这一点。思绪脱离了理性的控制，那些零碎的回忆就好像意大利春天的雏菊一样疯长起来。他累了，因此只是信马由缰。  
云雀并不是莽撞的人，他不会只凭一时冲动而作出去寻找六道骸这样的决定，更何况这里仍然属于敌人的地盘。然而随着时间一分一秒过去，目标和理由仿佛都开始变得模糊起来。晴守说的没错，哪怕所有人都能原谅六道骸，骸大概也不会回到彭哥列，那么他来到这里的意义是什么？他要做些什么，又能确认些什么……

即使如此——

钢拐斜向上甩出一线雪亮，在熟悉的弧度里有人以熟悉的动作抓住了他的手腕。不用睁开眼睛也能知道是谁，他的另一只拐子以一如既往的迅捷速度抽向来人，打散了扑面而来的红莲冷香。

“小心伤口。……受了不少苦呢，恭弥。”

脚下是给予仇恨的土地，头顶是给予希望的天空，而天地之间、茫茫世上仿佛只剩下他们。

“彭哥列还什么都没告诉你吗。”

云雀并没有把拐子放下。“我说过，你想怎么样我没兴趣管，你的过去我也无所谓。”  
骸心知肚明，只是淡淡一笑。

“啊……多谢。”

他扬起脸望着逐渐暗淡的天穹，左眼蓝得异常安静。“也许我是做了傻事，但我不会后悔。”

“我不需要你那无聊的所谓保护。”带着愠意的声音随着拐子一起上前。“你应当知道，遮遮掩掩的草食动物行为，我很讨厌。”  
骸还是笑，笑容仿佛锈在脸上一般，挑动着云雀的怒火。他把拐子压得紧了些，抿紧了双唇。  
“六道骸……果然应该早点把你咬杀！！”

“可是，我比较好奇的是——”骸说着，丝毫不在意地伸出手去攥住对方的武器，顺势将他拉得更近。不顾云雀的反抗，他握住云雀的指尖，连同冰凉的拐子一起覆上自己的心口。

“我比较好奇的是恭弥为什么会来这个地方……仅仅为了咬杀我？恭弥就那么有自信能等到我吗？还是说……”

他低下头，对上云雀仰起的眸子，表情是认真的郑重。

“……想跟我一起走吗？”

***  
“喂————！！！”

金发青年忍不住把茶喷了出来。有些狼狈的迪诺一边抓过纸巾一边回头抱怨，“你什么时候才能把音量放小点啊斯夸罗……是人都会被吓出病来的。”  
Varia雨守只是毫不在意地一把拉开椅子在对面坐下来。  
“你这小子，又跑到总部来干什么？”

“干什么——？！”迪诺又吃惊又恼火地望着儿时的老同学，“你说干什么？！九代目让毫无经验的阿纲去管那片是非之地也就算了，被敌人逼到这种程度你们居然连管都不管！！我说你们做的也太绝了吧？！”  
“别冲我嚷嚷！！”斯夸罗不耐烦地看着他，“冲我嚷也没用，小心吵到老大他一枪把你轰出去！”  
“喂喂根本是你自己才比较吵吧……”

无视迪诺的吐槽，银发男人叉起双臂，微微蹙了蹙眉。“那些家伙们现在情况如何？”  
迪诺叹了口气。

“因为六道骸的叛逃，阿纲和那个雾属性的姑娘都受了伤。有点奇怪但是密鲁菲奥雷很快后撤了，其他守护者都——”

他的表情沉了沉，因为想到云之守护者至今没有返回，“万幸基里奥内罗那位联姻的小姐平安接了回来，这下密鲁菲奥雷的攻击就完全是无理的了。”  
斯夸罗显得有点不以为然。“我看那些垃圾早晚也要明目张胆地跟彭哥列动武……理由这种东西根本用不着。不过，你说那个使幻术的小子背叛了？确定他在密鲁菲奥雷么？”  
“看来是这样……话说你怎么也用起‘垃圾’这词来了……”  
斯夸罗不理他。

“这可有些难办呐……哼。得叫玛蒙小心点呢。”  
“玛蒙？”迪诺一头雾水地看着他。“小心六道骸？”  
“咳……总之，还是按老样子，回去什么也别对那帮小鬼说，你该干什么就干什么。”  
加百罗涅不满意地瞪着他。  
“虽然我也知道九代目和Reborn都想借此让阿纲他们锻炼得独当一面，但现在情况确实特殊……”毕竟谁也想不到祸起萧墙啊。  
斯夸罗再次不耐烦起来，迪诺连忙在他吼出声之前把他按回椅子上。  
“我只是怕有个万一呀。”  
“我们又不是在这里吃白饭的！！你以为我乐意自己闲着，看小鬼们在一边折腾？要不是Reborn……唉，你是Reborn的学生还不了解他的想法？再说——”

沉吟了一下，Varia副队长这样回答了他。

“狮子也有必须狠下心把幼崽推下悬崖的时候啊。”

“呃……初、初次见面。”  
左臂打着绷带的沢田纲吉低头望着站在眼前的亭亭少女。

“初次见面，彭哥列十代目沢田纲吉君。”尤妮落落大方地伸出右手，纲吉愣了一愣，轻轻回握了一下。

“那个——”他略显拘谨地斟酌着言辞，“尤妮小姐，我想你应当已经清楚了，白兰一直在利用你来制造事端攻击我们，所以……那个……联姻的事情其实是……”  
姑娘嫣然一笑。  
“我知道啊。”

她平静地注视着纲吉的眼睛，双眸好似蓝水晶一样澄澈干净。

“我明白你的意思，沢田君。谢谢你们救了我，我并没有什么能力可以回报，只希望今后如果回到自己的家族，能和彭哥列成为朋友……所以，结婚的事情就不要再提了吧。”  
纲吉感激地看着她。“谢谢……我们会按照γ先生的要求保护你的，过两天就先送你到彭哥列后方——”  
“γ的要求？”尤妮的笑容不见了，“是γ他和你们联系的？”  
“是的……”彭哥列有些难过地答道，“他说无论如何希望我们带你走……”  
少女用手指默默攥紧了衣角，视线移向窗外。初夏的草木葳蕤，挡住了她的目光。

“我一直什么都不知道……什么都……”

你在哪里。

你现在怎样了。

……谁能……告诉我啊……

为什么人们总是想要为别人牺牲，总以为自己的苦痛能够换来别人的安宁。为什么人们总是不懂，爱别人的人同时也被爱着，而幸福从来不在分离之中。

“为什么。”

数公里之外，他们面对面站了很久，云雀骄傲，无畏，尖锐的棱角掩盖了憔悴的细节；骸的心跳透过云雀的指尖，从他的血脉一直传入胸腔，一下又一下，打乱了他的节奏。

“……当然是因为我爱你。”

***  
云雀咬紧牙关。

骸的呼吸吹过他的面颊，骸的眼睛里闪着微光，

[跟我走吧。]

骸攥着他的手好像永远也不要松开，骸在等着他回答。

[要不要跟我一起走，恭弥。]

“你——”

骸的面孔在他面前变得模糊，他发不出声音，只是死死地咬紧牙关。

库洛姆在飞机场拖着行李箱跑向他，带着羞涩把箱子递到他手中。  
“回去吧，云雀先生。”

沢田纲吉把文件半掩着脸颊，诚惶诚恐地看他带着一路风尘走进办公室。  
“欢、欢迎回来，云雀学长。”

笹川了平一脸凝重把地形图交给他，手掌重重拍到他肩上。  
“要早点回来啊，云雀。”

白兰的指环火焰包围着他，刀割般的疼痛，不祥的亮光里传出讽刺似的话音。  
“云雀君自己可不是没有选择权啊。”  
“你要是这么快就死了岂不让骸君的努力白白浪费？”

【他可是为了——保护你——才离开彭哥列的哦……】

“———够了！！！”

拐子上注入了全部的力量，云雀的身子猛地向前一倾，骸没有反抗，任由横空而来的双拐扫过他的身体。幻觉开始消散，钢拐穿过了稀薄的空气，在黑发青年惊异地抬起头来时骸的身影变得透明，他向后退去，同时朝昔日的恋人露出一如既往的轻佻微笑。

“那么……这就是回答了吧。”

蓝发男子不出声地叹息。

“原本想最后自私一次的……如果恭弥真的答应的话，也许……”

“我——”  
“我明白的，恭弥。”骸的幻影悲伤地看着他，仿佛要把他的模样牢牢烙进脑海里。“你是对的……这是正确的选择……我即使让全世界憎恨也不愿意让你讨厌，但宁愿让你讨厌我也必须这么做……”

他最后一次朝云雀举起手臂。  
“把这个……带回去。从今以后我和彭哥列就再没有任何关系了……”

“保重，恭弥。”  
你一定要——

“六道骸！！！”

云雀下意识地伸出手去，但只有冷风穿过空无一物的掌心。彭哥列雾之指环闪着银光从他指间坠落，当啷一声掉在脚边。

骸走了。

***  
偌大的废墟上再次剩下了一个人。什么也看不见，什么也听不见，他只是一个人站着，世界仿佛与他无关。

“骸……”  
过了很久他才低下头去。  
“你这个骗子……”

刘海遮住了云雀的眼睛，他的肩膀微微发抖。

“你知道我为什么到这里来吗……”

想亲眼看看你出生的地方，即使你只为了凭吊而来；想在这里遇见你，即使是为了告别；想听你亲口说你没事，你会好好地活着，即使你决定永远不再见我……  
但你没有。

“你知道我为什么……能活着回来吗……”

在遭到白兰攻击的时候，他动用了雾的幻术构筑。复写实体的幻影骗过了白兰的眼睛，让那最后致命的一击偏离了方向。  
云雀蜷了蜷手指。他体内雾的波动并不强，因此这个雾属性的E级戒指并没有碎裂。他低下头，它在修长的中指上无辜地闪着莹莹的光芒。那是六道骸给的，却没想到是在他们已经势不两立的如今救了云雀的命。

他深深吸了口气。  
“沢田纲吉和库洛姆都没事。”

他定定地望着骸消失的地方，就好象骸还站在那里。

“城岛犬和柿本千种为了找你从彭哥列离开了，但库洛姆说过他们会回来。”

他面对着空无一人的废墟，一句句说下去。

“你的房子还在。我让草壁定时叫人去打扫。”

“那只猫头鹰我让彭哥列养着了，因为云豆不喜欢它。”  
“还有——”

他俯身拾起碎石间的彭哥列戒指。

“我很好。不用担心。”

彭哥列云守从断墙之间穿过，走进夜幕下的密林之中。在他的背影完全消失之后，另一个人才从不远处的墙后慢慢滑坐到地面上。

骸把手指插进额前的发丝，轻轻遮住了眼睛。

***  
两天后。

“我都说了不要再来请示我，把那些花都给我直接扔出去！！”  
“可是白兰大人说——”  
“管那个棉花糖混蛋怎么说！！！”  
“你这么说我可要生气啦。”

显示屏突然亮起来，正在把部下往门外撵的红发青年吓了一跳，险些把手里的文件夹掉在地下。白兰在屏幕另一端笑眯眯地打了声招呼，看上去心情很好。

“白兰大人！不要总是随便把通讯接进我私人电脑里！！”

门口站着的部下十分景仰地望着穿着T恤衫的上司一脸抓狂地冲首领喊个不停。他的上司是世界上唯一一个敢当面指责白兰大人生活习惯的人，同时也是目前密鲁菲奥雷日本据点的总指挥，入江正一。  
这种奇特的相处模式缘何而起，一直处于下属们的猜测之中。

门关上了。入江披上工作服，稍微换了种口气。  
“……对彭哥列进展如何，白兰大人？”

“唔……马马虎虎。”白兰随便地应道。“大致情况的报告已经给小正传过去了，看过的吧？”  
入江皱着眉翻开了手里的文件夹，又合上。“为什么？”他抬起头，脸上有些不满的神色。  
白兰一副息事宁人的表情。“嘛～因为小正的研究正到了关键的时期，不想让你烦心，所以作战的事没有提前告诉——”  
“不是这个！！”入江烦恼地说，“我是问为什么这次作战只进行人身攻击？！为什么要撤兵，这和原先的计划不同吧？”  
“势力范围也好，部下数量也好，我的兴趣不在那里……小正知道吧？彭哥列家族历代不可思议的那些能力……彭哥列十代和他的守护者们在绝境当中能有怎样的表现，我忍不住想看看——人才是最有趣的玩具不是吗。”

白兰停顿了一下，叹了口气。“原本打算以尤妮作为和彭哥列开战的借口，不过那边的云雀恭弥君真是了不起，全都看穿了呢，尽全力想保护她……如果尤妮没有死，我们进攻彭哥列当然是无理的，不过既然已经翻了脸，今后和彭哥列就再没什么回旋余地了吧。”  
入江沉默不语，显得很忧虑。

“不提那个，这次是想把一个人拜托给小正哦。”  
“唔……啊咧？！拜托给我？”这边的麻烦已经够多了……  
银发的首领笑了笑。“真是麻烦小正了。不过我想他应该不需要小正费多少心思。你愿意的话，我想让他到‘那个地方’去看看呢。”

“他是原先的彭哥列雾守，六道骸君哦。”

\------------------------------------  
第十一章 并盛基地

五年前。  
已经有些磨损的白色平行线从路的这边延伸到那边，红绿灯隔着不远的距离同时灭掉，又同时亮起，仿佛有冥冥之中的默契。  
黑发少年站在街的对面。夏日的风中领带飒飒飘动，短袖衬衫清爽干净。身边的路标高出他一头，箭头形状的金属牌上写着汉字的“并盛町”。  
街这边的蓝发少年把外套随便地搭在肩上，身材高挑看上去好像一株热带植物，但肤色是缺乏阳光的象牙白。他身后路标牌上写着“黑曜町”。  
绿灯慢悠悠亮起的同时，凤梨头少年弯腰从正在抬起的路障杆下穿过，加快脚步穿过马路，朝对方露出节制良好的愉快表情。

“第一次约会就让人等这么久，不是好习惯哟，云雀君。”

被叫做云雀的少年随着他走近而渐渐仰起头。云雀开了口，声线在温热的夏风里好听得不可思议，然而内容却是恰恰相反。

“哦？是嘛。”露出散发着寒气的笑容，一秒之内钢拐已经抵上了来人的脖颈。

“我倒是想知道……某个用幻术把并中全校的钟表调快了整整一小时的家伙，究竟等了多长时间。”

……是啊，那一天，究竟等了多长时间呢。

第一次为了等待一个人来到自己身边而忐忑不安，甚至徒劳地想让时间改变。莫名其妙提前一小时放学的并盛中学生在路上欢声笑语，完全不知道该感谢的对象正在被他们的委员长全力追杀。恶作剧主谋抽出三叉戟笑得开怀，他说这样相爱相杀的约会真是空前绝后。

——你，以后不许再踏进并盛町一步。  
——好啊～那我就像黑曜町那样，一直一直呆在并盛町的身边吧。

骸望着空无一人的街道，夏日的风如多年前一样拂过他的脸颊。人生中不可抗拒的事情是如此之多，早知一切已经注定，当初何必无谓挣扎。  
这世上……没有什么是永远的……

“故地重游感想如何？”  
骸微微抬起眼睛，脚下却并没有停。来接引的男人露出浅笑，以一种嘲弄的眼神打量着他。  
“真是想不到会有这一天啊……六道骸。作为黑曜的老同学，出去喝一杯怎样？”

“敬谢不敏。”骸平静走过对方身边。“那么，今后请多指教了……黑曜中学前学生会长大人，日辻真人君。”

***  
“骸君到了？”  
“是啊……”入江正一把材料拢到一起，放进档案袋里。“我通知日辻去接他了……说起来……”

他停顿了一下，略微有些犹豫，但随即还是问出了口。

“听说日辻真人和六道骸以前有过节啊。让他们待在一起没问题么？再说，Giacinto那边的研究项目毕竟是重要机密……”

“你在担心？”  
白兰的眼神瞟过来，那种射线似的目光让入江感到很不舒服，不过他还是抬眼回望过去。

“白兰大人真的相信六道骸背叛了彭哥列？”

“我没有这么说哦～”密鲁菲奥雷首领做了个无可奈何的手势，“但是骸君是回不去彭哥列的，他也不会那么做。这就足够了哟。”  
入江没接话。他心里认为骸目前的立场对彭哥列和密鲁菲奥雷都是个麻烦，但白兰的行事一向出人意表，他也不便过问太多。对于Giacinto基地的存在，他一直抱着不赞同的态度，作为梅罗尼基地的分支，又无法坐视不管，这让他很是头痛。  
毕竟那里的研究内容是……

“小正？”  
“啊。”他回过神来，发现首领大人正伸出一根手指在屏幕上不满地朝他摇晃着。“抱歉！白兰大人。还有什么事？”  
白兰仿佛明白他的心思，宽心似的勾了勾动嘴角。

“小正什么都不用担心哦。不管怎么说，小正的研究才是最需要保密也最重要的，至于Giacinto那边——控制权在我这里。会有有趣的事情发生也说不定哦。”

Giacinto基地位于并盛郊区很远处的荒凉地带，属于独立研究场所。原则上也归属日本分部的入江正一管理，但为了安全起见，与梅罗尼基地互不知晓彼此的具体位置和配置情况。与理工科出身的入江不同，生化专业的日辻真人全权控制着Giacinto的实验运作。  
中学时代，由于那次暴力事件而被彻底摧毁前程之后，真人休学并搬家到了其他城市。在他退学不到一周之后，并盛发生了轰动一时的黑曜袭击事件，而那件事是如何结束的，始终是个谜。  
日辻真人后来还是升入了不错的大学。他变得非常沉默寡言，在外人看来是个谨小慎微的青年。因为生命科学方面的出色才能，作为研究员的身份他进入了入江正一的研究室，开始接触密鲁菲奥雷的地下研究。虽然还很年轻，但很快被推荐成为分支基地的负责人。

六道骸的事情，是随着黑手党世界向他敞开而再次进入他生活的。那个曾经毫不留情地毁掉他一切的少年，在最后俯视他的时候有着一种睥睨众生的眼神，那份邪气与寂寞从何而来，他无从知晓。骸的一切对日辻而言都太过遥远，除了成为记忆中的一段禁区之外，他并没有去了解抑或复仇的欲望。

原本是这样。

大约在一年前，他从总部得到了彭哥列雾守的有关资料。当他在照片上再次见到那个曾经统治黑曜中的头号不良少年时，几乎震惊得说不出话来。

黑曜的噩梦，六道骸。

他已经不记得自己是怀着怎样的心情把骸的档案看完的。他明白了一些事情，包括骸那乐于玩弄人心的态度，也包括总部给他看雾守资料的原因。骸的高傲之下隐藏着超乎常人想象的挣扎，与生俱来的诅咒也带来了令人胆寒的能力……他知道，允许了Giacinto这样非人道研究的密鲁菲奥雷，不可能放过六道骸这样有价值的样本。

从黑曜离开之后的真人对生活一直很淡漠。他封闭了自己的心，行为处事逆来顺受，而进入黑手党组织、从事违禁研究，对他来说也全无所谓。从没有想过会以这样的方式重逢，让他的价值观崩溃、改变了他一生的那个人，此刻就站在离他几步远的地方，陈年的记忆一点点复苏，如同毒蛇一般慢慢缠紧了他的心脏。  
白兰把骸送到他手里，是不是也是这个原因呢。真人望着走在他前面的骸的背影，忍不住冷笑。

——你说得没错，人类果然是最棒的啊，六道骸。

Giacinto的大门訇然合拢。踏进地狱之后，无人能全身而退。

***  
“学长你……”纲吉的嗓音有些发涩，许久才轻轻问了一句。“学长你……相信骸吗？”

彭哥列把骸的事情原原本本告诉了云雀，而这最后一个问句，其实只是在向他寻求着确认。

距离不过一米，云雀可以清晰地看见对方蜜色的眸子。这样的人作为彭哥列未来的首领，真不知是福是祸。他明白眼前的褐发青年把这个疑问强压在心底已经很久。顶住一切压力想要维护骸的彭哥列十代，只有在他的面前才终于讲出微弱的不安。沢田毕竟是凡人，说服自己坚持对骸的信任已经是他迄今所冒的最大风险。

“骸的右眼是能控制宿主的……因为这个，他犯的罪行也许并不是他自己的意志。那一年，我们凭这个理由向复仇者力争，还向他们保证骸作为彭哥列的雾守不会再出任何问题、不会再危害黑手党界的秩序，然后……后来学长都知道了，是你去接他回来的……”  
纲吉望着云雀，抿紧了唇角。云雀知道他没有讲出来的另一层意思。  
——既然骸犯的罪未必是他自己的意志，那么，他的感情呢？他对库洛姆的怜惜，对彭哥列的回报，以及对云雀的留恋，或许……也并非骸自己的愿望。

他做的一切是因为“眼”的驱使，而不是因为“六道骸”本身吗。

年轻的首领垂下头去，十指插进略显凌乱的短发。这可怕的假设他在心里压了许多岁月，最终还是如火山喷发，轻易冲破了他用善意筑起的防护壁。也许骸从来没真正认可过彭哥列，也许骸从来没真正爱过任何人……也许一切都是幻影，而现在已碎成泡沫。

“沢田纲吉，不要用那种无聊的问题来问我。”

纲吉愣了愣。抬起头来，微暗的光线中他的云守一如往常眼神锐利，声音严肃却又安静。  
“既然你有彭哥列的超直感，为什么骸袭击你之前却一点都没有察觉？——好好想想吧。”  
抛下这一句，云雀起身离开了房间。

为什么……没有察觉？  
为什么？  
纲吉闭上眼睛。

没有察觉是因为……完全没有杀气……

酸疼的感觉一点点堵上纲吉的胸口，他蓦然明了。

这正是他和学长处事的不同之处。因为善良，他试图理解骸的恨与爱，不断说服自己去信任对方；相反，云雀从没有想过要去理解骸，即使追到了艾斯托拉涅欧的废墟，也并不是为了知道真相。  
云雀只相信自己。  
做自己认定的事情，看见自己所认定的世界，仅此足矣。骸以前所经历的痛苦，任谁也无法代他受过，而云雀恭弥始终只是站在六道骸的前方，让他永远不必再回过头去。

“谢谢你，云雀学长。”

过了许久，纲吉才抬起没有打绷带的右手，偷偷擦掉眼角的泪花。

***  
走廊拐角，一个男人踉踉跄跄地冲出来，一边狼狈地用手抹掉脸上的有毒奶油。  
“我是医生！是来看病——唔噗！！！”  
更多的有毒料理凌空飞过来，眼前的地板顿时蚀出洞来。邋遢的中年男子跳着脚躲避，这才看到了眼前皱眉正望着他的云守。

“库洛姆髑髅的病房是这里？我要见她。”  
“咳……这里是有人把守的‘高危病房’，我看还是不要靠近的好。”他揶揄地说道，从黑发青年身边走过。云雀没有理会，继续朝前。  
“啊——对了，等一下。”

夏马尔从后面叫住了他。

“六道骸在之前曾经从我这借走过一样东西。虽然他叫我保密来着，现在看来还是应该告诉你一声……万一他回不来了，我可是无处索赔啦。”

少女长长的睫毛轻颤，她半睁开紫色的眼睛，有些虛弱地在枕上朝來人轉過頭來。  
“雲雀先生……”

好像折了翅膀的蝴蝶一样。

库洛姆髑髅从来不是艳若桃李的那类女孩子。云雀认识她五六年来，对她身上那种与生俱来的静谧印象深刻，这一点他想六道骸也感同身受。他默默关上身后的房门，走到她床边，姑娘仰望着他，露出一丝勉强的微笑。  
“我要出任务，可能过一阵子才能回来。”云守把语调放平和了些，“在我下次回来之前还没有好起来的话，咬杀哦。”

“带上我……”少女忽然吐出几个字。  
他怔了怔。“怎么？”

“我——”她声音一滞，没再说下去。虽然早已被家族接纳，却依然小心翼翼，总是害怕辜负了任何人的期望，而经历了这场变故之后，以髑髅的个性，抛不掉心里的内疚也是自然的。对这个命运多舛的女孩子来说，童年被孤独舍弃的阴影太深，世界太容易破碎。

“……不行。”他说。

“我、我会马上好起来的……”库洛姆哀求地看着他。“雲雀先生……我不会拖累……”  
“不行。”斩钉截铁。  
“为什么？——”  
她没有说完。云雀握住了她的右手，把彭哥列雾之指环轻轻套在了她中指上。

眼泪一下子决了堤，库洛姆再也看不清面前男人的表情。骸大人走了，却把指环给了她，她记得继续守护家族的约定，也明白那位大人想说什么：即使新一轮的暴风骤雨正慢慢靠近，留下来的人们依然要重新启程。

云雀恭弥走出医院，在去往临时基地的路上想起夏马尔在走廊上告诉他的那些话。  
“……根据三叉戟蚊子原理制作的回复性药剂，是当年给隼人用过的那种的加强版，没有晴属性可以治疗的时候，可以在短时间里让内外伤都迅速平复。简而言之，几乎能算得上‘起死回生’……但副作用也更大，在药效用尽的时候不仅伤势会反弹，对身体也有损伤。这是从未临床使用过的试验品，虽然我一再跟那家伙讲但他还是执意要拿走……”

这些，他并没有告诉病床上的少女。

从以前到现在，骸都始终是个不知道爱惜自己的家伙。某种意义上云雀也不是，只是他绝不会允许自己付出不必要的代价——这也许是经营风纪财团过程中产生的成本意识。  
现在，由于那个不惜倾其血本、投注于并不可靠的预期价值的凤梨混蛋，让他确实地隐隐动了怒气。瞒着他突然出走也好，甘被利用甚至逆袭彭哥列也好，都不足以构成让云雀生气的理由，云雀所恼火的是——骸从一开始就选择了一个愚蠢的根本不可能达到的目标。  
那是从前的骸不会去做的。骸原本不是这样瞻前顾后的人，而现在，也许是因为有了所谓的感情，他变了。  
自黑曜时代以来，云雀已经有很长时间没像现在这么想要咬杀那个叫六道骸的家伙。在艾斯托拉涅欧的废墟上，他还不知道骸右眼诅咒的内容，而骸也没有给他咬杀的机会。现在，云雀明白自己必须找到骸，找到他，狠狠地咬杀他，让他知道他的行为有多么无谓和荒唐。

……找到他，哪怕倾尽一生时光。

***  
彭哥列十代迈过脚下破碎的瓦砾，走进临时搭建的指挥据点。在他身后，晴守护卫着基里奥内罗家族的尤妮公主，两个人都表情坚定。

“……看上去还蛮有精神哦，沢田纲吉君，小尤妮。”

显示屏上的影像，银发男人随意地坐着，看上去早有所料。纲吉冷冷地盯着他。  
“白兰，这不是谈判。”  
即使不在小言状态，周围的人都感觉到首领身上弥漫着异于常时的魄力。  
“因为你毁约对我方进行攻击，从今天起，彭哥列十代家族对密鲁菲奥雷正式宣战。”

不愉快的对话进行着。  
“没错。”白兰笑了笑。“这次攻击是我们毁约在先，可那并非我的意思啊——你们所受到的袭击，是因为贵家族的雾守倒戈造成的哟。”  
“太卑鄙了。”沢田愤慨地责问道，“你袭击云雀学长和尤妮难道也是骸造成的吗？你想把所有责任都推到六道骸身上，把整个事件说成是彭哥列自己的问题？！”  
“啊啦啦，好严厉的口气。”对方摆了摆手，“我只不过想提醒你，纲吉君，目前你可是实习生身份，骸君一人背叛就已经造成了如此的损失，仅凭你们目前的实力，宣战前还请三思……而且，说云守和尤妮是被我袭击，难道你有录像做证据？就算我说这整件事都是骸君私自所为，彭哥列又能怎样呢？”  
他的目光越过纲吉，看见正从外面走进的彭哥列云守，笑容变得意味深长起来。  
“你说呢，云雀君？”

云雀没有作答，反而转向了沢田纲吉。  
“这个家伙和我一起回去。”  
他向后指了指，纲吉看见一个水色头发的少年从门口探了探头，又闪了回去。  
“哎？云雀学长你……”沢田大感意外，提醒似的看了他一眼，又转向白兰。白兰的表情很是兴致盎然。  
“学长，那个呆会再说啦。”  
“那位莫不是贵家族新的雾之守护者？”白兰玩味地说道。

……让他看见了。

对于云雀一反常态的不慎重举动，纲吉大惑不解，又不便明说。短暂地沉默了一下，他只得转向白兰。  
“抱歉，无可奉告。”青年道，“对于你们的攻击，彭哥列会采取回应的。”  
“……那就没办法了。”白兰悠游地回应道，目光仍然在云雀身上停留着。“看来密鲁菲奥雷只好宣布是叛逃的彭哥列雾守策划了这次袭击——”  
在场的彭哥列人员纷纷露出了愤怒的表情。  
“无耻！！！” 十代动了火气，“骸在哪里，叫他出来给我当面对质！！”  
“不知道哟。”

白兰笑得更开心了。

“ ‘六道骸泄露彭哥列情报，投向我方寻求庇护，又擅自利用我方力量对彭哥列进行了大规模报复，之后一人潜逃下落不明’——纲吉君，来攻打我的理由不足哦～”  
他最后朝纲吉和云雀瞟了一眼。“那么，祝你们好运。”

视频断掉了。

“可恶！！”  
纲吉忍住冲动没有冲屏幕砸过去。白兰很有心计，把骸用作棋子，不管骸成功还是失败都可以把责任推到他身上，对白兰来说真是百利而无一害。  
正如之前密鲁菲奥雷千方百计想找到借口攻打彭哥列一样，现在他们也急需一个理由去主动击破白兰家族，而不是疲于应付对方的骚扰。然而，究竟要怎么做才好？

“草食动物，我后天晚上回日本。”  
“……云雀学长，”纲吉抬起头，“刚才到底是怎么回事？你明知道白兰正在——”  
看着满心烦躁的彭哥列十代，云雀挑了挑眉。“我知道。”  
他朝外面点了下头，“所以才故意让他看见。”

门外的少年戴上了帽子，这时终于走了进来。他年纪还不大，眼睛是明亮的浅色，脱下的Varia制服斜搭在一条胳膊上。带着淡漠而天真的神情，朝彭哥列十代首领滑稽地行了个礼。

“辛苦你了，弗兰君。”纲吉说。

想得到骸的下落必须首先突破密鲁菲奥雷，想突破密鲁菲奥雷就必须先抓住他们的把柄。云雀和库洛姆此前回日本执行任务，就是在调查敌人日本基地的情况。在那时候，他已经大致探查到了并盛附近有一个地下试验场存在。  
他要让白兰上钩。  
六道骸下落不明的事情显然是谎言，察觉到云雀可能采取行动，白兰一定会想到再次利用六道骸来对付。而将计就计的话，反而正可以抓住和骸再次接触的机会。

“云雀前辈，”沢田纲吉和他们一起走到空地上，弗兰正好奇地举目眺望城堡废墟之后的郁郁葱葱的山林。“你肯定白兰会像我们预想的那样让骸来出击么？万一 ……”

“我就是讨厌你患得患失这一点。”

还是老样子不留情面啊！

纲吉咧咧嘴，心里却变得踏实了一点。他们不会再束手缚脚，真正的反击即将开始。而一切的成败，都系在他身边的黑发青年身上。海风越过山顶，吹干纲吉额前细细的汗水。他带着些许的释然朝云守伸出手去。“请务必小心，云雀学长。”  
“我自有分寸。”

云雀顿了顿。

“还有，……库洛姆髑髅就拜托你了。”

注：  
1 Giacinto 意大利语“风信子”。设定是并盛地区除梅罗尼之外的另一个密鲁菲奥雷地下据点。  
2 日辻真人 详见家教官方小说《骸 幻想》卷  
3 “根据三叉戟蚊子原理制作的回复性药剂，是当年给隼人用过的那种的加强版” 夏马尔对狱寺使用的三叉戟蚊子，详见原作黑曜篇TV第三集

\------------------------------------------------  
第十二章 听到声音

水。  
无声的、透着暗光的水淹没过来，他的手脚冰凉动弹不得，声音哑在嗓子里，异色的瞳孔里肆溢着一片冰凉闪动。  
日辻真人在五步之外朝他转过身来。

“很熟悉吧，骸。”

***  
水压一点点降下去，呼吸罩被拿开，他轻轻咳了一声，任由凉丝丝的空气钻进鼻腔。手脚上沉重的枷锁拖着他的身子，随着浮力的消失而坠向坚硬的地面。  
膝盖的疼痛让骸微微皱了皱眉。右眼的封罩被取了下来，但随即一块布条再次盖上了他的眼睛。  
“哦呀？”  
骸试着发音。用自己真正的身体。时隔上百日夜之后，这声线听起来有些许的不真实。“这是……”  
回答他的是镣铐松动脱落的金属声响。一块毯子盖到了他身上，有人从左右两边把浑身透湿的囚犯架了起来，半拖似的迈开步子。

自始至终无人说话。他赤裸的脚心点触着粗糙的地面，在移动的过程中血液流动的感觉一点点回到了他的身上。长时间的囚禁让他目前没有什么反抗的力气。看守们放开了他。脚步声慢慢靠近，是吉是凶全然未知。毯子从骸的肩上滑落到地面，他抬起手去想要扯掉蒙着眼睛的布条。

而来人只是蓦地握住他的手腕。

微暖的温度从掌心传递过来，力道不轻不重。他有些意外，不过还是顺从地放弃了取下蒙布的打算。那只手没再松开，默默地牵着他掉转方向。

骤然开始依赖双腿行走的凤梨头少年显得有些摇晃，但还是努力稳住了重心。他知道遮住双目是为了保护他长时间不见光亮的眼睛，因此任凭自己像失明的人一样被牵引着。耳边是两个人交杂的步伐，脚底的石砾有着坚硬或柔软的触感；对方紧紧地拉着他的右臂，指节安稳地扣在他突出的腕骨上。

终于停下的时候手被放在了什么柔软的东西表面，他试着移动，摸索出了座位的轮廓。

“？”

——彭哥列来迎接雾之守护者的形式真是有够特别。

他努力做出无辜的迷惑神情，然后听着来人轻轻叹了一口气。右手再次被牵起，骸感到座位的前端向下沉了沉，然后他惊愕地感到自己的掌心被引导着扶上了对方的腰际。

“掉下去我可不管你了。”

略一停顿，他有点费力地抬脚，跨坐到了那人背后。耳边响起了机车启动的声音，他下意识地抓紧了对方。

皮肤开始感受到光线的照射，天地间的声音开始重新涌进他的世界。被划破的气流瞬间扑面而来，在呼呼刮过的风声中那座湮着水的囚笼连带着他灰色的过往，被他们狠狠地甩在了后面——这份气焰嚣张的‘自由’太过可爱，让初出牢狱的人几乎有些鼻酸。

“呐……”骸仰起脸，又甜又苦的液体仿佛堵住了喉管，“恭……弥？”

他一字一音地喊出那个名字，口型温柔而虔诚。

左手顺着腰际向上，一点点移到棉质的衫袖，耳际柔柔的短发，他的指尖小心地拂过那个人的脸颊，好像在触碰一件绝世的瓷器，却不顾及他所确认的对象正在驾驶的事实。而腾不出手来反击的迎接者，只是听任他潮湿的衣衫紧贴自己的后襟，甩出一句久违的见面问候。

“……咬杀。”

四年前的8月26日。和第一次从意大利越狱去向日本是同样的日期，六道骸被彭哥列家族保释。

***  
“原本以为不会再回到这样恶心的地方了，对吗？”

真人伸手把灯打开，看见骸皱眉半掩着脸颊，像是有些反胃的样子。

“kufufu……这可真是……叫人刮目相看啊，真人君。”

他再次环视四周，笑得有些惨淡。白兰的用心是何等恶毒，他了然于心——水牢，人体实验，Giacinto是所有能和他记忆中最黑暗部分相重合的事物的集合体。

短发浓眉的青年把手放在巨大的落地玻璃罩上，目光平淡地注视着药液里微弱起伏着的无知觉人体。  
“人形兵器不论何时都是力量追求的终极目标……毕竟在操作的灵活性上，任何装置也无法与人体相比。”他的讲解里隐藏着一些复杂的情绪。“密鲁菲奥雷的人体觉醒部有过各种各样的实验计划，就是为了得到强化人体的目的：以人作为动力源或者直接作为兵器使用。前者是莫斯卡的传统形态，后者则是云属性死茎队的特征。”  
“哦呀哦呀……这样坦率地把内部机密告诉我，没问题吗？”

真人垂下手，看了他一眼。  
“白兰大人决定允许你进入Giacinto的地盘，我认为已经算是默认了你的可靠性。况且……你已经不可能自己离开这里了，除非Giacinto彻底毁灭，或者，摘除你的右眼。”  
“呵……你应该更高兴一点哟，前会长大人。”

骸玩笑似的口吻大大出乎真人的意料。他忍不住加重了语气：  
“先看清你自己的处境吧，六道骸。”

“说的也是。”骸向后靠在冰凉的墙壁上，额头上因为环境的不适而沁出一层冷汗。“不过我以为……看到我这副样子的你，应当比现在更加幸灾乐祸一点。”

“我是很高兴啊。”  
白色制服的鬈发青年朝他走近来，脸上却并没有一丝高兴的神色。  
“你也注意到了吧，你的右眼在进入基地之后异样的感觉……Giacinto的磁场对于人的特异能力具有吸引作用，换言之，拥有特殊能力的人是不可能摆脱它的。而且——”  
他走到骸的面前，咬紧牙盯着骸的眼睛。  
“如果我乐意的话，随时都可以申请让你成为这里的实验样品……你没有退路，没有选择，你已经什么都没有了！！”

为什么，为什么你还是那么平静，为什么你没有像在黑曜中那时的败者们一样绝望，崩溃，狼狈得一塌糊涂？

“多谢提醒。”

骸阖上眼帘。“不过如果你是想看我害怕得发抖、向你求饶的样子的话，恐怕要让你失望了，真人君。——在中学时代你就应当明白这一点。”  
刺眼的白色灯光里真人望向那个人的侧脸。那种无法泯灭的力量……和少年时在黑曜中心他所感觉到的一样。那不是某种柔软或者愉快的感情，而仅仅是一种顽强的执着。他明白骸曾凭着这种力量经历过了无数的风浪。但不知为何，与当年不同，骸身上的暴戾隐去了，取而代之的是一种听天由命似的冷静和无畏。

他没有回答，只是哼了一声。

“我想你一直很恨我，会长大人。”骸轻描淡写地说。

“你到现在依然在追逐着所谓的力量啊……”他环顾着周围装置中畸形的人体，淡淡叹息。“不过，那时掉进我圈套只是因为你软弱的内心。”

“你说什么？”

“我认识一个人……喜欢学校，追求力量，单纯地想着要打败强者……那家伙，表面看上去真是个不折不扣的战斗狂……”

不知为何，真人感到骸的嗓音变得有些沙哑。

“在水牢里的时候，我想过很长很长时间……想那个人究竟是为了什么而想要变强，又是为什么永远有高傲而干净的眼睛。正义，理想，他从来不会找这样的理由，想要就光明磊落地伸手去抢，绝不会暗地里逼人屈从；有谁敢践踏他重要的东西，也绝不会轻易饶恕……”

他停住了。一瞬间日辻真人仿佛看见骸眼神显出了一丝落寞，但骸随即朝他转过脸来，惯常的笑意像水一般洇开来。

“啊啦，扯远了……不过我之所以是现在的我，有很大程度上正是因为那个人在呢。接下来哪怕我直到死都要腐烂在这个鬼地方，也无所谓。”  
他自嘲地指了指自己的右眼，血红的瞳里六字一晃。

“……只不过，我和他一样，不想随便堕落自己的心。”

蓝发青年默默走出实验室，留下真人在原地发呆。

[只是因为你软弱的内心……]

“软弱……吗。”

真人抬头望着空旷阴森的研究室，他的眼神茫然而虚无，心头一片空空如也。

骸，你告诉这些话，太晚了些……

***  
“那个……云之守护者大人？”

浅葱色头发的少年小心跟进几步，斟酌了一下之后出声询问。  
“呃……这样真的没问题吗——”

被询问的对象停下脚步，眼神犀利地朝他看过来。少年忍不住噤了口。云雀并没有出语责备，只是挑了挑眉。  
“我还以为逃跑是雾之术士的强项。”

啊啦其实逃跑确实是雾的长处如果出了什么事我一定是跑得最快的那个但是活了这么多年还从来没有人命令过我逃跑啊……

弗兰偷偷看了面前的十代云守一眼。总觉得把实际想法说出来会死得很惨。但是如果不顺从的话似乎也会死得很惨。问题是就算逃回去被老大知道也一样会死得很惨啊！！少年十分苦恼地揪了揪头发，开始在心里默默哀悼自己生还无望。

前方是并盛郊外人迹罕至的密林，密鲁菲奥雷实验场似乎就在这片土地之下。弗兰用一如既往的茫然眼神望了望四周，最后目光又回到正静静站着的云守身上。

云雀恭弥，这个人浑身上下散发着一种不能随便接近的感觉。他听Varia的前辈贝尔讲起过一些往事，自称天才的开膛王子对这个昔日的对手印象深刻。  
“曾经逼得老大也亲自出手哦，那个叫云雀的小子。”  
——这样评价，等同于“很强”的意思。  
在Varia里彭哥列十代家族的情况始终是个禁忌话题，所以弗兰所能听到的也只是只言片语。  
比如说，云雀恭弥相当讨厌雾之术士，但却不知为何经常和十代雾守一起出任务。  
再比如说，云雀恭弥在心情不好的时候，不管是敌人还是自己人都会被他一并咬杀。

所以直到跳马迪诺私下找上门来说要借弗兰一用，少年才突然意识到，根据这少量的信息来判断，自己在某种程度上正面临着相当不妙的境况。

“不要啊绝对会被那个人杀了的！再说要用雾属性找玛蒙前辈好了嘛前辈比我强大多了真的……为啥要我去啊啊——”  
路斯利亚一把将后退着准备溜走的弗兰揪回来，抓着他的肩膀郑重警告。  
“要是老大听见我们正打算私自支援沢田纲吉那边，现在、立刻、马上，我们就会全部被干掉哦！”

看他乖乖停止挣扎，Varia晴守叉着腰开始了小声说教。

“嘛～其实没有那么糟糕啦，说实话那位云雀君长得很不错哦～虽然不是我喜欢的类型……”  
等一下问题不在这里好不好？！

“跳马跟斯夸罗念叨了大半天来着，说无论如何想让这里派个雾属性过去——玛蒙现在正出任务，而且那家伙绝对会要很多钱才肯干活，最重要的是……”  
贝尔得到说风凉话的机会，显得很开心。“……最重要的是就算你去被大卸八块了也没关系啊嘻嘻嘻……”  
“小贝尔你不要吓唬人家啦！”路斯利亚抱怨起来，不过弗兰破天荒没有还口。他在想……到底，十代雾守是怎样神通广大的人物，居然能一直活到现在？  
他有些好奇。

就在刚才，云守单方面下达了行动方案，给他和其他协助人员的指令居然是：“掩护我进入敌人的基地，然后随便你们逃得远一点。”

这是一次诱敌作战，他们的行动原本就很可能进入敌人的埋伏。但即使是将计就计，不管怎么说独自一人进入敌人的基地也太过冒险。难道打算一个人攻陷敌人整个基地吗……

白痴的长毛队长实在是个嘴硬的好心家伙——也许大家都是吧？对于已然成长和强大的沢田纲吉他们在心底里并不排斥，此次他跟着十代云守到日本来，已经是冒险违背了待机命令在偷偷行动。——问题是，你们做人情为啥要把我赔上啊T-T。擅长摆出冷静表情边吐槽的弗兰，此刻摄于云雀的气场，自动转换成了内心独白模式。他周围同行的属下们，也只是一脸疑惑不安地默默跟在后面。

“啊。还有。”云雀再次停下。

“你们，不要和沢田纲吉那边断了联系。如果顺利，我会直接带密鲁菲奥雷的情报出来，即时传送过去。”  
“那个……如果——”弗兰没有说下去，虽然他绝不想继续加深云雀对雾属性的厌恶，但有些事还是不得不问清楚。他知道对方也一定明白自己的意思。

如果云雀……没有回来呢……他们要怎么办？

云守沉默了一秒。弗兰看见他的眼睛里没有丝毫犹疑。

“那不可能。”

***  
“……我明白了。”

真人看见蓝发青年的指尖一点点攥紧。

“我会按你的指示去做……白兰大人。”  
“哦，那还真是——”  
“但是，”他抬起头，“如果你再想伤害恭弥的话我绝不会再答应。”

“骸，你现在没立场讲条件——”日辻真人皱眉提醒着，而前彭哥列雾守只是毫不示弱地注视着白兰。  
制止了想要反对的真人，白兰在屏幕彼端微微点头。“好胆量，不过我可不想这么明显地空头许诺——骸君，彭哥列家族是我的目标，这一点不会改变，那么你应该明白，只要你的恭弥君还在彭哥列，总有一天他会再次成为我的绊脚石。”

他沉吟了一下。  
“不过，办法还是有的不是么……”

[抹掉云雀恭弥对你和这基地的所有记忆，让他离开……用你的右眼能做到吧？]  
[对密鲁菲奥雷和对骸君你而言，是两全其美哟。] 

明知道对方在利用自己，骸在心底里深恨自己的无力。双方决裂的现在，沢田纲吉理解了他离开的苦衷，一定不会再来寻找他，所以这次肯定是出于恭弥自己的意思。  
他果然还是错了，他应该想到，当年执着于咬杀他不惜参加指环战、从此卷入黑手党纷争的云雀恭弥，从来不是愿意乖乖听话的简单人物。

主控室里只剩下真人和Giacinto工作人员时，白兰悠悠发问。  
“说起来～真人君，和骸君相处还愉快吗？”  
“还算正常。白兰大人还有何指示？”

对于屏幕上密鲁菲奥雷首领那万年不变的笑脸，日辻真人似乎没有不适应的样子。他点燃指环，准备启动基地的自动防御系统。白兰看上去对他的淡漠感到有些惊奇，带着玩味的神色打量了他一遍：  
“啊啦……果然是学生时代交情不错么。”  
“交情说不上。”真人冷冷地说，“只不过他目前并没有作出什么危害基地的事情。白兰大人——”  
鬈发青年抬起头来，眼睛里有一种朴实的疑问神色，“——其实我和入江大人的看法一致，六道骸对我们来说是双刃剑，一旦无法控制，他很可能变成祸害。我相信白兰大人也清楚这一点，为什么您还要收留他……”

白兰十指交叉，满意地听着他的话。

“呵呵，是这样没错。骸君是那种充满变数的棋子……然而他的能力如此奇特，让我不能不留意，我相信你也并非没有研究兴趣吧？对那样的眼睛。”  
真人没应答，回想起骸闪着微光的双色眸子。  
“我一向只对少数人感到好奇。”银发男子换了个姿势，“能引起我这种好奇的是天生有着不可思议能力的人，比如骸君，比如小尤妮……还有彭哥列家的沢田纲吉君。至于其他的人类——真人君我这么说请别介意——并不在我的考量之内。”

那是挑拣玩具的孩童般的语气。只是一瞬间，真人想起了黑曜时代发生于自己身上的往事。他移开视线，拼命将回忆赶出脑海。

“可是，那样的话，为什么您不直接下令让我们杀了云雀恭弥？”素以倔直著称的彭哥列云守没有特异能力，又不可能为己所用。

白兰笑起来。  
“真人君听说过吧……如果把青蛙放进烫水里，它会立刻跳出坩埚；但如果把它放进温水里逐渐加热，它就会毫不反抗地一点点忍耐下去——直到死为止。对于骸君，凡事还是循序渐进的好哦～”  
真人感觉如同刚咽下了什么不舒服的东西。想要挑战骸的心理极限，蚕食他所珍视的东西，再看他如何坚持、悔恨直到绝望、崩溃……白兰的游戏心态让日辻真人心里寒意顿生。  
轻微的震动，屏幕信号出现了一刹的不稳，属下冲进主控室：“报告！发现有人潜入基地，已经进入了LEVEL C区域，马上显示图像……”  
居然这么快……真人站起来，“打开自动防御系统，准备攻击！！”

“不需要哦。”

白兰稳稳地坐在沙发里，透过屏幕如同注视棋盘。“请把云雀君放进来……戏剧差不多要开场了。”

***  
“你说云雀学长一个人进了基地？！”

沢田纲吉忍不住从椅子里跳起来。

弗兰慢半拍的声音从内线传了过来。“我没法阻止他的啦……”  
略一思忖，纲吉道：“你们现在在什么位置？”  
少年手搭凉棚目测了一下，“大概一公里左右的距离……地面上没有敌人，到目前基地里也没有什么动静。”话说这么远应该没问题吧？

“还有，那位云守说他一定会回来。”

彭哥列十代没有再问话，与联姻那天同样的紧张感又回到了他身上，几乎让他一刻也静不下来。这种只能等待而无法相助的感觉让他很不安。

“沢田先生！！”

突然传来的是草壁的声音。奔跑着冲进来的男人径直把一份文件递到了他面前。“请看看这个……几分钟前传到的，虽然不知真假但确实用的是彭哥列内部通讯密码！！”

纲吉拆开那张折封的白纸，眸子突然闪动了一下。  
……Reborn ？！！

一瞬间大脑几乎停止了运转。他呼吸急促起来，十指握紧了薄薄的纸页，半年来再未见过的那个名字如同钟声，反复在脑海里回响着。努力平抑着复杂的感情，纲吉迫不及待读着一行行的字迹。

++++++++++++++++++++

蠢纲：  
没有我在的这段时间看来还是很够呛啊。  
不过我走之前的那句话还记着么？如果敢说忘了你知道有什么后果吧。  
目前我的所在地不能告诉你们。  
不过你们的事情我全部很清楚。  
关于骸的情况，敌我双方的调查其实始终没停止过。当年我们在艾斯托拉涅欧得到的资料，并不是完整的……我想白兰现在应该也知道这一点……

+++++++++++++++++++++

他默默地念着，眼睛渐渐变得潮湿……如果这封信再到的早一些……再早哪怕几分钟，也许……  
为什么是这样呢。

缠绕了生世轮回的最深重的罪孽，因循着最简单的愿望。

我们都是傻瓜……也许所有身在爱中不自知的人，都是这样的傻瓜。

“沢田先生？”  
草壁望着抬起头来的纲吉，惊讶地看见他脸上浮出了有些凄凉的微笑。  
“这是真的……确实是Reborn发来的。”因为临别前的那句话，只有他们两人知道。  
“Reborn先生有什么指示吗？”  
纲吉轻轻摇头，把信插进衣袋。他没有再和草壁讲话，也没再听弗兰的联络。如果这真的是命运的裁决，那么只有相信——相信正在走向骸的那个人，不需要依靠任何外力也不需要知道这一切真相，仅仅凭借纯粹的感情，也能让弄人的造化败北。

远在日本的水色短发少年坐在树梢，大地的震动惊飞了鸟群，他摘掉耳机望向身旁，被幻术遮蔽的地道入口不过几米之远。

“虽然逃跑是雾属性的强项，不过……说谎也是雾属性的强项哦。”

想在第一时间亲眼瞧瞧神通广大的十代雾守，虽说同行是冤家，但偶尔做做冒险的事情也不坏。弗兰轻巧地跳下树去，沉闷的轰响滚过脚底，他知道在黑暗的地下，云的匣兵器在开出道路，——朝向地狱边缘，为了让光到达。

***  
“这、这是！！”  
真人吃惊地望着显示屏。泛着紫色光泽的巨大球针体迅速占据了整个B级仓库，只看得见一排排寒光闪烁的尖锥。  
“哦～云雀君的匣兵器吗？”白兰显得兴致盎然，“看来他们很不愿意被外人打扰呢……”

骸和云雀……在那里面？

“不过这样就什么也看不到了……唉，要不要派人过去呢？”  
“白兰大人，”真人犹豫了一下，转向白兰，“那种东西如果使用者落败的话大概就会自动崩毁的，所以……”  
白兰的目光瞟过来，真人感到他的神色变得别有意味起来。

“那个匣兵器看样子是高密度云之火制造出来的，一般人很难打破哦。”他若有所思地盯着青年，“不过，是真人君的话也许可以哦。”  
“欸？我——我没有玛雷指环，恐怕……”

屏幕对面的首领做出鼓励似的表情。

“没关系……毕竟真人君你是无坚不摧的雷属性啊。”

***  
白刃相接。

钢拐不带任何犹豫地持续着进攻，看似凌乱但却是最危险的角度；三叉戟飞舞应战，锐利的尖端交织出错落的弧线；他看见他眼神皎洁清洌，擦过发梢的冷风掀动着更加猛烈的攻势。

鏖战一如当初。

氧气在一点点减少，胜负无法了定。骸在利器碰撞声中凝视着云雀，迟迟不肯使用最后的手段。“恭弥……”他在动作的空隙里架住云雀的左拐，右眼里的“四”字在澄透的红里晃动着，“不要逼我用天界道……唯独对你我绝不想再用它……”

云雀轻哼一声，右侧即刻横扫而来。“那就在这里被我咬杀吧！”

钢拐擦过骸的脸颊，而三叉戟也以全力反向将云雀甩开。后退开几步，骸擦去颧骨上的血丝。  
许久，他缓慢开口，声音如燃尽的灰一样轻。

“一了百了确实是最轻松的……如果我用天界道让你忘了包括我在内的这一切，你会过得比现在安宁许多倍……好吧，如果一定要这样才行的话……一个人背负两个人的记忆，我有这个觉悟。”

当啷。

不顾骸的惊异，黑发青年远远扔掉了手里的拐子。

“敢用就试试吧。”  
“恭弥——你——”

“废话少说。”

里球针体的内壁轻柔漂浮的白云映彻蓝天，而云雀站在那里微微仰起下颌，身姿如停驻在枝头的鸟，朝对方露出高傲的微笑。  
“开始吧，六道骸。”

骸慢慢抬起头来，右眼的数字跳到了“六”。

[你的遗言只有这些吗？]  
黑暗一点点涌流进来。

[哦呀？你莫非是在想‘如果没有樱花就好了’吗…]  
往事逐渐淡去，但他仍然能分辨出那个身影。

[那家伙……六道骸，什么时候能再和他交手……]  
他还站着，任凭剧烈的疼痛在磨蚀着他的记忆。

[第一次约会就让人等这么久，不是好习惯哟，……云雀君。]  
咬紧嘴唇，血顺着唇边流下来。腥咸，苦涩，而他倔强地不肯松口。

[当然是因为……]

“六道骸……”

[当然是因为我……]

“骸……”

【当然是因为我爱你……】

不断加重着天界道力量，骸拼命压制住颤抖的呼吸。他看见云雀的眼神在一点点涣散，步子摇晃不稳，气息越来越急促，但口型念出的依然是他的名字，灰蓝的双眸始终不肯屈服地望向他所在的方向。

“‘一个人背负两个人的记忆’？……你的觉悟就是这点程度么？”

云雀喘息着，努力地站直身子。

“六道骸……你不仅是个骗子，还是个胆小鬼。”  
不愿意认输，不愿意忘记，黑发青年挣扎着，支撑着，一步一步朝他走过去。

“雾属性果然是擅长逃跑啊……所以我才讨厌术士……”他断断续续地说着，顽强地抵抗着骸的意识控制，“你那些逞能，只不过是想逃避……只不过是在推卸……”

四步。

“不想连累就活下去……”

三步。

“不想伤害就别逃开……”

两步。

“不想诅咒生效就自己想办法解除……不想让我替你轮回，就别死在我前面！！！”

用尽力气吼出最后一句，一刹那光明和黑暗都消失了，世界不复存在。匣空间一点点迸裂开来，天摧地坼的巨响中骸抢上一步，把终于倒下的云雀接在了怀里。

***  
“喂！！”

呛人的烟雾里，日辻真人穿过废墟，戒指上燃着明绿的雷之火焰。“六道骸！！”他喊道，“你在干什——”  
他没有再说下去。

骸甩了甩头发，睁开眼睛。云雀胸口轻轻起伏着，骸把他紧紧搂着。  
“恭弥……？”他的声音和那天与真人谈话时一样带着沙哑，现在真人明白了那声线的原因。  
“恭弥……能听见吗？”

云雀慢慢抬起眼帘，带着一丝虚弱仰起头。骸拢住他的肩，一身灰尘地朝他微笑着。

“还认得我吗？”骸问。  
云雀别开眼睛，回报以淡淡的笑意。

“……烧成灰也认得。”

一片阒静中有掌声响起来。  
“真是令人感动……”白兰的声音在空中诡异地回响起来，真人知道那是通过监控系统传来的。  
“那么……我可不可以认为这代表着彭哥列云守雾守的言归于好呢？”

云雀没有说话，而骸只是坦然一笑。“你说呢，白兰大人。”

“恭喜你们。可是想要回家的话，骸君……别忘了Giacinto还有特殊作用存在哦？”  
“‘除非基地彻底消灭，或者摘除我的右眼’，对吗。”骸瞟了站在不远处的真人一眼。“眼睛不能留在这里，至于基地么……”  
云雀冷笑一声接了上去，“……全毁掉就行了吧？”

“不愧是彭哥列最强的雾云组，相当自信呢。”白兰说，“可惜，恐怕没这个机会了。”

随着他的话音，整个基地开始震荡起来，骸依然挽着身边的云雀，他的神色变得严峻起来。日辻真人降低重心稳住自己，显得相当吃惊。  
“难道这是……超炎指环传送？！”Giacinto内置了这个系统吗？！连身为负责人的他都不知道。  
“呵呵，抱歉啊真人君，”白兰的声音越来越不清晰了，“那么，最后的30秒哦……”

扩音消失了。在强烈的震动中控制系统和通讯系统全部中断。真人朝骸大吼了一声：“基地就要瞬间移动，这样你们谁也走不了！！”

“kufufu……是吗。我也没那个打算。”  
骸转向仓库一角。被幻术隐蔽的塌陷部即刻显现出来，瘦小的Varia少年解除了伪装，一边咳嗽着一边朝他们招手。  
“这边！！！快！！！”

在云雀明白过来骸要做什么之前，强大的天界道已经猝不及防地侵占了他的意识。

“恭弥，离开我，马上从这逃出去。”

请原谅我最后、最后的任性，  
以及，

请相信我……为了你……一定会活着回来。

注：  
1.“四年前的8月26日。和第一次从意大利越狱去向日本是同样的日期”：见公式书。  
2\. 密鲁菲奥雷人体觉醒部：见原作漫画206话《风纪》。人体实验是确实存在的行为。  
3 天界道：第6道，控制人的意识，因此也可以操纵人强迫自己忘掉某些事情或接受虚假的记忆。  
4 超炎指环传送：见原作228话《真六吊花》。

=================================  
第十三章 雾的消息

那时候他只看见云雀最后回身一瞥。

他的世界好像只剩下了那一幅景象，马上就要脱离传送范围的云雀慢下脚步，朝他回过头来。  
那双眼睛闪动着如梦初醒般清亮的光泽，里面有疑惑也有惊异，转过来的视线和他的目光交汇重合成一道直线。

“快走！！”

强光淹没了骸的喊声，基地瞬移开始了。六道骸在动荡中阖上了眼帘。

这是……第三次了吧？  
第三次把恭弥从自己身边推开。

他发现自己比想象中的脆弱得多。恭弥不多的几句话像针一样刺进心里，疼痛，但却直指痼疾。

【不想让我替你轮回就别死在我前面！！！】

对于云雀来说是相当少有的用力呼唤。

——真正的守护应该留在重要的人身边，好好活着给他一世幸福，直到他安然离开。这才是有担当、有胆量，而自己却留下残缺的位置，从对方面前逃走了。  
骸勾了勾嘴角。……啊啊，又被骂了呢～

“你应当知道接下来会怎么样吧，骸。”  
真人说。

“……我该说什么好，真人君。你似乎格外热衷于提醒我悲观的前景？”

骸转过身来，雷的武器正直指他的前额。

“你别想控制我，六道骸。”真人愤恨地望着他。虽然知道如果骸动真格的，自己毫无胜算，不过只要Giacinto还在，骸就无法逃出去。杀了他也没用。

“哦呀，我并没有那个打算。……我只不过想完成雾守的本职而已。”骸目光流转，真人看见双色的瞳里静如止水，好像在望着很远很远的地方。  
“你让云雀走掉是很明智的选择。”真人放低了声音，“然而世上的事情并不都如你所想。人也是。”  
“是吗。”  
“……你会看到的。”

他们沉默地僵持着。基地的晃动在一点点减弱，Giacinto的超炎传送即将停止，在基地之外，黑白魔咒正向这里包围，而他们的首领慢慢走下密鲁菲奥雷总部顶楼，一如既往笑意阑珊，悠闲等待。

***  
望着显示屏上的画面，纲吉吃惊得半晌发不出声音。  
……密鲁菲奥雷已经拥有了让整个基地瞬间移动这样离谱的技术么？！

如同拔钉子一般，并盛郊外庞大的基地被从空间中抽离，留下一片考古遗迹似的深广坑穴。

“沢田纲吉。”  
彭哥列十代拿起接听器，内线里传来的是云守的声音。一想到骸的事情已见分晓，纲吉心里忍不住抽紧，屏息等待着云雀讲出结果。

“他没有回来。”

有什么东西在胸腔里沉沉地坠了下去，纲吉低下头去。果然还是……太晚了么……

“……但他依旧是彭哥列的雾守。”

“云雀学长——”年轻首领不知道该说什么好。“骸他……”

“基地被移走了，如你所见。”云雀打断了他，声音里并没有怒气，也没有痛感。相反，他的声线通透异常。“白兰很可能会把它移动到意大利密鲁菲奥雷总部所在地区。”  
“那、那就是说，骸也被带去那里了？”  
纲吉抓紧了话筒，又是焦急又是担忧，不禁提高了声音。“骸会有危险的！！我们要怎么和他联络——”  
“没必要。”

云雀的话让纲吉有些愕然，这几个字里他听出了‘不要自乱阵脚’的意思，便沉默下来。

“消息应当马上会来。——如果是那个混蛋的话一定会这么做。还有，”  
云雀停顿了一下。

“我不回彭哥列基地了。之后怎样决定要看你自己，沢田纲吉。”

云守掐断了通讯。纲吉握着话筒呆了一瞬，超炎指环传送只是分秒的事情，而乘飞机回到意大利至少需要十几个小时，在云雀学长不在的这期间，什么都有可能发生……  
纲吉起身走出房间，不合时宜的晴朗天空倒映进他的眼瞳。十几个小时之后的话，正是夜最沉的时刻，在那之前，骸会遭遇到怎样的事情啊。但是，贸然突袭行不通，毕竟目前连骸的所在地都不知道。  
云雀学长应该是最着急的吧？为什么能做到那么镇定呢？  
还是说，在并盛那里发生了什么事情，让学长如此肯定骸能活下来？

他走进林间空地，百思不解，随即又摇摇头。突然，树林中一声炸响，烟尘腾起，喧哗声追逐而来。  
“给我站住啊啊啊！！！”

“谁？！”

瞬间进入小言模式的彭哥列十代擎起橙色火焰，后跃一步。部下们迅速冲到首领周围，准备应对来袭者。

“不许再往前走！！！”少年的声音带着一丝胆怯，但又拼命拿出气势来。  
“蓝波？！”纲吉吃了一惊，没来得及喊出口，匣兵器和爆破的声音夹杂着另外的动静一齐甩了过来。  
“哇啊啊！！放手啦混蛋——！！！”是另一个男孩子陌生的嗓音。  
“不、不放！！”

“——喂！！你小子是来干什么的，快说实话！！”晴守赶了过来。

“我说了没时间了！！马上让我见彭哥列十代——”  
“先说出你的身份和来意！”了平很严肃地大声说道。有了上次的袭击事件，家族成员的警惕性大为提高。“否则就——啊？！”

纲吉听见蓝波尖叫了一声，十几米开外他看见一棵高高的杨树突然朝自己的方向倒了下来，忍不住吃了一惊。

“蓝波！！大哥！！发生什么事了……”

话音刚落，不明身份的来者已经从面前的灌木丛后面冲了出来。黑发少年在看见纲吉的大空火焰时露出了如释重负的神色，膝盖一软跌到了他面前。

“彭哥列十代，沢田纲吉，”他衣衫划破了好几处，喘得上气不接下气，但还是用灰蓝色的眼睛急切地望向眼前的青年。“我的名字是古伊德•格雷科……带来你的雾之守护者，六道骸的口信。”

***  
自称古伊德•格雷科的少年看上去是跑了很久的路找到这里来的，脸上衣裳上全蒙着淡淡的灰尘。他是个机灵可爱的孩子，举止风格是意大利人的矫健大胆，神情里却偶有阴霾。

小小年纪，不知都经历过些什么。

纲吉注视着正坐在椅子上努力调匀呼吸的古伊德，自己的雷守手指上包扎着纱布，眼泪没干地坐在另一边抽泣。十代目朝卷发少年扭过头安慰地一笑。  
“谢谢你这么努力想保护我哦，蓝波。真了不起。”  
雷守擦着眼泪发出半哭半笑的滑稽声音。与他年纪相仿的古伊德向上翻了翻眼睛，但没说什么。晴守凑到纲吉耳边：  
“沢田，这小子来路不明，极限地不可信啊！”  
纲吉小声说：“先听他讲完再做决定吧。”

“你们还是不相信我么？”  
古伊德流露出些许委屈的神色。“听我说，刚才的话都是真的啊！！时间很紧张骸先生现在时刻都有危险！！！”

纲吉没来得及阻止，了平已经脱口而出：“你能证明你不是密鲁菲奥雷派来迷惑我们的么？”  
“你说我是骗子？”少年生起气来，跳下椅子把双手啪地按在纲吉面前桌面上。  
“我也是雾属性啊！难道你们刚才还没看见么？！”他喊道，“骸先生知道我体质特殊，能直接跟我意识链接，所以才让我马上赶过来报信……看看这张图！！你们这样磨蹭下去他就真的要——”

纲吉不语。在这孩子从树丛里扑到在他面前的那一刻，他已经看出了少年身上萦绕的薄薄青色雾气。晴守也报告说古伊德之所以能径直闯到附近一带，正因为他天然的雾的隐藏能力；刚刚也是，情急之下用杨树作出了幻觉的攻击。

这个孩子，有着强大的雾属性潜力。但是，看样子他并不大像是黑手党的人，身上也没有任何戒指或匣兵器。

十代转向眼前桌上的地形图。就在几分钟前，古伊德•格雷科凭记忆准确无误地在上面画出了密鲁菲奥雷总部一带的大概设施，甚至标识了总部内的部分建筑结构，同时——也直接标出了Giacinto基地目前的地理坐标。

Giacinto……如果这是真的的话，现在骸身处在距离白兰总部非常近的地方。

“古伊德君。”  
他突然问。“现在……就是咱们讲话这一刻，你的意识还和骸连接着吗？”

少年怔了一下，然后纲吉惊讶地看见他坚定点头。

“还连接着！”古伊德认真地望着彭哥列的眼睛。“但是骸先生现在力量消耗非常大，所以不能通过我的身体说话。”  
“力量消耗……怎么回事？”  
“我不知道——”少年烦恼地挠了挠微乱的短发，“所以求你们赶快去支援他吧！彭哥列不是最强大的黑手党吗？要是连自己的雾守都保护不了还算得上意大利最强么？！”

彭哥列十代不禁语塞。  
意大利最强吗……可彭哥列总部始终撒手不管，就连弗兰的事情也是拜托迪诺师兄帮忙才暗中把人要来……眼前的孩子无意中的一句话让他心里一阵酸涩。

[你永远不是一个人。]

我知道，Reborn，我还记得清清楚楚……但成为首领是太过劳力劳心的事情啊。

[消息应当马上会来。——如果是那个混蛋的话一定会这么做。]

难以抉择的沢田纲吉突然记起了云雀恭弥之前的通话。  
学长指的就是这个少年的事情吗？的确，这种年龄的孩子，不大可能在第一时间得到如此详细的情报，但不排除这也在白兰的计谋之内……

“BOSS，他没有说谎……”

纲吉吃惊地抬起头去。库洛姆•髑髅扶着门框，微微有些气喘，但眼睛和从前一样柔和地望向他这边。倾斜的日光从外面洒在她的秀发上，泛着点点金光。  
“库洛姆！”他吓了一跳，“你怎么在……”  
“我已经痊愈了，BOSS。”擅自从加百罗涅医院赶回来的姑娘轻声辩解，但还是不由分说被首领扶到椅子上。仿佛不在意自己一般，她只是伸手扯住纲吉的衣袖。  
“骸大人他……刚才也用意识连接了我。”她有点匆忙地组织着言辞，一边仰望着纲吉，肩膀微微起伏着，“听说已经有个孩子来报信了我就实在躺不住……还有……”  
少女略一低头，“骸大人告诉我说，他会回来，不用担心。”

“还说‘不用担心’？！”

一股怨气涌上来，沢田纲吉忍不住提高了声音。姑娘连忙松开了他。

怎么可能不担心……况且那样的处境要怎么自己回来？正在纲吉为骸的傻话又好笑又难过的时候，第二个声音随着房门打开而急急传来。  
“沢田先生！！”是留守的草壁。  
“怎么了？”  
男人的眼神里闪着复杂的喜悦和不安。  
“大量的密鲁菲奥雷数据资料正在通过不明渠道传入我方接收系统，包括风纪财团的主机在内。”

……是骸。

各个显示屏上滚动的数字，不断刷新的图片影像，在纲吉的瞳孔里跳跃着，滚滚而来的宝贵情报背后他仿佛看见那个有着诡异笑声的凤梨头的影子，听见那家伙曾对自己讲过的任性似的谎言。

[我从没打算替你卖命干活哦，彭哥列。]

眼下，在无路可退之地，六道骸正在进行着一次近乎悲壮的与时间的争夺。人员配置、基地构造、机密档案，包括人体实验的内幕和多次袭击同盟家族的证据，骸所获得的数据远远超过了纲吉的预想。在厄运降临之前，他的雾守动用了全部的能力，补偿着三个月来对彭哥列的亏欠。  
傻瓜。你早就努力过头了啊。

“立刻通知驻防中的全体守护者。”纲吉转身环视着了平、蓝波、库洛姆、古伊德和草壁，他们或站或坐，脸上都是凝重的坚决。

“……集合全员，准备突入密鲁菲奥雷！！”

***  
灼热的火焰轰飞了房门，银发的Varia副队长飞身跃开，站稳脚步朝房间里吼过去。

“喂——！！！老大，马上就要出发了你也给我适可而止吧！！！！”  
他转身望了望被愤怒之炎炸得东倒西歪的V家成员，不禁拧了拧眉毛。

“啊……不行了人家不行了啦……”路斯利亚有气无力朝斯夸罗挥了挥手，“接下来就拜托你吧斯库酱，赶快让老大冷静一下啊……”  
“嘻嘻嘻，说到底还不都是因为把那只白痴青蛙借给了——唔！！”  
列维沉着脸捂住贝尔的嘴。

Xanxas面色不善地从烟尘滚滚的房间里走出来。虽然他平日里就是如此神色，但今天似乎低气压特别严重，门外几人纷纷知趣沉默。

斯夸罗把左手的剑收起来。

“老大。”他说，“弗兰现在还只是在这里见习，算不上是Varia的人……而且他没怎么到外面晃荡过，密鲁菲奥雷那些垃圾不会认出他是从总部去支援的。”

黑发男人只是重重哼了一声。

“我知道老大你对九代目和Reborn制定这样的计策不满，”副队长继续讲道，“但现在情况特殊又紧急，如果只凭那帮小鬼的话沢田纲吉恐怕会——”  
喀拉一声，手枪对准了他的眉心。身后几人吓得倒吸一口气。

两人僵持了许久，Xanxas缓缓地收起武器。

“出手的目的只能是为了彭哥列。”他抬步走过属下身边，无视他们各样的神色。“……而不是为了帮沢田纲吉。”

斯夸罗叹了口气，扬起嘴角。  
这就是默许吧？

在老大再次露出怒意之前，他转向了剩下的队员们。“喂——！！！混小子们还愣着干什么？打起精神来准备上场吧！！！”

***  
传送力在一点点减弱。

当年在彭哥列地下暗道里，跳马迪诺的结界匣子那种烧灼感，正再次席卷上来，叠加上Giacinto磁场对右眼的作用，无力感来得更加强烈。骸握紧手中的三叉戟，半跪在地板上，谛听不详的脚步渐行渐近。  
恐怖正在降临。

“骸君……差不多这场游戏也就到此为止了吧。”

逐渐现出实体的匣兵器在四周构筑出了封闭的房间轮廓。带给骸这场旷日持久噩梦的元凶轻轻拨弄了一下指上的玛雷戒指，眯起淡紫色眼睛。

脑海里仿佛有一根弦在被粗暴地慢慢拉扯着，变形着，终于铿地一声绷断了。“kufufu……”想要火上浇油一般，他不自觉笑出声。

“心情很好嘛？”

“不，非常之差劲哟。”骸以三叉戟为支撑直起身子。右眼的神经在一下下地抽痛，但他唇边的笑容依旧没有退去。“因为对手是你。”

白兰端详着他。这样的表情，与几个月来他看到的暗含忧郁的六道骸有所不同。从容自信而略带顽劣的那个骸回来了……不，不如说他比以前更加安之若素。现在的骸心里没有丝毫顾忌，在骸身上，白兰看见了云雀恭弥某些个性的映射。

真让人嫉妒啊。密鲁菲奥雷首领在心底默默叹气。

“骸君千钧一发把云雀君送走，真是勇气可嘉……不觉得如果那位云守在的话，你的胜算会增加一点点吗？”  
“对于你来说，恭弥除了牵制我和彭哥列之外并没有其他用处。如果我不让他走开，现在你会马上下手杀了他。”  
和眼前的男人对抗的话，即使他们两人联手也很难自全。然而骸不一样……

“因为你还有用处，对么骸君？”  
“嘛……我想你大概会在你们的实验室里给我的右眼留一席之地。”

白兰抄起双臂微笑。“正因为对手是你这样强大又聪明的人，一直以来我才得到了这么多锻炼脑力的机会哦。没错，既然骸君现在心已经不在这里了，那么至少……把身体留下来吧？”

他望向站在骸后方的日辻真人。“我许可了。接下来的研究就拜托了哟，真人君。”  
鬈发青年不动声色，微微鞠躬。“遵命。”

白兰点头示意他先出去，之后再度转向房间中央的骸。  
“虽然知道骸君在一开始来谈判那天就使手段控制了不少我们的人，不过还真没想到有这么多……被你泄露了不少东西出去呢。”

“现在虽然切断了你和外界的精神联络，看来不去收拾一下外面的混乱也不行……但是，在那之前……”

他走近两步，声线里开始拖出危险的轻浮。

“骸君，抱歉……不会让你等到云雀恭弥从日本赶回来救场了哦。”

\---------------------------------------------

第十四章 倒数计时

日光的倾角正在不断变小。狱寺隼人一边把匣子别上腰间一边抬头朝窗外望过去。

雨守沉默地站在门前的空地上，左手握住深色的刀鞘。

收拾停当，他开门走了出去，山本武闻声回头，看着他一步步走到身边。  
“准备好了？”

银发男子略一点头，抬手看了眼腕表。“十代目他们还没到……”

“等他们过来随时可以行动。”山本说。

肃静与些许压抑着的感情在两人之间盘桓着，银发青年从怀里掏出烟来点燃，风里送来淡淡的烟草味道。山本眼神平和地注视着身边人熟悉的一连串动作，握刀的手心里有微微出汗的暖意。  
他们的身后是临时搭建的西据点，自六道骸叛逃之后，这里的布防交给了他们俩。不远处，雾守和云守被袭击时的二层楼房，如今已经彻底坍塌成一片残砖碎瓦，缝隙里有野草摇曳出葱绿一片。

……还好，时间并没有把重要的东西带走。

纲吉把六道骸传送回来的密鲁菲奥雷地区情报发给了各个守护者，简要地告诉他们主要任务是破坏Giacinto基地和解救雾守。单刀切入敌阵这样的做法，确实一反彭哥列十代的谨慎，不过众人都没有表示异议和顾虑。  
这场纷争已经纠缠了他们太久，所有人都需要一个了结。

[骸也许背叛了彭哥列。但他没有背叛过我们，也没有背叛过自己的心。]

脑内自动回放十代目名言的狱寺在心里暗暗抱怨。从纲吉那里知晓了骸右眼诅咒的苦衷，再加上刚刚传来的骸的消息，让他在感叹“十代目果然是英明的”之外，忍不住再次腹诽雾守的作风。  
“换作是我的话……”  
他脱口而出，撞上山本询问的神色，声音又轻下去。

换作是我的话……又会怎样呢。

那时候还不是和骸一样纠结着，害怕再伤害十代目和山本，连基地也没有勇气回去。

即使如此六道骸也未免太狠了一点，竟然对十代目下重手，不可原谅。的确，不做绝一点就难以断绝彭哥列方面想要找他回来的心思，但费了那么大周章，现在不还是又要人去支援……  
云雀那家伙，四两拨千斤，究竟是怎么把他搞定的啊？那两人果然很难懂……  
不过，想要当面冲骸抱怨的人应当不止自己一个，机会就让给别人吧。

看着狱寺独自沉思着并露出变化丰富的表情，山本忍不住笑出声来。  
“有、有什么好笑的！！”  
“狱寺才是。在想什么啊？”个子高高的雨守还是一脸停不下的笑容，伸手攀过岚守的肩膀。  
“我在想……”

狱寺掐灭手里的烟，翡翠色的眼睛直率地仰望着山本。“我在想……这次无论如何都绝对要好好地回来。我们所有人一个都不能少！”

“是这样啊哈哈。”

“——也包括你啦白痴！！你给我认真一点好好听人说话啊！！！”岚守忍住揪着对方领子摇晃一番的冲动，不满地耸起肩膀。

“我在听。”宽和地抱以微笑，山本武把目光移开去，狱寺感到放在自己肩上的手指扣得更紧了些。

“……我和你想的一样哦。”

正因为不想伤害别人，所以我们有了不能死的理由。

正因为有了不能死的理由，所以我们不想再伤害自己。

“呐……还活着么，骸君？”

骸从短暂的昏厥中苏醒。白兰的轮廓自血色中浮现，他低头轻轻咳出一口血，嘲讽的弧度回到他的脸上。

“kufufu……抱歉，雾就是这么难缠呢。”

“在这个房间中张开了特殊的结界，光与电是无法传播的……即使是思念之类的也无法流通，我要这么说的话你相信吗？”

“呵呵……你在说什么，我完全不能理解呢。”

领带被粗暴地拉扯着勒起，他被迫抬头对视着敌人。  
“这不明智，骸君。”白兰皱眉道。“想惹我生气只会缩短你能支撑的时间哦。”  
“我只是……实话实说……而已……”骸咬紧牙关，几乎能听见自己身体里的骨头碎裂的声音。

白兰盯视一刻，放开了他。

“人的一生是转轮一样回环往复……”他用脚尖轻轻碾过地板上的血迹，看暗红色拖出颜料一般的弯曲痕迹。“从小的牢笼逃脱，再跳进更大的牢笼；打败了别人，再被别人打败；报复了命运，——再被命运报复。”

他看着倚在墙边喘息着支撑起身子的骸，神情有些渺茫。  
“你作为艾斯托拉涅欧的实验体而获得了你的右眼，又因为你的右眼而再次成为我的实验体……不觉得很无趣么，骸君。”

骸没有作答。断裂的三叉戟金属表面映着他破碎的影子，如同陈旧的无声电影一般，他仿佛看见了黑曜时的恭弥和自己。  
遍体鳞伤的恭弥，和，居高临下施虐的自己。

“……没准是呢。”他淡淡地说。

“那么——”  
白兰在骸面前蹲下身来，细长的手指慢慢靠近了他失去血色的脸颊。“为了打破那种无聊的循环，我改变主意了。”  
冰一样的指尖触到了骸流血的眼睑  
“……我来取下你这惹祸的眼睛，然后就放你走……回你的云雀君身边。如何？”

“哦呀……这可……如何是好……”  
左手被白兰遏制着，骸却依然带着一丝开玩笑似的语气。“看到这样子的我回去……恭弥可不会高兴……”

“那么你是希望自己死掉咯？——请快点选一个出来哟骸君。”

白兰笑了，手指一点点弯曲用力，感兴趣地看自己的猎物显出忍痛的神色。

“……回答……不是明摆着的吗——”

突然间骸身体一偏离开墙壁向前扑去。银发男人的手指如刀锋般向后斜擦过他的耳际，而他利用倒下的惯性，以右臂将暗藏的三叉戟尖甩了出去。

白兰向后闪开，骸的武器划破了他的衣襟，他略作惊讶地抬头。“好险。居然还有力气啊，果然骸君很努力呢。”  
玛雷戒指上开始萦绕出隐约的火焰。  
“我明白了，既然如此就不要有怨言哦——怎么？”

结界轻微地震动起来，从外面，传入不大清晰的声音。  
“白兰大人……基地里有不明原因的骚动……恐怕是有人要捣毁……”  
密鲁菲奥雷首领沉吟了一下。“我知道了。”  
他放下戴着指环的右手，朝骸眯起眼睛。

“看来有人在帮你选择呢，骸君。来得还真是快呀。”

***  
白兰暂时离开了房间，腥甜的味道溢满了骸的喉咙，他略微皱眉，强压下恶心的感觉。以他现在的身体状况，已断然不可能自己从这里出去。  
虽是如此……

他支起半边身子，略一低头，有些艰难地把左手伸向脑后。

长长的发丝从肩上散落下来，他抽回手臂，手心里是解开的银质发扣。骸用单手轻轻拨弄着它，把内侧的蜡刮去。一条折叠的锡箔纸掉了出来。

他慢慢打开它，带着颤抖，把里面白色的粉末送到了嘴边。

不能死。  
还不能死在这里。

在逆袭彭哥列而意外被匣兵器困住的时候，他记得自己也曾有过同样的想法。那时的执念，来得远远没有现在强烈。那时的求生是为了更绝情地离开，而现在的他，只是真的、真的，单纯地想要……活下去。

药有些苦，在他的口腔里逐渐化开。夏马尔再三说过，以三叉戟蚊子为原理的复原用剂还只是实验阶段，虽然效果惊人，但药效持续的时间和产生的副作用都不确定。  
“虎狼之药，没准会让你最后死得更快啊！！到时别怪我提前没告诉你！”  
男人如此警告，而那时他只是平淡回应。  
“……没关系，我会在临死前再用的。”  
“那还顶什么用啊？！真搞不懂。”  
“kufufu。大概……完成最后的愿望，之类的吧？”

骸的喉间动了动，仰起头，闭上眼睛。  
如果最后的愿望反而是继续活着的话，是不是太狡猾了呢……赌一把吧。

脸颊上的血迹几乎已经干凝，垂下手臂的时候他感到浑身上下在逐渐布满温暖的流动，伤口在愈合，疼痛一点点减弱消失，他知道灰姑娘的魔法生效了。  
“能屏蔽思念的结界？这种东西真的存在的话，当初也不用那么辛苦地想从彭哥列逃走了。”右眼睁开，六字如常晶莹。他伸出手去，三叉戟在雾气中幻化成形。

“存在的哦，那种结界。”  
房间外的声音回应了他。 

“……不过因为这里有无坚不摧的雷属性……”

门扇裂开了缝隙，随即承受不住压力而崩落开来。日辻真人弯了弯腰，从大片激荡起的灰尘中走过。

“我说过这世上的事情不会尽如你所想，人也是。”他朝一脸惊讶的骸晃了晃手上的戒指，又指指门口。

“快走吧。”

***  
“唔……”

坐在后座上的彭哥列十代忍不住用双手捂住太阳穴。突如其来的刺痛感像是一道闪电穿过他的脑海，陌生的片段晃动着闪过眼前，他不禁呻吟出声。

“十代目？！身体不舒服吗？”副驾驶席的岚守一阵紧张，扭过身来出声询问。  
“没、没事……”他眨了眨眼睛让自己清醒，心里喜忧参半。  
“骸……刚刚那一瞬间……”

感觉到了，那个人。

“哦哦！！那就是说六道骸他——”  
褐髮青年朝身边的几人点了点头。“还活着。”  
话音未落通讯器里就传来了女孩子带着一丝喜悦的急切声音。“BOSS！就在刚才，骸大人的意识链接恢复了……”  
“我已经知道了，库洛姆。”他安慰地答道。姑娘嗓音里有了一点哭腔。“骸大人他——他……”  
“我知道，库洛姆。别担心。”他重复说。

少女想说的他都明白。骸的状况，从刚才片刻的意识流动中他也看见了大概，白兰还没有最后下手，但骸受到的折磨已经很严重……如果不马上赶到的话……

“大概还要多长时间？”  
驾驶的山本扫了一眼电子钟，“半小时左右！很快就要进入情报所说的范围了……”  
“十代目……”  
狱寺斟酌了一下，“既然白兰已经发现了骸回到我们这边而且泄漏了情报，那么恐怕他也知道我们会马上去救骸……从我们行进到目前的状况看也是，敌人就像是正在等着我们过去的样子。”  
“是这样。”纲吉点点头，并没有过多的犹豫。“即使如此也非去不可，没时间再等下去了……我已经拜托迪诺师兄把骸传回的全部情报和我们要去Giacinto基地的事情都告知了彭哥列总部。剩下的只有——”

尽人事，听天命。

彭哥列总部的态度是如何，他不愿意去想……如果在现在的情况下还是作壁上观的话，这样令人心寒的家族绝不是他所守护的对象。但彭哥列主力方面的情况也一直有疑点存在，迪诺从Varia那边回来后纲吉曾问起那边的细节，迪诺的回答有很多模糊之处。包括Reborn也是，自上次的密信之后就再无联络了。

……真的仅仅是试炼我们而已吗？

在他印象中Reborn一直是正确的象征，最可靠的存在。也许，正是因为这种过度的信赖，他的前家庭教师才一定要用事实来教给他自立，教他学会相信伙伴的强大，也相信自己的判断。

五月末的热风席卷于漫山的树海之上，太阳正在缓缓落向前方，他们驱车飞驰，仿佛在追逐着那正在消散的光芒一般。纲吉听见自己的心脏一下下跳动的声音，十指悄悄地交握在一起。

骸……无论如何一定要坚持住啊……

***  
“不要误会，我从没有原谅你的打算。”

真人看着骸擦掉脸上的血痕，朝他走过来。

“我也没有道歉的意思哦，真人君。”骸说着，伸出了右手。卷发青年迟疑了一下，还是用自己的右手回握了一下。  
“……你命真硬。”他别过目光。“我还想是不是来不及了……”

骸微笑。“多谢，我可没有那么容易死。……话说回来会长大人才让我吃惊，难道打算背叛白兰么？”

真人抬起头，直率地盯着他。

“果然我讨厌玩弄人心的家伙。”青年朗声说，转过身去示意骸跟上来。“恐怕这也能给你一点教训……蹂躏别人重视的感情会遭报应的。”  
“拿我的右眼来做研究的事呢？”  
“……让实验体自由选择才更有参考价值不是吗？”

骸望向真人的背影，默默地勾起嘴角。

飞扬跋扈的黑曜时代，是六道骸短暂的自由生涯中难以磨灭的一段记忆。他是非观念淡薄，对黑曜学生会的恶意摆布，在他而言只是有趣的消遣。对于经历过真正地狱的人来说，其他人所受到的那点伤痛根本算不了什么，日辻真人的事情，他也一直那样认为。  
白兰说的没有错，报复世界，也会被世界报复。

他们从被破坏了结界的房间出来，真人小心地观察了四周情况，和骸一起敏捷地闪过甬道，两人前后进入了通向Giacinto最深处的主控室的岔道。

“果然不一般啊会长大人，”骸朝真人喊道，“……连破坏白兰的匣兵器都能独自做到。”  
“好了别叫会长了……我只是个曾经把力量用错了地方的家伙。不过别以为这样你就可以随便说人‘内心软弱’啊——”走在前面的雷属性没有回头，语气变得缓和了一点。“因为还有另一个雷属性帮忙，否则大空的结界我对付不了。”  
“哦？那么基地里的骚动也是你们故意引起的？”  
“不是，”真人退一步，猛地点燃雷之火焰击碎了朝他们砸下来的巨石。“……有人正在破坏基地，身份不明。”

震动越来越大，道路愈发崎岖，他们不得不扶着通道墙壁前进，随时提防着掉落下来的碎块。日辻真人伸手推开面前的石板，“大概是来救你的人吧，我们先去跟他会合。基地外面一直有人把守，不知道怎么进来的呢…………只可惜恐怕是白费功夫。”

“什么意思？”

“Giacinto是受晴属性活性化支持的，它的关键部分能够不断再生……是我们的晴守入江正一的研究……”日辻的声音在加剧的晃动中断断续续起来，“停止再生机能需要强大的雨属性镇定或者大空的调和，此外别无他法……就像永动机一样。”

“造出这种怪物，真应该向密鲁菲奥雷的技术人员表示敬意。”骸讽刺地一笑，一边用三叉戟利索地扫开障碍。“不过Giacinto的研究内幕已经被我传输给了彭哥列，这种玩具笼子恐怕无论如何不会被允许继续存在了。”

“那种大话等你出去之后再说！！”真人恼火地回敬了一句。

距离主控室还有不到二十米的距离，噪音大得他们几乎听不清彼此的声音了。两人停下脚步，警惕地搜索着声音的来原。  
突然之间，所有的光都消失了。

“怎么……？！”总闸被毁掉了么？

一片漆黑中，几米高的通道壁在他们面前土崩瓦解。有什么东西掠过上空，“这是——！！！”  
真人仰头望着正在旋转着暴走增长的巨大匣兵器，露出不敢相信的表情。而骸没有，他的双眼笔直地看着通道尽头，带着硝烟的风扬起他的衣衫和长发，他的瞳孔里闪出了不可思议的明净亮光。

***  
“危险！！！！！！”

随着女孩子的喊声，CAI系统骤然展开，守护者各自迅速防御。而高纯度的大空火焰如喷泉一般迅速流淌开去，在他们四周幻化出了烟火般璀璨耀眼的炎之屏障。爆炸声在空中接连不断地响起，小言状态的沢田纲吉面色不改。

“让开。”  
他轻轻弯曲右臂，眼神如同一泓安静的水。彭哥列家徽镶嵌在半透明的火焰中心，向敌人表明着家族的立场。

人数众多的密鲁菲奥雷士兵从三个方向包围过来。

“你们的幻术隐蔽骗不了我的眼睛。”幻骑士低声说道，缓缓拔出剑来。“奉白兰大人命令等候多时，彭哥列十代目。休想再往前一步。”

“这不是你说的算。”纲吉的炎压逐渐上升，“不要挡路，否则你们会和基地一起受到攻击。”

“不可能。”

“那就没什么好说的了。”彭哥列十代道，“只有强行让你们——”  
有人从身后牵了牵他的衣角，他止了话音，略带差异地稍稍侧过身子。对面的男人依旧举着剑，神色却有些动摇起来。形成合围之势的部下们开始骚动，一些人忍不住吃惊地叫出声。

“以首领的名义……”

娇小的女孩走到纲吉身边，镇定地握住了胸前的橙色奶嘴。

“尤妮•基里奥内罗，告知全体黑魔咒的同伴，从现在开始，基里奥内罗家族正式脱离密鲁菲奥雷。”

***  
倏然跳转到“一字”，这受诅咒的右瞳盛满了几世未有的安宁。樱花从他身后铺天盖地生长，如霞光般蔓延向黑暗深处。

主控室的废墟青烟袅袅，牢笼的开关已经摧毁，而独自完成了这一切的人站在花海的终点，在黑暗深处，等待着他。

“我认输了。”骸有些无奈地摊了摊手，“你知道吗，我这么多年来从来没像现在这么缺乏成就感。”  
“那是你的价值观有问题。”  
“kufufu……是吗？不过只凭这样是不行的……这个奇妙的建筑物生命力很顽强……”  
“我知道。”带着不易察觉的情愫，声音的主人听凭他从花下慢慢走近。

“那么无论多少次，我都会再毁掉它。”

骸笑了。“在我们的小彭哥列到达之前，这是最后的休息时间。”  
在灰姑娘的魔法失效之前，这是他争取到的最后机会。

坍塌的墙壁一点点向上升起，如同诡异的巫术一般复原，Giacinto在挣扎着苏醒。而他踏过最后一点黑暗，走到了对方身边。

“让你久等了，恭弥。”

\------------------------------------------------  
第十五章 逆转之夜

“啊啊……为什么只有我在干这种事情……”  
飞机上的Varia雾守替补用手指挠挠浅葱色的头发，面无表情地抱怨着。窗外的海面正被夕色撒上一片耀眼的金光，他看看机舱里的电子钟，离着陆的时间还早得很。

[那位云守说他一定会回来。]

他默想着曾经对彭哥列十代讲过的这个句子。少年的眉宇间浮现出一点淡淡的得意，随即再次被淡漠的表情取代。

……不能让白痴前辈他们看见自己的身手，还是有那么点遗憾啦。

一切的进展都太过迅速，彭哥列云守和雾守作风是如此超乎常理，让卷入这场任务的弗兰心底里十分无奈。在Giacinto基地即将被超炎传送前的最后几秒，已经离开危险范围的云雀恭弥居然又返回了传送范围之内。  
“掩护我。用我的样子，通知沢田纲吉。”他说。  
弗兰在巨大的惊诧之中目睹了云守和纵深几十米以上的密鲁菲奥雷地下据点一起从眼前瞬间消失。直到部下们会合时少年的思维才跟上了云守的行为节奏，随后，是弗兰伪装成云守的外表与口吻，将情况汇报给沢田。  
坐上连夜赶回意大利的专机之后，弗兰才在脑海里渐渐明白了一些细节。

雾守为了不让白兰抓住云雀，才操纵他离开；黑发青年最后的声音是那么坚决，神情又是那么平静，那时的他显然已经从天界道的意识控制中清醒了，却并没有在六道骸面前戳破这一点。  
正如骸选择了一个人去挡住白兰的锋芒，云雀也选择了在离开骸的视线之后潜伏着留下来。  
之所以强调让弗兰冒充他去通知彭哥列，也有其着意之处。使沢田纲吉在以为云雀无法及时赶回意大利的情况下做出决断，才能让纲吉乃至整个家族真正彻底地确认他们想要对骸采取的态度。  
是继续对骸有所保留，还是毫无芥蒂地全力接纳骸回来：“之后怎样决定，要看你自己。”——弗兰在揣摩着云守的风格对彭哥列讲出这句话的时候，自己也相信着这是云守的苦心。

云有着不为人知的温柔。  
正因为真正的信任，才让他敢出奇兵，敢逼着家族全员亮明本心。

少年朝座椅上靠了靠，阖上眼睛。意大利那边正在发生的大决战，他恐怕是赶不上了，果然云雀利用超炎传送是正确的啊…。弗兰在最后关头给他施的隐蔽幻术能支持两个小时左右，而之后事情会如何发展，只有相信正在赌上所有信念战斗的十代家族了。

***  
流星般来去飞袭的死气之炎交织在他们头顶，战斗打响了。黑魔咒的部队中有些成员开始倒戈攻击白魔咒一方，彭哥列守护者和同来的属下保持着一定的距离朝前，将密鲁菲奥雷敌阵切开了口子，局势一片混乱。

“幻骑士——”尤妮伸出手去想要唤回自己一族曾经的雾守，但纲吉眼眸一闪，一把将她拉开。  
“小心！！！”他喝道。

隐形的匣兵器在他们刚刚落脚的地方轰地炸开了一个大坑。尘烟四散，彭哥列的X火焰明亮不减。

“看来是死了心要跟我们拼到底呢。”他凝眉注视着偷袭者，右手X Burner的刚之炎开始成形。几米之外，幻骑士的剑尖上青光狰狞。

“神的启示是不能被违背的。你们都会葬身在此，彭哥列十代！！”

“你这个踩高跷的团子眉，说大话也只有现在了——想要命就别给我挡道！！！”岚守大吼一声，CAI校准瞬间移到了纲吉的一侧；另一边的雨守剑光流转，笑容里有隐藏的决断。

“号称剑术最强的男人——呵呵，看来应该是我的对手了。”他说道，并没有看一旁的纲吉和狱寺。“你们快进基地去，这里让我来。”  
“山本……你——”纲吉还没说完，狱寺的手放在了他肩上。他听见银发青年嗓音镇定坦然。  
“没关系，十代目。交给他吧。”  
山本朝狱寺淡淡地笑了一下。在强敌面前，他们从少年时就已经学会了相信彼此的顽强。  
“当心——！！”从他们身后，库洛姆尖声喊道。  
“不会让你们得手的！！！！！”顽固的黑魔咒剑士再次发动了攻击。纲吉和狱寺迅速散开，山本的时雨苍燕流自平地上风波乍起，漂亮地挡下了幻影里夹杂的武器。水幕未落，他已经做好了攻式的准备，然而从敌人的背后，更高处忽然响起了另一个声音。

“你的报应也差不多该到了，基里奥内罗的叛徒。”

雷之巨塔从天而降，幻术师匆忙躲避，众人吃惊地循声抬头。Giacinto基地悬空的侧面炸开了一条通道，黑衣的男人扶着墙遥遥俯视着他们。尤妮轻轻地“啊”了一声，双手捂住脸颊涌出了泪花。

电光的γ举起了手中的球棒。  
“沢田纲吉，山本武，”他说道，“你们到基地里去，现在马上！！！”

***  
又一道刺眼的光扫射过来，前方的墙壁炸开了。骸紧紧攥住云雀的左手，将他扯到身边。  
“别离太远，恭弥。”  
云雀把右手的拐子护在两人前面，微微皱了下眉。“啰嗦。”

他们一边躲避着基地内敌人的攻击，一边计算着离开主控室的距离。云的匣兵器赶不上基地再生的速度，看来真正中枢并不是以他们之力可以破坏的。  
并且，两个人都感觉到，在彭哥列到达之前，白兰不可能坐视不管。

“Giacinto的中枢系统和主控室是独立的……虽然破坏掉主控室能切断室内部队的联络，但只要中枢还在就还能恢复。”日辻真人在他们会合后这样说过。

“我推测白兰一定会在中枢装置附近等着你们——为了最后毁灭基地，他知道你们和彭哥列都不得不到那里去。”鬈发青年甩掉身上的白魔咒制服，一边匆匆地朝他们解释着。“我留在这里，能吸引一部分敌人，也能保持主控系统的瘫痪状态，掩护你们到高层去。再生中枢我从没见过，但大致上在顶端的中心区。”  
“连累你了，会长——”  
“又来了！我不是说别那么叫我……”真人对骸的态度终究有点难以习惯，但还是微笑了一下。“γ帮我破坏了白兰的结界把你救出来，之后就去接应外面的彭哥列了，现在这里只有你们，千万小心……白兰不会放过你们。别让我们这些人空辛苦一场啊！！”

“有意思的草食动物。”  
对于云雀对真人迟来的评价，走在前面的骸未置可否，轻轻叹出一口气。  
“是啊，人类就是这么有趣又可爱。”

“找到了。”

他们停住脚步。骸仰头望了望旋梯隐没的穹顶。从他在Giacinto这些日子的私下观察来看，再生中枢八成就在那上面。但是眼前的景象也预示着——

“在你们的援军到来之前，看来我们还能稍微玩一下啊。”

意料之中的声音从黑洞洞的高处传来。无法看见白兰的所在，但他们明白自己已经无声地踏进了终局的战场。  
骸转向云雀。云守平静地站在他身边，和每次一起出任务时一样，瞳仁里映彻让他安心的紫色火焰。

“为了让纲吉君稍微轻松一点，我们恐怕得费点心思了。”他在云雀耳边说道。云雀只是举起了手里的钢拐。

“……那归根结底也是为了救你吧，六道骸。”

“kufufu……没错，所以——”骸回身横过自己的三叉戟，后背和云雀微妙地相并。青色紫色揉合在了一起，云雾绕过他们周身。

“就算是紧急自救吧，——最后一次。”

***  
“快去吧沢田，这里就包在我们身上！”

“大家……”

纲吉望着决定留下的同伴们。库洛姆和了平站在他的前方，γ落到了地面，三个人包围着幻骑士严阵以待。

“虽然想要好好干一场但是现在取胜并非目的。……只要极限地拖住这家伙就行了吧?”晴守举起双拳回望了他一眼，嘴角带笑。

他点点头，没有过多迟疑，大空火焰开始释放，向后喷射出两道光环。

“拜托了。——狱寺君、山本，快走！！”上升到半空的彭哥列十代对同伴们喊道。敌人的攻击狂乱地朝他们扫过来，他看见地面上的家族成员们冷静地共同迎战，γ的雷盾飞到了尤妮的前面，山本的雨流保护着狱寺不同属性的火焰，他们正迅速绕过幻骑士，从接地的一层突入Giacinto内部。

“BOSS，等一下！”女孩子突然出声唤他。

从空中再度凝视她，沢田纲吉看见库洛姆朝他奔跑过来，远远朝他伸出手。

“把这个——带给骸大人！！”  
她用力喊着，将手一扬。熠熠亮光穿过了硝烟，在空中拖着弧线朝他飞来，他摊开掌心，神情微微一怔。

——彭哥列雾之指环。

少女站在地面上，三叉戟在如血的夕色中从她手中指向天空。她发丝飘飞，脸上是如释重负的笑容。

“库洛姆……”

“放心吧，boss。”她简单地说着向他挥了挥手，衣裙一闪，再度转回了敌人进攻的方向。纲吉最后看了一眼姑娘的背影，将戒指放进口袋里，深吸一口气扭开了目光。

一定要……平安等我回来……

按照γ告诉他们的，他要直接去破坏基地的中枢系统。不出意外的话，骸也会在那里。

强大的炎压喷射向Giacinto的铜墙铁壁，在爆炸的轰鸣声中彭哥列十代猛地加速，如离弦的箭一般径直飞向堡垒的上层。幻骑士陷于彭哥列和基里奥内罗的围攻，再无法阻挠这照亮战场的大空火光。被炸开的墙壁很快开始合拢，在那之前，决战的最后一位主角冲入了牢笼之内。

纲吉降落到地板上。光线变得稀薄了，他的眼睛努力适应着黑暗。  
“…骸……”他屏下呼吸，凭借超直感捕捉着雾守的气息。

墙壁合拢了，再也听不见基地外的声音，迎向他的是一片死寂。Giacinto对特异能力者的牵制作用开始运行，锁定了彭哥列的血脉。

***  
“这边！！！”

岚守迅捷地抬起右手，子弹雪霰一般绽开，爆破声和烟尘顿时将正冲过来的密鲁菲奥雷士兵淹没了。狱寺隼人朝山本武使了个眼色，两人很快地从房间一侧越过了防线。

“γ那家伙之前说让我们和十代目分头行动，没问题么？”在拐角处停下来小心观察情况，岚守说道。  
“既然已经到这步，咱们只有抓紧时间完成任务再和阿纲会合了。”雨守的右手稳稳地平举着时雨金时，随时保持着守势和身边人一起行动。“——差不多主控室就在这附近吧。”

“嗯，下面是左……”话音未落，基地内的照明和监视系统突然短暂启动，照得通道里一片雪亮。二人都吃了一惊，立刻做好了战斗准备。房间振动起来，几秒之内他们头顶的天花板从中间断裂了，有什么巨大的东西蠕动着坠落下来。

“狱寺！！！”

“我没事！！”银发青年从CAI屏障下抬起头来，轻轻咳嗽了一声。“这是什么鬼东西——”

烟雾里突然伸出了卷曲的触手，过人的力量横扫过整个地面，来不及闪开的岚守急忙防御，敌人的力度之大还是击得他连退几步。与此同时被隔开的山本冷静地以剑锋朝前劈开，被证实了的猜想让他在心里叹了一声。  
“果然在啊，密鲁菲奥雷的雨属性！！”

戴眼镜的红头发男子出现在匣兵器的后方，古罗•基西尼亚扯出了一个薄薄的笑容，举起手中的短鞭。  
“想不到你们还真能走到这里，彭哥列的守护者们。真正恐怖的力量是怎样的，就让你们好好领教一下吧！！！”

“看来碰上同行了呐～”黑发青年哈哈一笑，转向房间另一端的同伴。“怎么办？”

“还用说么——”

彭哥列年轻的岚守站直身子，碧绿的眸子里满满的意气风发。CAI的炮口直指敌人的前心，旋转的防护屏围绕在他的四周，扬起攻击前的轻风。

“完不成任务的话，我第一个饶不了你。”

他朝山本武深深地望了一眼，没再说下去。  
想要让基地停下，首先需要的就是雨属性的镇静，然后才能为大空的调和创造条件……只有让山本到达主控室去给整个系统注入雨之炎。为此他必须留下。

山本也明白。

“……别忘了出发前你对我说的话，隼人。”

“我记性才没那么差！！你也是——绝对不许给我死在这！！！”

随着尾音落下，岚和雨的火焰同时腾起，在手起刀落斩开道路的同时，山本看见自己的恋人怒涛般的进攻已经裹袭了敌人，为他争取着离开的时间。

“想赢过密鲁菲奥雷的雨守大人可没那么简单！”玛雷戒指上冒出了炎光。

“彭哥列的雨守可比你强多了，眼镜河童。”狱寺不客气地说道，“更何况你的对手是身为十代目左右手的我！！”

即将退出房间的山本回过头，朝他灿烂一笑。

[彭哥列的雨守可比你强多了。]  
——即使全世界夸我剑帝、剑豪，也比不上这一句更让我高兴哦。

***  
密鲁菲奥雷首领快到不可捕捉的锋刃擦着云雀的脸颊飞了过去。骸的幻觉很快消失殆尽，但成功地又一次阻滞了白兰，帮云雀避开了狠毒的招式。

他微微调整着气息，再次把燃烧的钢拐立在身前。血色顺着右臂一点点蔓延。身后能听的见六道骸浅浅的呼吸声。他们两人在与白兰的周旋中并不能占据上风，竭尽全力才将他从基地中枢附近引开，在这毫无遮拦的圆形场地里，两个人都已受了伤。

“看上去有点累了哦？没问题吗，云雀君，……骸君。”  
轻慢的嗓音，令人不快。

云雀并不理睬对方的挑衅，只是低低出声。

“……喂。”

“怎么？”骸以三叉戟撑地，维持着自身的平衡。

“你，到底还是吃了那药对么？”  
带着隐约的怒气。

“……那个啊。”

搪塞已经没有什么用处了。骸垂下眼帘，笑得有点抱歉。“果然还是瞒不过你的眼睛呢，恭弥。”  
“绝对要咬死你。……回去以后。”云守的表情微微一动，没有再让他说下去。朝他靠近一步搀住他的臂膀。

“嗯。随恭弥喜欢哦。”

差不多……快要到极限了呢。  
药的副作用已经在出现，反弹的伤势让他的视野越来越模糊，体内断裂的骨骼在隐隐作痛，但他不想让云雀太过担心。骸瞟了一眼手上飘摇不定的雾之火焰，再次环顾四周。

白兰朝两人的方向缓缓走来。

“原来如此。”他说，“所以骸君才能在被我伤得那么重的情况下短时间就好起来……你们已经各自从我手里逃掉过一次，应当明白的吧？运气这种东西，不可能再三灵验喔。”

云雀不屑地哼了一声。那种不可靠的东西，他根本没有想过去依靠。然而骸轻轻笑了。

“那可说不定。”

感觉到云雀不满的皱眉，他笑得更加意味深长。像是明白了什么似的，云守默许了这久违的从容。

“哦？难不成二位还有什么秘密武器？我可是已经没耐心等下去了呢……”杀气再次朝骸和云雀席卷而来，两人被迫拉开距离。云守朝前几步，飞旋成屏障的钢拐射出四散的紫云，协助雾守避开对方霸道的攻击。  
“谢谢，恭弥。”  
骸的右眼由四字回到了六，斗气的火焰熄灭了。他们的任务，终于到了完成的一刻。

身后的墙壁突然像水泻平地一般化作了青烟，随着幻像的大规模解除，顶层空间开始变化，原本保护着中枢的屏障层层剥落，散落各处的设施成了一片狼藉。在骸的对面，白兰露出惊奇的神色。

“居然一直在用幻术让我无法发现这里的真实情况么？骸君还真是……”  
“不是我。”骸稍一颔首，神色里带上了一丝欣慰。

“……可别小看了彭哥列的雾啊。”

假象消失殆尽，基地顶层的真面目全部暴露在了他们眼前。穹顶上高悬的Giacinto再生中枢犹如心脏一般，一下下跳动着金色的微光，而在它一侧，两个小得不寻常的人影正俯视着他们。

“让我费力气潜伏了这么久，你们打算出多少钱？”

Varia的玛蒙去掉了伪装，以抱怨的口吻说道。而他身边的人压了压帽檐，脸上露出了笑意。近半年来，骸和云雀第一次听见了沢田纲吉的前家庭教师熟悉的冷静声线。

“能做到这种程度，看来废柴纲和你们都大有长进啊。”

***  
“好久不见，小婴儿。”

“这还真是稀客啊……”白兰不再攻击十代云守和雾守，他抱起双臂，感兴趣地仰头看着。“难不成是从一开始就躲在这里了？”

玛蒙显得有些不满。“在你从密鲁菲奥雷总部到这里来之前，我们就行动了。”他朝地面上的云雀指了一下，“这家伙在底层开始破坏基地的时候，我们同时从上面突破进来……哼，真有够麻烦。”  
骸站在原地嘲笑道：“贪财的Arcobaleno什么时候也学会做赔本买卖了？”  
“这不是被人解救时应有的态度吧？！”

Reborn打断了他们。“我们原打算等阿纲到达的时候再解除伪装，但你们两个的行动又把计划打乱了。”婴儿杀手加重了语势，“虽然托你们的福，白兰的注意力全都被牢牢拴在这个基地里了，但作为守护者也应该懂得分寸，今后不是什么事都能随心所欲的。”

“哦呀哦呀，被说教了呢。”骸望了云雀一眼，笑得有些揶揄。身体的疼痛愈发明显，他努力压抑着喘息，整个人显得有点摇晃。

Reborn朝白兰扫了一眼，目光回到六道骸身上。

“不过，也多亏了你之前用过的传递附身，把密鲁菲奥雷总部搅得一团糟，他们自己人都分不清到底谁被操纵过……我和玛蒙之前一直在那附近担任秘密调查的委托，在联姻的时候还看见过你俩一次。为了将计就计，彭哥列总部一直没有给你们支援，但其实始终在关注着你们。”

“除了吉尔留守在总部之外，你的重心全放在了这里，所以Varia现在已经轻易地占领了你的老巢。”玛蒙面向着白兰，斗篷在空气中飘动着。

“这就是所谓的螳螂捕蝉，黄雀在后啊～～”  
像是在听别人的故事一般，白兰叹道。这时骸注意到四周破损的设施没有再次修复，看来主控室那边雨守已经完成了任务。  
Reborn沉着地把枪上了膛，另三人也在各自的位置上拿起了武器。“尤妮和γ在协助我们，古罗、幻骑士都被牵制着，而入江正一也不在你身边……六弔花已经帮不了你了！！！”

橙色火焰刹那间融化了地板。Giacinto中枢受到震动摇摇欲坠，两个Arcobaleno迅速从那里闪开。在白兰身后，自下而上的炎流正以不可阻挡的气势击穿了层层阻碍直冲基地顶端。  
六道能力因为伤势已经不能再使用，骸的右眼前逐渐变得一片黑暗，但他还是仰起头。大厅侧壁直到穹顶被炸开了一道长长的裂口，终于露出远方的蔚蓝天色。那是骸许多日子都未曾见过的、正在沉入地平线的美丽夕阳。

——彭哥列十代目从最后一个方向完成了对敌方总大将的包围。

“你输了，白兰。”

***  
“看来是被将军了呢。”

白兰在五个人的包围之中站着，把双手插进了口袋。淡紫色的细长眼睛里，闪过了一丝隐约的落寞神情，但他随即又露出了笑容，耸了耸肩膀。“啊啊……真想再和你们多玩一阵子呢……”

他看了骸一眼。  
“能为你做到这一步，彭哥列果然人情深厚。骸君，早点珍惜不就好了？虽然你也让我看到了不少有趣的东西。”

骸以出奇平静的声音回答了他。

“拜你所赐，我明白了不少。——机会这种东西，得靠自己去创造呢。”

他用残存的视野寻找着云雀的方向。离他几米远的地方，晚照落在云雀的脸颊上，黑发青年的眸子里倒映着明艳的亮光。  
一旦抓住了机会，就绝不要再放开。

“……这样啊。”  
白兰微笑着叹了口气。

依然背对着纲吉，他仰起头看着悬挂在上空的中枢装置。彭哥列一方面提防着他，另一方面也在把火焰正对准着那个方向，在X Burner超爆发的一瞬间，通过大空的调和作用，晴属性活化将彻底消失，一切都将画上句号。

“呐，纲吉君，知道Giacinto的花语吗？”他用做梦般的声音说道，伸出右手向上，玛雷戒指的宝石闪烁了一下，腾起了淡淡的火焰。

纲吉警惕地防范着他的动作，没有回答。

白兰缓缓说道：“风信子有一种意思是‘不敢表露的爱’。这个基地的对特异体质者的作用，是用磁场锁定生命体，让他们进来就再不能出去。 Giacinto的含义正在于此——始终埋于心底，不可见于天日。换言之，一旦强行从基地内离开，可是会死掉的哟。”

他以玩味的神色环顾着周围的几人。  
“那么，除了云雀君之外……作为7^3人柱的彩虹婴儿，有着彭哥列特殊血统的纲吉君，还有拥有轮回之眼的骸君……如果不彻底破坏Giacinto的神经中枢，你们可都是不能越雷池一步的哦～～”

“我就是为此而来。”彭哥列十代的柔之火焰开始散开，他已经做好了随时摧毁中枢的准备。“用不着你提醒。”

“如果我说，在你捣毁中枢的同时，我将出手攻击你们中的某一个呢？”

纲吉神色一变。“你——”他咬紧了牙关。

白兰又笑起来。  
“抱歉抱歉~”他把手放在胸前说道，“之前是哪位说六弔花已经帮不上忙了，忘记告诉你们那有点言过其实——小正设计的这种中枢也被我安装了局部的超炎传送系统，如果你现在攻击我，中枢就会立刻被传送到你永远找不到的地方。只要它还在，即使雨属性镇定了整栋建筑，我和小正也能让磁场再启动……没法摧毁它的话，你们就会永远困在这里了哦。”

“好了，来做个choice吧……是攻击我而失去毁掉基地的机会，还是毁掉基地但失去一个同伴的性命呢？被大家爱戴着的彭哥列首领，沢田纲吉君。”

***  
阳光正在逐渐隐没，风吹过空旷的大厅，基地内外的声音都变得十分遥远。纲吉知道他其他的守护者们正在不同的地方奋力战斗着，为他争取最后的时间，他的面前是白兰，上方是地狱的终极开关。何去何从的抉择，正再一次压在年轻首领的肩膀上。

一片寂静中，骸的声音响起来。

“记得我的话吗，沢田纲吉……在你拿不定主意是否答应联姻的那时候……”

他停顿了一下。  
“——‘我们成为你的守护者，并不是为了让你牺牲自己去保护我们，你也做不到那么伟大。’”

纲吉语噎。褐髮青年望向Reborn。他的家庭教师远远站着，黑色的眼睛赞许地回望着自己的学生。穿过奔涌的记忆，那句临别的箴言回到了他的心上。

【你永远不是一个人。】

“废柴纲，放手去做吧！！”

“看来决定好了？”银发男人带着笑合上眼睛。“那么，我数三声哦。”

纲吉把右臂举过了头顶，彭哥列家徽闪耀出宝石般纯净的蔚蓝。

“三……”

剩下的四个人都做好了应对冲击的准备。

“二……”

毫无预兆地，白兰的指环突然放射出巨大的火焰。以无法预料的速度和角度，致命一击在空中转弯，带着恐怖的力量扑向了离墙壁缺口最近的云雀恭弥。几乎在同一时间，纲吉的X Burner射向了Giacinto中枢。气流急剧翻滚着，两股大空之火瞬间淹没了大厅里的一切。

“云雀学长——！”

“别过来！！”云雀吼道。

玛蒙事先为每个人制造的幻影让白兰的攻击没有命中云守，但可怕的火焰掀起气浪，建筑物在云雀面前裂开了。他们眼睁睁看着巨大的惯性攫住了云雀，将他推向了身后几十米的高空。

“骸！！！不要过去！！！”明白了白兰的阴谋，纲吉用尽力气喊道。

太迟了。

没有任何能力可以帮忙了。没有任何幻术可以解围。他不再是六道骸，不再是雾的守护者，他变回了这世间最最平常的男子，为了留住珍惜的爱人，唯一剩下的武器只有自己的双手和双腿。扔掉了手里的三叉戟向前冲过最后几步，终结的日光刺痛了他的眼睛。

“恭弥！！！”  
他伸出手去，径直扑进了虚空的基地之外。

指尖碰到云雀的衣袖，随即在空中紧紧地攥住了对方的手腕。云雀的头发在风中飘扬着，神情带着惊讶和淡淡的怨怼，瞳孔里一片熹微闪动。

“骸……”

他们好像经历了漫漫旅途的流星，正在坠向深厚无际的广袤大地。骸的双手环过云雀的肩膀，尚未完全消失的磁场牵引力像要扯碎他的身体，云雀感到拥抱着他的恋人如同正在融化，被温热的鲜血浸透了。他把呼吸埋进骸的前胸，用力、用力、用力地抱紧了对方。

“你这个傻瓜……”

“拜托了，不要毁掉我最后的一点骄傲……”骸的笑容云淡风轻，血花在他身后飞散开去，他的眼睛里映出了渐行渐远的、姗姗降临的温暖夜空。

（数小时后）

夜色带着夏日特有的清凉，漫过意大利一层又一层的山岗。繁星缀满天空，天地间静谧得不可思议。穿着Varia制服的人们跟在他们的首领身后，默然地走到了废墟面前。同盟家族的部队紧接在后面。

林间的空地上浮动着激战之后虚脱的安详感。雨守坐在破碎的巨石上，岚守倚靠在他的肩膀上，因为疲倦而阖着眼帘，彼此不言不语。晴守拢着看上去惊魂未定的雷守，身边站着加百罗涅。Xanxas和他的属下们没有对眼前的情景表示什么，只是留出一条道来，看着彭哥列十代目搀扶着站立不稳的雾属性少女，艰难地从残砖断瓦之间走过。

感觉少了点什么，斯夸罗转过身来，喊住了已经走开的褐髮青年。

“那两人……”  
他没有说下去。沢田身旁蓝发的女孩子点点头，慢慢用手指捂住了眼睛。医疗队员不断从他们身边跑过，手里拿着急救的器具。

“没错，那就是我们的雾守和云守。”

沢田纲吉转过身去，泪水从眼眶里不停地滑下来。他扬起嘴角，声音骄傲而颤抖，一字一句铮铮落地，让在场的每一个人都听见。

“他们是真正的彭格列十代家族守护者，六道骸和云雀恭弥！”

5月26日深夜，Giacinto基地被销毁，战争结束。

\---------------------------------------------------------  
第十六章 天造地设

在这个世上走了二十年，生无所系，生无所依，生无所息。六道骸的眼睛看见过最丑陋的，因而也十分明白什么是最美丽的。只是，太美丽的东西，他从来不觉得自己能够留在身边。

以前是没想过，因为他画地为牢，认为纯净明亮的世界和自己格格不入；后来是不敢想，因为从心底里害怕，怕自己会破坏掉这过于宝贵的世界。

这两种想法都被改变了。前者是被沢田纲吉，后者是被云雀恭弥。纲吉把骸拉进阳光里，给他拥有温暖的权利；而云雀告诉骸，其实他配得上拥有这世界上最美丽的一切。

一个给了他开门的钥匙，而另一个给了他推门进去的勇气。

只希望，现在打开那扇门，还来得及……

\-----------  
最终话  
\-----------

砖红短发的青年从不安稳的睡眠中猛地惊醒。对方的手指贴在他略有些发冷的额头上，他吃惊地坐起来，盖在肩膀上的白色制服一下子滑落到了地板上。

“这可不行，会着凉哦小正。”

“白……白兰大人！！”

入江正一仰起头看着已经收回手去的密鲁菲奥雷首领。因为近视，一片模糊之中他只辨认得出那人一如往常的笑容。他一边在杂乱的桌面上摸索着自己的眼镜，一边强压着那感觉扭开目光。

“还不是因为白兰大人一直乱来……”带出了一丁点鼻音，入江喉咙发涩。“把整个意大利根据地抛掉，把自己……把自己也弄受伤——呃？”

白兰伸手替他把眼镜架在鼻梁上，轻轻推了一下，他看见自己的上司正凝视着自己不争气地蒙上水气的绿色眸子。  
“别哭，小正。没关系。”

“……嗯、唔……谢谢……”

为什么你总在笑，总是对自己和他人的痛苦都视若无睹。  
为什么总是你。在我几乎已经打算放弃的时候，一次次用微不足道的温柔把我拉回身边。  
攥紧了指尖，入江在心里恨着这样优柔不决的自己。在云雀恭弥初次回日本调查情况的时候，他已经有了和彭哥列联络的机会；日辻真人的叛变，他也有早有预感。然而……无论如何，终究迈不开脚步离开。

因为眼前这个人。

他明白也许白兰根本不需要所谓的同伴，白兰自始至终只是在玩自己的游戏。但白兰还有着更多他不明白的地方，在伸手不见五指的黑夜里，如同偶然闪过的萤火之光。  
也许是技术人员的天性使然，总想弄个清楚。等察觉到这条路通向无法回头的地方时，为时已晚。

“白兰大人，”稳定了情绪之后，入江一边穿上制服一边看上司坐在沙发上摆弄盆花的造型。“虽说我最后通过超炎指环传送让您回到了梅罗尼这里，但Giacinto基地和总部都彻底被彭哥列毁掉了，黑魔咒也脱离家族，意大利那边基本上我们已经毫无势力可言……接下来，打算怎么做？”

白兰放下手里的剪刀，仰面靠进沙发里。  
“啊啊。是呢，沢田纲吉诸君还真是不能小瞧呀。”

他举起手臂，凝视着袖口露出的一截绷带。

“嘛～被包围着而且被号称最强的杀手Reborn在最后关头狙击还能逃脱，也算够让我有成就感了。当然，多亏了小正的研究。不过教训还是有的——”  
他沉思着阖上眼睛。

在被超炎传送之前的最后一瞥，白兰目睹了从未见过的瑰丽景象。

彭哥列指环结界。

也许是因为六道骸一个人的纯粹觉悟，也许是因为那七个人同样的觉悟，在中枢被击中、整个基地开始调和同化的时刻，彭哥列指环发生了难以置信的集体反应。他看见雾之指环腾起了明亮异常的高纯度青色火焰，从沢田纲吉手里飞向了坠入基地之外的雾之守护者。

从来没有人能够不接触指环而远距离启动火焰……然而骸做到了。  
……在失去一切能力，只剩下意志的时候，做到了。

受到雾的波动影响，所有彭哥列指环在同一时间产生了彼此感应，如同真正的彩虹一般，瞬间浮起的巨大结界开始张开温暖的保护。与此同时，婴儿杀手的子弹射进了白兰的手臂和肩膀。  
这一次，他知道是他败了。

“Arcobaleno果然很麻烦。”他直了直身子，“彭哥列指环也确实是好东西……啊拉，说到底，还是不能不先从7^3着手呢。”

“白兰大人……”

“会有机会的哟，和沢田君骸君他们的再次相见……在这之前，对非7^3射线的研究，以及重新收齐玛雷戒指的准备工作，我们可要忙上一阵子了——”

“白兰大人！！”入江提高了声音。  
“怎么？”  
“有件事……一直想问……”

一直跟随自己到如今的杰出部下神色严肃地正视着他，终于发问。

“白兰大人想要的……到底是什么？”

曾经说过，土地也好，部下也好，都没有兴趣。想要看到的，是拥有特殊能力的人们做出种种抉择；想获得的，是那些不可思议的力量。但在那之后呢……看到了，拥有了，又如何呢？  
入江正一想要知道的，是他们的路，在终点上有些什么。

“撒～谁知道呢。”

被这模棱两可的话噎住，入江皱眉望向白兰，却发现他朝向自己的眼神带着一丝苍茫。

“这里。”  
白兰戳了戳的心口的位置。  
“没有谁能……到达这里。从以前到现在，一直。”

从来……没有人来。

“那是因为白兰大人自己总是不拿别人的真心当回事吧？”红发青年尖锐地反驳道。白兰点点头，笑意淡得几乎不可见。  
“是啊……有一天小正也会离开我的吧？因为这份恶劣。”  
再次被对方的话堵住，入江说不出话。白兰在天平的一头放上世间所有的恶，另一头放上微不可见的真实心情，只这样便让他人生的指针常年左右摇摆不定。

“不过，小正的话……可以朝这里，努力一下。”

白兰起身慢慢走出了房间，入江正一平抑着呼吸，在原地站了一阵才回到桌前坐下。写字台的一角放着多年前彭哥列雷守遗落在他这里的箱子，旁边叠放着的图纸上被晴之玛雷指环的盒子压出了一道浅浅的圆形印痕。

图纸上画着的是……已经破解了亚空间穿越原理的十年火箭筒。

\----------------------  
“所以说，你们根本是把我们给当成诱饵了吧！！！！”

语气里不满十分强烈的彭哥列十代目站在树阴下，仰着脖子朝树上悠闲坐着的家庭教师喊话。  
“啊，就是那样。”  
“居然这么理直气壮？！还有你快下来吧Reborn，这样脖子很酸啦……”

午后的天色有些阴沉，夏天的雨快要来临了。终于可以换上短袖衬衫在外面随便走动的沢田纲吉把脑后的碎发拢了拢，听任Reborn和从前一样跳到他肩头上。

“我听巴吉尔说了，我们管辖的这个地带其实是用作缓冲的，原本被放弃了，是真的吗？”  
“差不多吧。之所以一直没告诉你们，是因为九代目在之前对我说过…‘相信那些年轻人，比起过于谨慎的我们，他们反而更能一鸣惊人。”  
“话虽然是这么说啦……”青年缓缓深吸一口气。“一转眼来意大利已经半年了，居然发生这么多事情真是难以相信呢。”  
“这就是身为首领的日常生活哟，要习惯才行。”

才怪吧。  
纲吉在心里暗暗抱怨着，不过还是掩不住脸上的欣慰。Reborn把学生的表现收在眼底，不动声色。白兰逃逸，今后的局势并不能过分乐观。彭哥列和密鲁菲奥雷对于戒指和匣子力量的广泛使用，已经引起了黑手党界的变革先声，争夺力量的斗争，有着继续扩大的可能。

不过，在眼下，他还不打算把这些告诉身边满心欢快的纲吉。

“对了，黑魔咒最近有消息么？”

“战斗结束那天夜里尤妮他们就返回自己家族原先的领地去了。”纲吉答道，“大概在重组家族吧……虽然幻骑士带着雾的玛雷戒指逃走了。”

Giacinto一战之后，玛雷指环就散落了，和他们敌对的三个六弔花不知所踪。据来接弗兰回去的Varia晴守等人称，他们把密鲁菲奥雷总部给闹了个天翻地覆。这大概不是吹牛，见识过V家连平日里都鸡犬不宁样子的沢田没有表示怀疑。

弗兰是那天后半夜回来的，下飞机的时候迎接他的是雪亮飞过去的一排刀子，让同机的部下大为惊骇。

“还是这么又粗暴又没耐心啊，括号白痴括号贝尔前辈。”  
“你个混蛋……你把括号给多余地念出来了吧小子！！那么想快点死么？！”

刀子喀啦啦掉了一地，被射中的少年化作了一团雾气，而本体不知什么时候已经站在了贝尔菲戈尔身后，颇意外地带着顽皮笑意侧头看他生气的样子。  
“不要耍这些没技术含量的小把戏，弗兰。”他的上司玛蒙不屑地摇了摇头。  
“可是这样没技术含量的小把戏也能让贝尔前辈上当哦……果然前辈很无能呢……”

在王子的飞刀再次火大地扎过来之前，满心慈爱的路斯利亚已经冲过去把任务圆满归来的孩子搂在了怀里。

“那个……弗兰君……谢谢你。”  
稍微恢复了一些精神的库洛姆走过去替云雀和骸朝少年道谢。几个人见少女迭起双手浅浅鞠躬，似乎都对日式的礼仪感到很新鲜。弗兰看样子像是想脱帽还礼，不过后来还是作罢了。纲吉也走上前几步。  
“等安定下来的时候，常来玩吧……”  
没等几人回话，斯夸罗的超大音量已经传了过来。“喂——！！！别慢吞吞的，飞机加完油就回去了！！！”

拥有伙伴的真切喜悦如此深切，和超直感无关。纲吉望着库洛姆、古伊德、弗兰和玛蒙四个雾属性站在一起，残破的Giacinto基地倒在背景之中，正将伤痛与不甘随着上空万里星海，流向西去。

“啊——！”回过神来，纲吉轻轻喊出声。  
“我想去看一眼云雀学长和骸。”虽然战斗结束了，但这两周还是被各种善后杂务缠得不可开交。“不知道骸怎么样了啊？这些天也没看见过库洛姆——”

“体恤守护者是首领的本分。”家庭教师的枪抵在了后脖梗上，吓得纲吉一个激灵。“但是你打算趁机偷懒就另当别论了。先把今天要送交总部的报表审完再说！”

“怎么这样——”

***  
左边是光，右边是黑暗。在骸从混沌中逐渐苏醒的时候，这是第一感觉。

……还活着？

带着这样的模糊想法他试着睁开眼睛，而这个动作也花了他很大的努力。身体的其他部分好像都失去了支配的力气，与此同时，酸楚的感觉水一般从心头泼散开来。

[哦呀，这样子可怎么办……恭弥看见一定会……]

“……会怎样？”

窗外的雨声带着静默的温柔，敲醒了他的心扉。

有人把手伸过他头顶，将床头的壁灯扭亮了一些，他看见纤长的手指上戴着熟悉的彭哥列银色指环。  
光线流淌开去，房间的轮廓一点点浮现。右眼缠着纱布，所以骸只能用一半的视野观察周围的环境。天花板很熟悉，这是……家里？

刚才的声音又传了过来。这次带着一点点安了心的语气，就在他的耳边响起。

“你的梦话还真不少。”

云雀恭弥支起上身，侧过脸，用微微上挑的明亮眸子望着他。

“恭……”

好像走了很长很长的路，做了很长很长的梦，经历了很长很长的时光。转动的齿轮在骸的头脑中喀地一声停掉了。他呆呆看着身边的人，甚至不再有力气念完那个想了千百次的名字。  
“看来是那天摔傻了。还是睡傻了？”黑发青年声音很轻，眼睛里盛着淡淡的笑。

是的。  
已经没关系了，一切都结束了。  
一切都……

默默地对视了许久，云雀俯下身去，湿润的呼吸慢慢靠近了骸，在渡尽劫波之后，在夏日的第一个雨夜里，给了他久违的早安吻。

***  
“恭弥的伤好了？”  
“唔。”  
“……你瘦了。”  
“和某个白躺了半个月的家伙当然不一样。”

重新在他一侧靠回枕头上，把薄薄的被单向上拉了拉，云雀说道。因为受伤，依然被夹板固定着的骸十分无奈地望向天花板。意识清醒之后，右眼的疼痛还是时断时续，不知道自己的身体究竟是什么状况，但他鼓不起勇气去问恭弥。

在被白兰打伤的时候，也想过同样的问题。其实倒不害怕伤如何严重，只是，恭弥因为他而失望难过的样子，实在不愿看见更多了。

“半个月……等等、欸？！我睡了半个月么？！”  
这么说现在难道已经是——

“6月10号。”

啊啊啊不要呀！！！！稀里糊涂地居然今年的生日都已经过去了……虽然是想这么抱怨来着，但考虑到恭弥生日的时候自己撇下他一个人，这也算是恶有恶报。

“所以呢，恭弥，为了安慰我——”

“咬杀。”  
看着云雀像从前一样敏锐地察觉他的企图，皱起眉把被子一掀，翻过身背对着他，骸忍不住笑出声来。一觉醒来看见最喜欢的人睡在身边，还以为这是最烂的言情剧里才会出现的桥段，但是对于一个重伤不能乱动的人来说……骸在心里默默长叹自己没有福气。

“呐……恭弥不是说过‘不在自己家里睡不习惯’吗？”

深夜的雨声变得十分稀疏，檐下水滴的清响滴滴答答。天花板上当初他挑选样式的吊灯逐渐模糊成了一片重叠的影子，眼帘再次重得抬不起来。

“还不是因为你一直没醒……”

他心里一动。一向睡眠很轻的恭弥，因为忧虑着他始终昏迷的状况，整整半个月间一直守在这里，难怪人都薄了一层。不过，他也是一样，如果醒来了看不见恭弥的话，会拼命挪下床去寻找他也说不定。  
“谢谢。”他喃喃道。

“别说……多余的话……”

云雀含糊地应了一声。不一样的沉沉睡意正在漫上来，两个人都明白这是因为真正的放松而产生的无法抗拒的疲倦。为了这样一个平静似水的夜晚，他们竟然跋涉过了那么多的磨难。

***  
一周后。

“说起来我好像从来没来过你家呢……”纲吉环顾着房间的摆设，一边走到骸床边在椅子上坐下，狱寺和山本、库洛姆也跟着进来。名叫古伊德•格雷科的少年带着一丝好奇在门外探头朝他们望了望，犹豫着要不要走近，看见少女冲他招手才悄悄走到了她身边。  
“一般下属都不大希望上司来家里做客吧？会有压力的。”骸说。  
“那还真是不好意思啊。”纲吉带着笑回敬了他。自己的雾守以前一直用幻术隐藏着住址，所以这么久以来他还是第一次知道雾邸具体的位置。

狱寺隼人从纲吉身后目光锐利地看着骸，过了一会终于深吸一口气说道：“六道骸，虽然你一直以来做事太离谱，还袭击了十代目，不过之前我一度认定你背叛了家族，这件事还是要向你道歉。”

骸勾了勾嘴角。“嘛……其实这说明你没有彭格列那么傻～”

“你小子竟敢说十代目傻！！！果然还是应该先揍你一顿——别拦我啦棒球白痴！！！”  
看着由内疚瞬间转换为暴走模式的岚守，以及赶紧遏制事态的雨守，一副早已习惯表情的纲吉探身朝向唯一一个女孩子。  
“库洛姆，你们待会先下去等我好吗？”他说，“我跟骸单独讲几句话。”

听见门喀挞一声，雾守朝身后的靠枕上挪了挪，笑容隐去了一些。

“说实话吧，沢田纲吉。”他用轻飘飘的嗓音问道，“……我的右眼到底还能不能好起来。”

褐髮青年把手放在膝盖上，带着复杂的心情观察着自己的雾之守护者。因为被白兰所伤，加之服用了副作用很强的药，骸的恢复相对缓慢，但无疑一直在好转。

“虽然六道能力暂时没法恢复但是会好的。……别用那种眼神看我，是真的啦。”他有些委屈地盯着骸水蓝的眸子。之前长时间把右眼的实情瞒着骸，最终引出了这一场风波，纲吉自己已经有所反省。有些事情应当给当事人自己知情的权利。

“夏马尔说了，内外伤都不是大问题，用了晴属性治疗后就能够痊愈；那个药带来的身体损害，因为三叉戟蚊子原理就是以毒攻毒，反向抵消，所以他在治疗时能把副作用降低到最小。——但你的眼睛确实是使用过度，必须休息。”  
“那家伙不治男人的吧？”  
“原本是这样啦，但他说你是那药的第一个临床用例，所以要亲自研究。”

骸挑挑眉梢，随即自嘲地笑了。从小到大总是被当作研究样本，他对这类词语依然有些敏感。纲吉看得出他的心思，安慰地放轻声音。

“你这个人……自己才是，应该多相信我们一些才对啊。”

有好多好多的话，在历经狂风暴雨洗礼的这几个月里，他想了又想，应该告诉骸知道，但千言万语到了嘴边，又忽然不知从何说起。

“说起来，今天恭弥去哪了？”  
“去加百罗涅那边了——别乱动！！”纲吉看见一下子就要起来的骸，吓了一跳，连忙把他按回去。“只是去办点事情马上回来，要是学长在这儿，我们哪有胆子跑来群聚……话说回来，你得好好感谢迪诺先生才对啊。”彭哥列对他的小心思毫无察觉，语气认真。“要不是迪诺师兄最后关头把蓝波也带到了战场，七枚彭哥列戒指的结界才得以出现，否则你恐怕早就……”  
骸叹了口气，“好了我知道了……只不过我去谢他就够啦，用不着让恭弥——”  
“啊？”有什么区别吗？  
“……算了。”

年轻的首领坐在对面，脸上是特有的沢田纲吉式忧心表情，让骸觉得除了真诚领受之外似乎没有别的办法。他垂下目光，左手指尖默默覆上右手中指的雾之指环。纲吉也看着它。

对于彭哥列戒指的力量，纲吉并不是没有自己的想法。诚然，戒指能带给他们很大的优势，但在指环争夺日益成为黑手党之间矛盾原因的现在，他并不认为拥有指环是一件好事情。

说不定——他在心里隐隐有过这样的念头——说不定，在将来的某一天，当他们因为指环而成为众矢之的的时候，也许他会做出决定……

……毁掉……彭哥列戒指…………

“在发什么呆啊？纲吉君。”骸的声音喊醒了他，他连忙收回目光，岔开了话题。

“我们在七月初打算一起回日本。所以快点好起来哦。”  
“kufufufu……是以‘暑假’的名义？”  
“是啊。”纲吉眨眨眼睛，脸上显出怀念的模样，“来意大利之前跟妈妈和京子她们说是留学呢，要是不回去看看没准她们会一起跑到这里来旅游什么的……”露馅的话会很麻烦。  
“在我去密鲁菲奥雷之前，曾经很认真地考虑过任务完成之后申请带薪假期……彭哥列你不能用‘集体回家’这样的方式变相剥削我们。”  
听见骸半真半假的牢骚，纲吉突然严肃起来。  
“这倒是提醒我了。虽然多亏你此前的行动让我们最后取胜，但也给大家都惹了不少麻烦……我们已经一致决定必须惩罚你。”

“啊啊？”

骸有点意外地看着纲吉绷得紧紧的表情，心想才两个月过去莫非这家伙炼成强硬派了？  
纲吉注视着他，继续说道：

“惩罚措施是在你伤好之后的两个月内，不许出任务，不许参加彭哥列的会议，不许私自实施任何涉敌侦查……”

微笑一点点地浮现在骸的脸颊上。  
——和带薪假期不是一样吗？

“……总之不准做任何危险的事情！”彭哥列十代一口气说完，发现骸在对面忍着笑朝别处看的表情，终于也装不下去，从椅子上跳下来气急地朝他挥手。  
“你也稍微替我这个当首领的想一下啊！整整几个月跟在后面收拾残局我容易吗！……不许笑！！”虽然自己也笑出来了，“我会拜托云雀学长全天监督你的哦！！”  
“哦呀？就是说恭弥和我一起休假吗？”  
十代目你真是好人TVT

“我可没那么说。私自放你们假的话Reborn绝对会怪到我头上啦，所以大家一起想了这么个名目……”虽然肯定早被看穿了吧。  
纲吉看着雾守少见的开心表情，松了一口气。

“那么，在走之前还有最后一件事要告诉你……”他说着，从怀里掏出一张纸片。

“关于你右眼的现世愿望，其实……艾斯托拉涅欧的资料还有最后一项，是Reborn他们前不久才发现的。”

骸愣了愣。

“念给我听。”许久，他沉下嗓音。

纲吉点点头，展开信纸。

“Occhi di desiderio ……Amatevi gli uni gli altri……”

有点生涩的意大利语，轻缓，郑重，虔诚，一个音节一个音节叩响在他的脑海里。他抬起右手，有些颤抖地触摸刘海下的眼睑。早已失效的咒语带着历久的疼痛，如漫上沙滩的浪花，抹平了所有从前的痕迹，濡湿了他的心房。而那轮回之眼的愿望是——

【Amatevi gli uni gli altri，和一个人彼此相爱。】

在他把并盛中学的钟表调快一小时的那天，在黑发少年带着腾腾杀气走到马路对面的那个下午，在他越过道路、越过黑曜町的地界、越过所有世俗的障碍走向一直一直等待的那个人的那一刻，他其实已经走出了六世轮回，同时也走向了永远不用再回头的、诅咒的终结。

尾声

“从转学到现在已经五年多了啊……”

回到黑曜中还是头一遭。日辻真人站在熟悉的校门口，把手扶在门柱上朝校园里眺望。骸双手抱臂，开玩笑地说道：  
“还是老样子爱校如家呢，会长。”  
“我觉得你更应该去跟你们云守这么说。”

鬈发青年这一次没有对称呼表示抗议。踌躇了一下，他抬脚迈过了校门。黑曜中并不是什么名校，在他们的学生时代还以风纪差劲远近闻名（其中很大程度也拜某人所赐），不过对于从这里走出的学生们来说，终究存在着许多难以忘怀的美好记忆。

“这回换我来问‘故地重游作何感想’了，真人君。”骸跟在他后面跨进去。库洛姆把手里的皮包换作中学女生的拿法，笑靥如花地跟同来的犬和千种重新走上教学楼的阶梯。

“感想么……”真人笑了笑。“可以的话，真想再回到那时候重来一次呢。”

“不现实。除非能穿越时空……”

“用你们雷守的十年火箭筒就可以做到不是吗？”搞科学的人思维立刻又回到了本行，“波维诺家族的火箭筒，听说正一有在研究的样子。”

“那也只是几分钟而已吧？”骸不大在意地应了一声，他们一起走上顶层的天台，迎面扑来的记忆让两人都陷入了不自觉的怀想之中。

“今后，打算怎么办？不留在彭哥列吗？”

真人摇头。  
“我不想再和黑手党扯上关系了……过些天我会从这里离开，换个新的环境，做些平常的工作。”

“kufufu，听上去不错。”

短暂地沉默了一下，真人以一种下了决心的语气开口。  
“不管怎么说……还是很庆幸遇见了你们。”

“……彼此彼此。”

骸用手拂开眼前的发丝，轻声说道。“祝你好运，会长大人。”

“所以说……Arcobaleno要我们回各自的学校是想做什么？缅怀家族发源地？”  
“学校也是势力范围之一。”  
“那是你的概念吧，风纪委员长大人。”骸笑道，“我比较倾向于把它理解为初恋纪念场所。”

“哼，无聊。”云雀没有回头，拾级而上走向神社正堂前伫立着的石灯笼。这是风纪财团地下基地的秘密入口，基地虽然刚建成，但已经初具规模。

灼热的阳光终于隐没，并盛神社四周的树荫正值最繁密的时节，满眼一片苍翠清凉。归巢的飞鸟远远地消失在树林上空，霞光在无际的天空里洇染成点点红晕。骸无声地走到了他身边。晦暗的光线里云雀感到对方的手稳稳地圈在了自己腰间。他没有像往常那样抽出拐子，骸的呼吸缱绻，正和着晚风一起吹拂过他的脖颈。

“呐……难得的假期，想做什么？”

“环游世界。”对匣子的秘密，还有很多感兴趣的地方。

“恭弥……那个……虽然环游世界也很浪漫啦但是对于不习惯在外面睡的人来说会很辛苦哦？”

“……”没有想过。

“所以说为了克服认床的毛病，先从住到我家来作为第一步吧？”  
“不要。”  
绝对不可以因为心软而让某个不懂得节制的家伙得寸进尺。

“好绝情啊啊啊……明明两个多月都没能好好地——”

“两个多月不回来那是你自己活该吧？”

云雀从怀里掏出开门的戒指，正要套上中指的时候冷不防被骸握住了左手腕。

“用的是我送的那一枚？”  
摊开手掌，E级雾指环的多棱石透出朦胧的光。

“……嗯。”没什么可隐瞒的。

“换言之是随时欢迎我进来的意思啦？”

“想得美。”

干脆地甩开骸的胳膊，云雀把戒指戴上手指，在隐形门打开的隆隆震动声中他俯身拿起脚边放着的购物纸袋，把它递到骸的面前。  
“给。”

“……唔？”

“想进我的基地的话，就先说到做到。”云雀轻声说着，眼睛里荡漾着月色般的光泽。

骸有些诧异地伸手接过来，发现袋子里是一把新买的吹风机。

他怀着略有些愧疚的心情，扬起唇角。云雀等待似的站在他对面，带着微笑，和当初他离开的那天一样。  
从前是，现在是，将来也一样。

“……作为补偿，今后天天帮你吹头发也没问题哦。”

骸挨近云雀，再一次地，用力把他抱在了怀里。

“Sono ritornato，cari Kyoya（我回来了，亲爱的恭弥）。”

◆◇◆◇《天造地设》 正章 完 ◇◆◇◆

★ 文 松风如在弦   
08年12月——09年5月


End file.
